Arrangerat Bröllop
by TheBewingedWolf
Summary: Harry förväntar sig en förlovning med Ginny. Draco fruktar en förlovning med Pansy. Men plötsligt befinner de sig i en förlovning de aldrig kunnat ana. HP/DM
1. Arrangerat Bröllop

Draco hade väntat på att brevet skulle komma i flera veckors tid nu. Beskedet om vem hans blivande brud skulle vara. Han litade helt på att hans far hittat någon passande.

Pansy var helt övertygad om att hennes far hade sett till så att Draco skulle få gifta sig med henne.

Draco ville inte gifta sig med Pansy av olika anledningar och hoppades att hans far valde en brud så att Draco i alla fall skulle få leva sitt liv ut och inte behöva begå självmord.

Så när han såg sin fars magnifika uggla sväva ner mot honom under frukosten kände han sig spänd i hela kroppen. Naturligtvis syntes det inte utåt.

Pansy däremot såg helt uppjagad ut när hon lade märke till ugglan och klämde Dracos arm hårt.

Resten av slytherinarna vid slytherinbordet lade ingen större uppmärksamhet vid dem och fortsatte prata och tugga i sig sina frukostar som vilken morgon som helst. Det var ju inte precis första gången som Draco Malfoy fick ett brev hemifrån.

Ugglan krökte vingarna och gjorde en graciös landning framför Draco, varpå den elegant sträckte ut ett ben och väntade på att Draco skulle ta emot leveransen.

Då upptäckte Draco att det inte bara var ett brev, utan två. Konstigt.

Han lossade breven medan Pansy försökte ge ugglan lite ugglegodis som den total ignorerade, och flög sedan därifrån.

Lucius hade låtit dressera den att inte ta emot mat under uppdrag.

"Värst vad otrevlig", klagade hon missnöjt.

Draco följde ugglans exempel och ignorerade henne. Istället studerade han breven han höll i sina händer.

Det ena var lite rödaktigt och luktade svagt av en parfym Draco väl kände igen, på det stod det med eleganta, snirkliga bokstäver: _Från mor_

Det andra var lite guldskimrande och var definitivt från hans far.

Så, vilket skulle han öppna först? Antingen det från hans mor, i vilket det var mycket troligt att hon skulle råka avslöja vem den nya bruden var, och det var nog trevligare att få reda på det så än hans fars formella sett att se på saker. Antingen det eller få det överstökat och bara öppna det guldiga brevet.

Men eftersom Pansy nyfiket hängde över hans axel så beslöt han sig för att dryga ut på det så länge det gick och öppnade brevet från sin mor.

_Kära Draco._

_Er förlovning var bestämd redan innan ni föddes och det är med glädje jag skickar det här brevet. Vi är stolta över dig och hoppas att ni kommer att leva lyckligt. _

_Ni känner varandra redan och har gjort ett tag nu, men ni förväntade er kanske inte att det skulle leda till giftermål. _

_Vi vill att ni befinner er här, på Malfoy Manor under jullovet så att vi kan planera sommarens bröllop. _

_Ses snart, älskar dig._

_Mor_

Han kunde inte tro det. Hur kunde de bara förråda honom så där? Fast det var ju egentligen inte mer än väntat.

"Grattis, Pansy." sa han och försökte inte ens att låta munter. Hans liv var slut.

"Pansy Malfoy." sa hon och drog ut på varenda stavelse och log lyckligt mot honom innan hon gav honom en snabb kyss.

Helst skulle han vilja bryta ihop och gråta, men Malfoys bryter inte ihop, och de gråter inte heller för den delen.

Kyssen fick några att titta nyfiket på dem och undra vad som var på gång. Till och med Potter och hans fåniga vänner betraktade dem för några ögonblick innan de stack sina huvuden ihop och började viska om något.

Draco bara himlade med ögonen.

"Ska du inte öppna det andra brevet då, Draco?" frågade Pansy medan hon placerade en av sina händer på insidan av ett av hans lår.

"Behövs inte, du kan öppna det om du vill." Erbjöd han nonchalant, vad som helst för att få henne att sluta röra vid honom.

"Okej." fnissade hon och tog emot brevet och var tvungen att använda båda händerna för att kunna öppna det. Fast hon satt fortfarande _väldigt_ nära honom. _För_ nära.

Hon strök en hårslinga bakom örat, harklade sig lågt och började tyst läsa för sig själv.

Draco kunde redan föreställa sig hur brevet var uppbyggt. Först skulle hans far berätta om familjen Malfoy och dess renblodiga familjemedlemmar, sedan en del om systemet om det hela giftermålet och hur hans far i sin tur gjort det samma innan, om hur stor betydelse det hade och så vidare, slutligen skulle han bekräfta att han skulle gifta sig med Pansy Parkinson. Han fick huvudvärk bara av att tänka på det.

Han fortsatte att tänka hur eländigt hans liv skulle bli från och med nu, ända tills…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!" Han hörde Pansys gälla skrik och skakade smått bedrövat på huvudet. Hon behövde inte överdriva. Men i samma sekund kunde han se i ögonvrån hur hon föll ihop och svimmade.

På ett ögonblick snappade han åt sig brevet innan det föll till marken, vek ihop det och stoppade ner det i fickan. Och inte förens sekunden försent kom han på att han kanske borde ha _snappat_ upp Pansy också innan hon föll till marken. Men det var ju som sagt försent nu.

Så medan folk började flockas runt den avsvimmade Pansy tog han lugnt en klunk apelsin juice och slog upp en sida ur the Daily Prophet och började läsa.

* * *

Nu satt han i sjukhusflygen på grund av att Pansy var dum nog att svimma mitt i stora salen och skapa en uppståndelse.

Han var inte på speciellt bra humör.

Han hade blivit ombedd att titta till Pansy eftersom Madam Pomfrey hade en hel del arbete att sköta på annat håll.

Han reste sig ur stolen och började rastlöst gå sakta fram och tillbaka mellan de tomma sjukhussängarna.

Pansy bara låg där och vägrade vakna. Det hade gått drygt tre timmar nu och Draco var uttråkad. Var brevet verkligen _så_ hemskt?

Han fiskade upp det ur fickan och ögnade igenom det. Ju längre han kom i brevet, ju saktare gick han. Tillslut stannade han helt och hållet vid fotändan av sängen Pansy låg i.

Sen kom han till namnet. Namnet på den han skulle gifta sig med och leva med i resten av sitt liv.

Om det inte hade varit för att Malfoys inte skriker ut sin frustration och förvirring så hade han nog gjort som Pansy och skrikit just nu.

Det måste ha blivit ett misstag. Han var ju så övertygad om att det skulle vara Pansy.

Just då passade Pansy på att slå upp ögonen.

"Var…?" hann hon bara säga innan hon fick syn på Draco och ögonen gick från förvirring till ilska. "H... hu… hur?!"

Draco tittade med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck på henne, sedan på namnet, upp på Pansy, namnet och sedan upp på Pansy igen. Sedan sa de med en mun:

"Harry Potter?!"

* * *

Det här är det första jag någonsin lagt ut. Ganska kort första kapitel men jag hoppas att någon orkat gått in på den och läst den. Vill gärna ha rewiews bra eller dåliga. (Helst bra :D)

Om någon nu tyckte den var bra och vill ha nästa kapitel skicka en rewiew och så ska den som vill ha det få det. Min dator ska på reparation så det kan ta upp till två veckor innan nästa kommer i sådana fall.


	2. Är det där mina kläder?

Äntligen, kapitel två! Har fortfarande inte fått tillbaka min dator, snodde Daaro's! Mohahahaha! (den hamnade i Tyskland - datorn alltså.) Tack till dem som orkat läsa eller komenterat den här och hoppas ni inte tröttnar! :)

* * *

Han satt i sin favorit soffa i slytherins uppehållsrum och stirrade på det guldskimrande brevet. Pansy stod framför honom med armarna i kors och såg livsfarlig ut.

"Det här måste vara ett grovt misstag, Draco!" väste hon hotfullt för minst femte gången den minuten och spände ögonen i honom.

"Jag har ju redan sagt att jag har skickat en uggla hem och jag är lika missnöjd med det här som du är!" väste han tillbaka, om möjligt ännu mer hotfullt än Pansy. "Kom igen, jag och Potter?!" sa han sen, mer till sig själv än till Pansy.

"Åh, Draco. Jag vet inte hur Lucius kunde tycka att det här skulle vara ett kul skämt, för jag kan inte tänka mig att det skulle kunna vara något annat. Och _jag_ tyckte inte att det var _roligt_!"

"Min far _skämtar_ inte, det är emot hans natur." fnös Draco och ändrade ställning så att han halv låg i soffan istället.

Visserligen gjorde hans far inte misstag heller, men det var lättare att tänka sig att det var ett _litet_ misstag än ett skämt.

Hans far, skämta, om _det _skulle inträffa skulle det ge en minst rysningar längs ryggraden och mardrömmar.

Vem skämtar om något sådant, föresten? Att han, Draco Malfoy skulle gifta sig med någon som Harry Potter?! Inte hans far i alla fall.

Plus att bara tanken var skrattretande och totalt löjlig, och Malfoys gör inte löjliga saker.

Han skulle ha kunnat slå någon i huvudet. Nu gjorde han det igen, tänkte på vad hans far alltid sa till honom om hur en Malfoy skulle och inte skulle vara. Han var tvungen att sluta med det, det började bli irriterande.

"Jag vet." suckade Pansy och satte sig ner vid hans fötter. Antagligen trött efter att ha tjatat på honom betydligt mer än nödvändigt, det gjorde ju ändå inte att namnet i brevet ändrades.

Han hade själv stirrat på det som om han trodde att det verkligen skulle ändras till något helt annat. Vilket det naturligtvis inte gjorde.

Visst var det en lättnad att han sluppit Pansy, men Potter? De var ju typ… fiender.

Föresten, varför oroade han sig om det här egentligen? Det var ett misstag, han var säker.

"Jag får ett brev om några dagar om vad som gäller." sa Draco nonchalant och ryckte på axlarna, "Om vem min hustru blir."

"Precis, Potter kan ju omöjligt vara din _hustru_!" konstaterade Pansy och det såg ut som om ett ljus gått upp för henne.

Draco motstod frestelsen att sarkastiskt säga: _Smart Pansy_!

"_Smart, _Pansy!" fast å andra sidan hade han ju alltid varit svag för frestelser.

"Och _vad_, om jag får fråga menar du med det, Draco Malfoy?!" sa hon surt.

Han bara log till svar.

* * *

Harry satt i ena änden av en av sofforna i Gryffindors uppehållsrum, i den andra satt Hermione och mellan dem satt Ron, Neville och Ginny.

Det fanns ingen riktig anledning till varför de alla satt sig i soffan. Det började med att stackars Neville suttit där ensam när Harry, Ron och Hermione kommit in och bestämt sig för att göra honom sällskap. Det blev trångt, men de fick plats.

Då kom Ginny och ville inte vara mer utanför än någon annan och trängde sig ner mellan Neville och Harry.

Mer förklaring fanns inte.

Bortsett från dem så var det nästan folktomt i uppehållsrummet eftersom att det var lördag och drygt en timme kvar innan lunch, så folk var lite här och var på slottet.

"Såg ni hur Parkinson _kysste_ Malfoy i stora salen, eller?" frågade Ron med äcklad min.

"Jag tror inte att någon missade det Ron." sa Hermione sarkastiskt och försökte kasta en blick på Ron, utan att lyckas, det var helt enkelt för trångt i soffan.

Ingen var mindre envis än den andre så ingen valde att flytta sig ur soffan, heller.

"Jag vet inte vem jag ska tycka mest synd om." fortsatte Ron utan att bry sig om Hermione.

"Jag tycker mest synd om Malfoy." sa Ginny nonchalant.

"VA?!" alla krånglade och vred på sig så att de hade huvudena vända mot Ginny.

Medan Neville gapade lätt, Ron klagade högt över att ha Hermiones hår i hela ansiktet och Hermione sa åt Ron att skärpa sig tog Harry Ginnys uppmärksamhet.

"Tycker du, seriöst, synd om Malfoy?!" frågade han misstroget.

"I den här fårgan; Ja!"

"Varför? De där två förtjänar väl inget annat än möjligtvis varandra." påpekade Harry och fick en sur blick tillbaka.

"Till och med du, Harry, måste väl hålla med om att Draco ser så mycket bättre ut än _hon_!"

"Nej, jag brukar inte spana in Malfoy... Men du gör visst det." sa Harry med en aning kyla i rösten. De märkte inte att de andra tre hade tystnat.

"Hur kan man inte, han är ju hur snygg som helst. Det är nästan sorgligt om man har missat det!" snäste Ginny tillbaka.

Harry gillade inte att bråka med Ginny, men det hände mer ofta än sällan nu för tiden. De hade varit tillsammans ett bra tag nu och de hade fortfarande planer på att gifta sig efter att Ginny slutat Hogwarts om drygt ett och ett halvt år.

"Malfoy är fortfarande Malfoy och jag fattar inte att du bara kan sitta och här och säga rakt upp i mitt ansikte att du är intresserad av honom!"

"Inte intresserad, eller jo föresten, intresserad. Alla är det och alla tycker att han är assnygg!" sa Ginny argt. "Till och med Neville, Ron och Hermione tycker det, _alla_!"

Harry och Ginny vände sig mot de andra tre. Vid något tillfälle hade Harry och Ginny tagit över halva soffan och trängt undan de andra tre till att trängas om den andra halvan.

"Det… det… det är nog faktiskt sant, Harry." stammade Hermione lågt och de rodnade djupt alla tre.

Harry stirrade oförstående på sina vänner. "Ron?" Ron hatade ju Malfoy lika mycket som han själv, eller?

Ron bara grymtade något ohörbart som varken var medhållande eller motsägande och blev om möjligt ännu rödare.

"Jag hatar honom!" han visste inte hur han skulle försvara sig när det verkade som om hans vänner gått emot honom.

"Jag hatar honom värre än pesten, Harry!" var Ron snabb att hålla med. "Men det är bara det att inte ens jag har undgått att lägga märke till att han faktiskt ser rätt bra ut. Men inte assnygg!" det sista var riktat mot Ginny.

"Nej, jag älskar honom inte heller, precis, bara hans utseende." sa Hermione på ett sett att det lät enkelt och lågiskt.

"Hatar är ett väldigt starkt ord Ron!" väste Ginny men tittade på Harry.

"Det passar in alldeles utmärkt in på våra känslor för honom, Ginny." sa Harry i en ansträngd lugn ton.

"Just precis, som Harry sa." höll Ron med och nickade medhållande.

"Varför går ni på mig nu då?!" skrek Ginny ilsket och reste sig inte allt för graciöst ur soffan varpå hon försvann upp för trappan till flickornas sovsalar.

En lång tystnad följde innan Hermione drog en djup suck.

"Jag kanske borde…" sa hon och gjorde en menande gäst mot flickornas sovsalar. "Ni kan ju gå ner till stora salen så kommer jag snart."

De nickade och reste sig ur soffan.

"Ses." sa Ron och vinkade mot Hermione som var på väg upp för trappan till den rasande Ginny som fanns där uppe.

* * *

Hermione knackade först lätt på dörren, men fick inget svar så hon knackade lite hårdare. Efter att ha varit tvungen att banka på dörren bestämde hon sig för att gå in.

Överraskande nog så var dörren inte låst så hon kunde utan svårighet ta sig in. Hon hade förväntat sig ett rum i totalt kaos med en ursinnig Ginny i centrum, men det såg ut som det brukade göra och det fanns ingen Ginny inom synhåll.

"Ginny?" prövade Hermione och gick in i rummet.

Inget svar.

"Ginny?" ropade hon igen, lite högre den här gången och började kolla runt lite efter henne.

Efter att ha letat till och med under sängarna kom hon fram till att Ginny måste vara någon annan stans och gick därför ut ur rummet och upp mot sin egen sovsal.

I samma sekund som hon skjutit upp dörren hörde hon högljuda snyftningar varpå hon såg Ginny ensam, mitt på golvet och i full färd med att vandalisera kläder med en sax.

Ginny kastade en snabb blick mot Hermione när dörren gick igen och fortsatte sedan stor gråta medan saxen for över tyget.

"Ginny." sa Hermione lugnt och satte sig ner och höll om sin vän. "Hur är det?"

"Jag älskhar honom verklighen, det gör jahg." snyftade Ginny och avbröts av en ny flod tårar.

"Vem då, Malfoy?" Hermione visste att det var Harry hon menade men hon ville höra Ginny säga det själv.

"Nehej, Hahaharryyyyyyyyyyy!" det sista kom ut som ett tjut. "Han hatar mihg säkhert nuhu." mumlade hon sedan.

"Nej, det vet jag att han inte gör!" sa Hermione med säker röst.

Ginny bara skakade på huvudet.

"Lyssna på mig Ginny, varför skulle han hata dig. För att du tycker att Malfoy är snygg? För i så fall-", hann hon börja innan Ginny avbröt henne.

"Nej, vi barha bråkar helha tiden, och deht är ju jag som börjhar!" Ginny hade kommit över gråten och skakade bara nu. "Tänk om hahn inte vill gifta sig med mihg nu dhå?!"

"Jag är säker på att han fortfarande vill gifta sig med dig." sa Hermione tröstande. "Och alla bråkar i förhållanden."

"Till och med du och Ron?" sa Ginny och började lugna sig lite.

Hermione tittade oroligt på Ginny och undrade hur hon egentligen mådde. "Men Ginny, jag och Ron är ju inte ens tillsammans."

"Ha, och det vill du att jag ska tro på?" ett leende ryckte i Ginnys mungipa. Sedan viskade hon. "Men om det fortfarande är en hemlighet så ska jag inte säga nått."

Hermione stirrade oförstående på henne men bestämde sig sedan för att bara släppa det. "Ska vi inte ta och gå ner och få något att äta?"

Ginny nickade till svar och Hermione tog fram sin trollstav och gjorde så att ingen skulle kunna misstänka att Ginny just gråtit.

"Så, ska vi gå då?" frågade Hermione och log mot Ginny.

"Tack." sa Ginny och kramade om Hermione.

Hermione tog en snabb titt på högen med tyg över Ginnys axel.

"Är det där _mina _kläder?!"

* * *

Det bör inte ta för lång tid innan nästa kapitel kommer upp men jag vill fortfarande ha rewiews! :D


	3. Jag ber dig ju inte gifta dig med Potter

Så, då var det dags för kapitel tre då! ;) Och, tack för alla rewiews som jag fått :)

* * *

De kom in i stora salen och taket var i en gråaktig ton. Den första snön hade inte kommit än, men det borde den göra snart, det var ju nästan bara en och en halv vecka kvar innan jullovet nu.

De satte sig ner så att Harry satt bredvid Neville och Ron mitt emot.

De började äta och fler och fler anlände till stora salen.

"Tror ni Hermione överlever?" frågade Ron efter en stund och stoppade in en stor potatis i munnen.

"Varför skulle hon inte?" undrade Seamus som just kommit och satt sig bredvid Ron.

"Mfrgonmry" försökte Ron svara men hade för mycket mat i munnen.

"Hon är med Ginny" svarade Neville åt Ron.

"Jaha, och vad är så fel med det då?" undrade Seamus och tog en tugga av sin mat.

"Hon är ganska arg." svarade Neville och rodnade lätt.

"Aha." sa Dean som just kommit. "Vad pratar vi om föresten?"

"Ginny och Hermione." det var Seamus som svarat honom.

"Vad är det med dem då?" frågade Dean och satte sig på andra sidan av Ron.

Harry lyssnade inte längre för en viss person hade just uppenbarat sig i dörröppningen och gick med säkra steg mot Slytherinbordet.

Denna vissa person var Draco Malfoy.

Vad var det som var så perfekt med honom egentligen?

Harry följde Malfoy med blicken. Ögonblicket efter att Malfoy gått in kom Parkinson småspringande efter honom. När hon kom ifatt honom tog hon tag i hans arm och fick honom att svänga runt så att de stod ansikte mot ansikte.

Hon verkade tydligt missnöjd över någonting. Hon sa något som fick Malfoy att himla med ögonen och försöka vända sig om igen men hon vägrade låta honom göra det. Parkinson skulle just till att säga något mer men Malfoy avbröt henne och sa något som fick henne att argt rynka på ögonbrynen.

Malfoy slet sig ur Parkinsons grep och gick vidare och satte sig vid slytherinbordet mellan Crabe och Goyle. Parkinson stod kvar ett ögonblick innan hon satte håret bakom öronen och satte sig bredvid Theodore Nott som satt en dryg meter ifrån Malfoy på andra sidan bordet.

"Öh, titta. Malfoy och Parkinson sitter inte bredvid varandra." sa Neville som också verkade kolla på dem.

"Tror ni de har bråkat?" sa Seamus och vände på huvudet och tittade mot slytherinbordet. Dean och Ron följde hans exempel.

"Tja, de behöver ju inte ha bråkat för att de sitter isär." föreslog Dean. "De kanske bara, jag vet inte, inte vill att hela skolan ska se dem tillsammans."

Ingen trodde på det sista, inte ens Dean.

"De såg ut att vara ganska mycket ovänner nyss, om ni förstår vad jag menar." sa Neville som tydligen också sett när de just kommit in i stora salen.

Ron och Seamus nickade medhållande.

"Så kommer Hermione och Ginny snart tror ni?" frågade Ron men fick bara axelryckningar till svar från alla utom Dean.

"Det kan nog ta längre tid än du tror, tjejer du vet, har de killproblem så kan de prata om det i timmar och…"

Harrys ögon vandrade tillbaka till Malfoy. Vad var det som var så himla perfekt med honom egentligen?

Harry studerade Malfoy noga. Han hade väldigt ljust blont hår, han var lite längre än Harry, om han mindes rätt så hade han grå ögon, ett ganska spetsigt ansikte, blek hy… inga större brister i utseendet, inga alls faktiskt. – Egentligen tyckte Harry att Malfoys utseende fick en att tappa andan, och det var ju sant, men tjockskallig som han var så vägrade han att erkänna det för sig själv. –

Harry tänkte efter. Även om Malfoy hade ett _någorlunda bra _utseende så tyngde hans personlighet fortfarande ner allt man kunde nämna var bra. Malfoy var elak, egoistisk, egocentrisk, dum, elak… Okej, det är inte alltid man kan ta det på rak arm!

Just då tittade Malfoy upp mot honom, ett ögonblick, som kändes betydligt längre än så. Malfoys vanliga stenmask visade en aning förvirring som fick Harry att bli förvirrad.

I nästa ögonblick var det någon som körde in en armbåge i sidan på honom och hans och Malfoys ögonkontakt bröts.

"De kommer nu." viskade Neville och pekade mot dörren. De tittade dit alla fem. I dörren stod Hermione och tätt bakom henne stod Ginny.

* * *

Han hade just stirrat Potter rakt in i ögonen och hade inte haft en aning om vad han skulle göra. Potter hade suttit och tittat på honom innan han själv tittat dit, och Potters ögon hade varit fundersamma. Undrar varför.

Pansy hade varit på honom hela dagen, _hela_ dagen sedan de läst brevet. Äntligen hade hon lämnat honom ifred. Nu satt hon bara och kastade blickar åt hans håll bara typ hela tiden.

Potter hade varit den som brutit ögonkontakten först, för att titta upp och se sin irriterande vän Granger och hans om inte ännu mer irriterande flickvän.

Draco följde de två irriterande Gryffindor tjejerna med _o_intresserade ögon när de närmade sig Potter och co. Den där Weasley var nära på att vända om vid ett tillfälle men då tog Granger ett hårt tag om Weasleys handled och fortsatte gå framåt. De stannade till när de kommit fram och Weasley sa något samtidigt som hon betraktade sina egna fötter. När hon tillslut tystnade och tittade upp så log Potter och gav henne en nick, varpå Weasley kastade sig om halsen på Potter.

Suck. Hade de inget annat för sig de där Gryffindårarna än att kramas hela iden?

Då kände Draco hur någon trängde sig ner mellan honom och Crabe.

Det var, till ingens förvåning, Pansy som satt sig och började lägga mat på sin tallrik.

"Jag förlåter dig." sa Pansy utan att ens titta upp på honom.

"För vad." suckade han till svar. Han brydde sig inte om att titta på Pansy heller. Det var nog den här sortens samtal med Pansy som han minst ogillade.

"För att du är en egoistisk idiot, och för att du vägrar lyssna på mig." sa hon enkelt. De pratade i en ton så att bara de själva hörde.

"Jag är ingen idiot." fnös han.

"Nej, kanske inte, men du borde ändå lyssna på mig mer."

"När den dagen kommer så kommer världen att gå under."

"Haha, mycket roligt!"

"Ganska."

"Jag ber dig ju inte precis gifta dig med Potter!"

"Nej, med någon ännu värre."

"Just precis. Nej, vänta nu här…"

Han reste sig upp men ett knappt synligt leende på läpparna.

"Jag är klar nu, du får klara dig själv nu Pansy." sa han som avsked innan han lämnade stora salen.

* * *

Det var någon, som inte borde vara där, inne i Dracos privata rum på Hogwarts.

Denna någon hade med sig något till sin sovande unge herre men vågade inte väcka honom av rädsla för hans dåliga morgonhumör.

Denna någon var en av familjen Malfoys husalfer. Husalfen stod nervöst och tittade på när unge herr Malfoy vred sig i sömnen.

Mr. Malfoy hade skickat husalfen till Hogwarts direkt han fått ett brev av sin son för tio minuter sedan. Trots nervositeten var husalfen mycket stolt över att ha blivit den som Mr. Malfoy valt ut att skicka till Hogwarts.

Bland familjen Malfoys husalfer så var ungen herr Malfoy fruktad för sitt dåliga morgon humör och man kunde förvänta sig att bli jagad av förbannelser eller bli transfererad till något fruktansvärt ställe om man fick ordern att väcka unge herr Malfoy.

Det var nämligen så att när unge herr Malfoy var mycket trött, vilket han ofta var väldigt sent på kvällen och _tidigt_ på morgonen, så kunde han utan sin vetskap – han var för trött för att upptäcka det – utföra trollstavslös magi. Ungefär som unga trollkarlar och häxor innan de vet om sina krafter fast mer kraftfult och på ett vis medvetet, omedvetet.

Husalfen lade försiktigt ner det han höll i händerna på ett av unge herr Malfoys nattduksbord och skulle till att försöka skaka liv i unge herr Malfoy när det hördes hårda snabba knackningar på dörren. Sen kom en röst husalfen mycket väl kände igen från andra sidan dörren.

"Draco! Nu får du faktiskt ta och dra dig upp ur sängen eller så gör jag det åt dig!" sa rösten som tillhörde någon alla husalfer på Malfoy Manor såg upp till.

Fröken Parkinson var nämligen fortfarande vid liv och hon var den som väckte unge herr Malfoy varje morgon när han var på Hogwarts. Det var av den anledningen husalferna såg upp till henne.

Hennes hot fick däremot ingen reaktion från unge herr Malfoy.

"Klockan är över halv ett nu, Draco! Och jag står inte ut med att umgås med Blaise en minut till!"

Unge herr Malfoy vred på sig i sömnen igen.

"Okej, om du ändå ska ligga och sova hela dagen, Draco", började hon med en suck och fortsatte med en aning slug stämma i rösten, "så kan jag lika gärna göra dig sällskap."

Unge herr Malfoy satte sig käpprätt upp i sängen på ett ögonblick, fortfarande med ögonen stängda, och i samma ögonblick smet husalfen in under sängen.

"Pansy, om du vågar dig in hit så lovar jag att jag dödar dig! Det är tidigt, helg, och jag vill sova!"

Husalfen rös till och unge herr Malfoy föll ner i sängen igen.

Fröken Parkinson verkade däremot inte bry sig om hotet och började öppna dörren, men ögonblicket hon satte sin fot innanför tröskeln skickade en osynlig kraft ut henne flera meter innan hon hårt landade på golvet och dörren for igen med en smäll.

Allt husalfen kunde bara häpnas över var att hon kommit så lindrigt undan.

"Okej, som du vill! Men jag kommer tillbaka om en halvtimme och då är det bäst för dig att du är uppe!" tillviss del skrek hon och tillviss del viskade hon, på något mystiskt vis gjorde hon båda samtidigt.

Husalfen kunde höra från sin plats under sängen hur unge herr Malfoy slog ut med ena armen och träffade någonting som fick honom att stöna ner i kuddarna.

Dags att dra innan unge herr Malfoy vaknade.

Och med det återvände husalfen till Malfoy Manor.

* * *

De gick med snabba steg genom korridorerna, så att de skulle komma fram någon gång, båda lika ovilliga att tala till den andra. Minerva McGonagall skyndade på stegen ytterligare.

Hade det inte varit för att Albus bett henne göra det så hade hon nog låtit personen hon nu var tvungen att eskortera rutna i ett hörn någonstans långt här ifrån. Visst hon behövde ju visserligen bara ta honom till Gryffindors uppehållsrum men hon var inte mindre missnöjd för det, helst ville hon inte ha honom i närheten av några av hennes elevhemselever.

De kom fram till tjocka damen och hon sa snabbt lösenordet, sträckte på sig och gick in så fort porträtthålet öppnats. Till sin lättnad satt Mr. Potter och hans vänner i en av uppehållsrummets soffor. De gick fram till de skrattande vännerna och fick under tiden många nyfikna och förfärade blickar av eleverna som befann sig i rummet. De stannade när de kom fram till soffan och först då tittade de upp och såg vilka som anlänt. Allas ögon blev stora som klot. Ögonblicket senare stod de med trollstavarna framme och redo att anfalla.

"Mr. Potter lägg av med ert trams omedelbart! Rektorn har gett order om att du ska komma med nu, och om ni inte vill ha kvarsittning allihop så föreslår jag att ni slutar att peka på Mr. Malfoy med era trollstavar!" Hon talade endast till Mr. Potter men skällde på dem allihop.

Lucius Malfoy rörde inte en min.

* * *

Så, det var det... Snälla komentera och skriv vad ni tyckte! :D


	4. Mig blir du nog aldrig av med

**Hej igen! Ett tag sen senast, tyvärr har jag tappat motivation till att skriva för tillfället, så det kan ta ett tag mellan kapitlena, men jag har inte lagt den här storyn på hyllan! ;) **

**Jag tänkte börja med att tacka för alla underbara rewiews! :D ... och varna om att Narcissa Malfoy är lite speciell... men det är så jag vill ha henne! :) **

* * *

Pansy var elak.

Dementorer var trevligare än vad hon var. Det var söndag vilket betydde ingen skola, inga lektioner, inga tider att passa.

Men Pansy ville tydligen förstöra hans sovmorgon _igen._ Fanns det verkligen inte ens en liten ynka möjlighet att det skulle kunna finnas en gnutta givmildhet långt där inne i hennes oändliga mörker, som var hennes personlighet…

Troligtvis inte.

Han stönade och drog täcket över huvudet och i nästa sekund slängde han det av sig. Han kunde ju inte somna om nu. Hans morgon var förstörd. Det var bara att inse, Pansy måste lida.

Även om han omöjligt kunde somna om så var han fortfarande trött nog att vägra resa sig ur sängen. Efter att ha legat och stirrat i taket ett tag och funderat på hur han skulle straffa Pansy, utan framgång, - inget var grymt nog- vred han sig så han låg på sidan istället.

Det var då han såg det.

Vad hans ögon såg kopplade inte till hjärnan först men när det kom fram blev han klarvaken. På hans nattduksbord låg ett brev, ett illrött brev, ett illvrål. _Illvrål?! _Till honom? Från vem?

Okej, det här var… ovanligt. Han hade _aldrig_ fått ett illvrål förut.

Han satte sig långsamt upp och svängde benen över sängkanten. Han tog nyfiket upp illvrålet och öppnade det. Han höjde ett ögonbryn när det kom en välbekant röst ur brevet.

"_Draco", _sa illvrålet med hans fars röst, den var lugn och lite kylig, som den brukade vara. _"Jag skickar dig ett illvrål för att enklast få dig att förstå. Det var inget misstag, jag är helt allvarlig med vad jag skrev i ditt förra brev. Din mor kan berätta mer för dig när du träffar henne, men nu vill jag att du slutar med ditt nonsens och accepterar det faktum att du till sommaren ska gifta dig med ingen annan än Harry Potter." _En kort paus. _"Jo, och Draco, din mor hälsar."_ och med det förstörde illvrålet sig självt.

Draco satt i förvirring, hjärnan verkade ha gått tillbaka till sovläge. Det gick liksom inte riktigt in i hans perfekta hjärna.

_Va?! _

_Visst, det var min fars röst, men… det gick inte ihop._ Han var så uppe i sina grubblerier att han inte märkte att dörren sakta öppnades.

"Knack, knack" Kom en glad röst från dörren.

Draco svängde hastigt runt i sängen och fick till sin ännu större förvirrning se sin mor stå i dörröppningen. Okej, antingen så drömde han fortfarande eller så hade han blivit galen. Fast han kunde inte se sig själv som galen…

"Åh, Draco! Jag trodde inte du skulle vara vaken." sa hans mor glatt och gick fram till honom, varpå hon slog sina smala armar om honom.

"Mor?" sa han när hon släppt taget om honom. "Vad gör du här?" han hade kommit fram till att det inte var någon dröm. Ingen dröm kunde få honom att känna doften av sin mors parfym så exakt.

"Lucius sa att du hade svårt att tro på brevet." sa hon och log mot honom. Självklart hade han svårt att tro på det! "Men det är sant älskling, du ska gifta dig med Harry Potter." Var hon allvarlig? Hon såg allvarlig ut.

"Men, jag vill inte." Han lät som en tjurig liten unge som inte ville äta maten. Hans mor var den enda han kunde visa sig svag för.

"Jo, Draco, du vill och du ska." Sa hon lite strängare men fortfarande med ett leende på läpparna.

"Nej, du kan inte tvinga mig!" Han reste sig upp. Hon följde honom när han stegade iväg mot dörren.

Hon grabbade hans hand och fick honom att vända sig mot henne igen. När han gjorde det gav hon honom en tröstande kram. "Du har inget val, Draco."

* * *

"Vi följer med honom!" sa Hermione och menade henne och Ron.

"Nej, ni stannar här! Rektorn har bett om att få träffa Mr. Potter och _bara_ Mr. Potter." Sa McGonagall och snörpte på munnen.

"Men -" började Hermione men tystnade när hon såg McGonagalls stränga blick och skickade istället en orolig blick mot Harry.

Hermione såg sig besegrad och satte sig långsamt ner i soffan igen, de andra följde hennes exempel tills det bara var Harry kvar som stod.

"Bra." sa McGonagall och föste den mycket ovilliga Harry Potter framför sig. Harry hann se Hermione och Ginny skicka honom oroliga blickar innan de tittade frågande på varandra.

"Vad är det här om?" frågade Harry misstänksamt när de kommit ut ur uppehållsrummet, men fick inget svar.

De gick så fort genom korridorerna att Harry hade svårt att hänga med. Han antog att de var på väg till Dumbledores kontor, och blev extremt förvånad när de tvärstannade, Harry krockade nästan in i Lucius Malfoy men hann precis stanna, och svängde in i ett rum.

Professor McGonagall drog in honom i rummet och tryckte ner honom i en tvåmanssoffa. Lucius Malfoy satte sig tillrätta i en fåtölj mitt emot soffan Harry satt i. Professor McGonagall däremot sträckte på sig och stegade iväg mot dörren.

"Rektorn kommer nog om några minuter." sa hon i dörröppningen och var sedan borta.

Rummet de var i var inte så stort, men stort nog för att få plats med tre fåtöljer, en tvåmanssoffa och en eldstad med en liten eld som brann i den. På så vis var rummet ganska dunkelt och fick Lucius Malfoys skepnad att se en aning skrämmande ut, en liten aning. Så pass liten att Harry stirrade misstänksamt mot honom men samtidigt lät sin hand vila strax bredvid sin trollstav, man visste ju aldrig vad Lucius Malfoy kunde tänkas göra i ett rum ensam med Harry Potter.

Lucius gav honom en kylig blick. "Det är ingen idé att vara fientlig. Jag har inget intresse i att attackera dig." Harry rörde inte en fena, vilket fick Lucius att bli mer irriterad än han redan var, naturligtvis visade han inga som helst tecken på detta. "Jag kan lika gärna börja innan Dumbledore kommer."

"Vad är det här om?" begärde Harry att få veta. "Och vad har Dumbledore med det hela att göra?"

Lucius suckade irriterat. "Rektorn ska närvara därför att du inte skulle lita på mina ord, Potter."

Harry kunde inte neka till det.

Lucius fortsatte. "För att du ska ha någon du litar på, och för att han personligen bad om att få vara närvarande när du fick höra vad jag har att säga dig."

"Och vad är det?" sa Harry misstänksamt.

"Du vill nog att vi väntar på rektorn innan-" började Lucius men Harry avbröt honom.

"Jag behöver inte ha någon barnvakt, bara säg vad det är du har att säga så jag kan gå härifrån någon gång!"

"Mig blir du nog aldrig av med." sa Lucius lågt i en mycket bister ton.

"Va?" Harry hängde inte riktigt med på vad Lucius sagt.

"Till saken, sluta avbryt mig!" väste Lucius till Harry som just skulle till att säga något mer men stängde munnen. "Det har med Draco att göra." sa Lucius sedan, efter någon minut eller så.

Harry höjde ett ögonbryn. "Varför ska du prata med mig om hon-?" Lucius avbröt hans fråga.

"Sluta avbryt mig." sa Lucius med vass röst. Harry tystnade, sur, igen. "Det handlar om dig också." Nu var Harry förvirrad. "Och om er framtid… som…" Lucius gjorde en nästan äcklad grimas. "… Gifta…"

Harry stirrade på Lucius och började sedan, till Lucius irritation att skratta. "Haha, som om det någonsin skulle hända, haha!"

"Ja", Lucius röst var giftig. "_Ceremonin_ kommer att hållas i sommar." Lucius sätt att säga det på fick det att låta som om han nästan pratade om en begravning.

"Är du seriöst allvarlig?" frågade Harry när han uppfattade Lucius extremt allvarliga min, sen skakade han på huvudet. "Skulle inte tro det."

Till det höjde Lucius ett elegant ögonbryn. "Jag skulle vilja uttrycka mig att du inte har något större val, Potter."

Harry fattade ingenting. Var det ett skämt? Ett mycket dåligt skämt? Lucius Malfoy såg däremot _inte _ut att skämta.

"Vad är det här?" frågade Harry, nu förvirrad. Om, vi tar det igen, _om_ det Lucius Malfoy sa faktiska var sant då var frågan bara, _varför?_ Voldemort var död, så det var ingen mening med att göra en sådan plan nu. Det var lite försent nu.

"Din, min, min sons, min familjs, allas framtid och dystra öde." svarade Lucius och hans röst blev buttrare för varje ord.

Harry var nu mer förvirrad än någonsin. Var det här någon mysko dröm av något slag, och varför betedde sig Lucius Malfoy sig så konstigt åt? Var inte han en ondskefull galning som aldrig visade några känslor?

"Jag tror dig inte." sa Harry, inte lika självsäkert som han velat.

"Jag skulle ha väntat på att Dumbledore var här." sa Lucius till sig själv och gned sina tinningar, uppenbart irriterad på den tjockskalliga unga Gryffindoraren framför sig.

Som om han hade hört Lucius ord öppnades dörren och en mycket munter Dumbledore kom ingåendes. "Åh, ni har redan hunnit börja ser jag." sa Dumbledore och log när han satte sig i fåtöljen närmast tvåmanssoffan Harry satt i.

"Professorn?" Harry vände sig genast frågande till rektorn som glatt ignorerade honom och började istället tala med Lucius.

"Har du hunnit berätta det än?" frågan besvarades med en kort nick från Lucius. "Då så, hur tog han det?"

"Som förväntat, han tror mig inte. Men eftersom att du är här nu så kan du ju tal-" började Lucius, men Dumbledore hann vända sig mot Harry igen innan Lucius var klar.

"Så jag får väl säga gratulerar min gosse!"

"Professorn, vad…?"

"Det är sant Harry, jag har kollat upp det. Du _ska_ gifta dig med Draco Malfoy." sa Dumbledore leende med en glimt i sina ljusblå ögon.

"Tyvärr." muttrade Lucius och brydde sig inte om ifall de andra två hörde honom.

Dumbledore tog ingen notis om det. "Det finns nog ingen väg ur det här är jag rädd, Harry. Det var bestämt innan du föddes. _Hur?_ Det får du få reda på någon annan gång. Som du kanske kan förstå så har det inte varit säkert att berätta det för er än, men nu så är Voldemort död och alla hinder ur vägen."

"Säg att det här är en mardröm, snälla." vad de faktiskt sa började långsamt sjunka in i Harrys ovilliga hjärna.

"Om det ändå var det." muttrade Lucius från sin fåtölj, nu helt utelämnad ur samtalet.

"Nej Harry, du är vaken. Det kommer antagligen som en chock. Ditt liv kommer att bli väldigt annorlunda från tidigare. Dina framtidsplaner förstörda, men se det positivt." Harry hade väldigt svårt att göra just det.

"Men vad jag vill då?" frågade Harry skräckslaget.

"Se det som om det är det här som du vill." sa Dumbledore uppmuntrande, men gjorde Harry nästan deprimerad.

"Jag kan inte gifta mig med Malfoy." sa Harry och hörde själv hur konstigt det lät. "Jag menar, gifta sig ska man ju göra när man älskar varandra, och vi _hatar_ varandra! Och sen så ska jag ju redan gifta mig med Ginny."

Dumbledore höjde ett ögonbryn.

När Harry sa det tittade Lucius intresserat upp. "Jaså, är ni förlovade."

Harry vred sig lite på sin plats. "Nej, vi tänkte ta det lite senare, ni vet inte på skolan och så."

Det minimala ljuset av hopp som kunde ha funnits i Lucius ögon försvann.

Dumbledore och Lucius växlade en blick.

"Då är det helt kört för dig då. Det kanske hade kunnat gå att gå runt om du var förlovad med två. Men, men…" Dumbledore lät inte det minsta besviken, men på ett ögonblick ändrades Dumbledores glada och muntra utstrålning till mycket alvarlig. "Du har gjort det en gång och nu får du göra det igen. Du måste acceptera ditt öde, Harry."

* * *

**Så... Nu vet Harry om det också, äntligen! :)** **Narcissa... hon blir värre... ;)**


	5. Och du gick med på det?

**Då fortsätter vi där vi lämnade sist. Jag vet, det var länge sedan jag lade ut, förlåt, jag ska försöka skärpa mig... X) **

* * *

Draco hade återigen blivit lämnad ensam i sitt rum. Nu för att tänka. Hans mor hade förklarat för honom, vad han antog var långt ifrån allt. Om hans föräldrar hade valt ut hans livspartner så skulle han leva med den, även om det råkade var Harry Potter. Om så än ovilligt.

Han drog på sig ett par jeans och satte sig sedan ner på sängen. Var hade hans liv tagit en så stor vändning, rakt ner? Han måste ha sovit då eller nått, förmodligen.

Dörren till hans rum öppnandes och Pansy stack in huvudet. _Åh, nej!_ Han lät sig falla bakåt, ner på den mjuka madrassen.

"Draco", väste hon upphetsat och placerade sig framför honom. Han orkade inte titta på henne och hade därför blicken fäst i taket.

"Vad?!"

"Jag såg _Narcissa_ ute i korridoren!" hasplade hon ur sig.

"Det förvånar mig inte." svarade Draco ointresserat.

"Visste du?" Pansys nyhet föll i högen med skräppost.

"Ja, hon var här." suckade Draco. Han hade ingen lust med Pansy just nu.

"Låt mig gissa, hon kom för att berätta att det var helt fel och att du istället ska gifta dig med mig, som planerat."

"Nästan, hon kom för att berätta att det var helt rätt och att jag fortfarande ska gifta mig med Potter, som planerat."

Pansy verkade förbereda sig för att ge Draco en utskällning, men hon visste att han inte ljög. Hon slängde sig på rygg bredvid Draco. "Livet suger." suckade hon och gjorde honom sällskap med att stirra upp i taket.

"Värre än döden." höll Draco med och vred huvudet så att han kunde titta på Pansy. Hon var faktiskt helt okej när hon inte betedde sig så irriterande.

Hon vred också på huvudet. "Värre än döden."

Draco gjorde något som skulle kunna vara ett litet tecken till ett leende och Pansy log tillbaka.

* * *

Harry stod och stampade nervöst med ena foten. Han visste att han skulle behöva berätta vad han just fått reda på till Ron och Hermione, och framförallt Ginny. Han visste bara inte om han var redo än. Han hade ju inte förstått det själv än, det kändes fortfarande som en mardröm av något slag, en mycket verklig en.

Han hade gått som i en dimma upp till sjunde våningen efter att Lucius Malfoy och Dumbledore tyckt att de plågat honom nog. Nu stod han utanför tjocka damen, som hade tröttnat på att fråga honom om lösenordet efter att ha frågat honom om det minst ett par tusen gånger, men han lyssnade inte på henne. Han ville gå in när han var redo, vilket han aldrig verkade bli.

_Okej, jag kan komma på en enkel lögn för stunden och berätta det när det inte finns någon annan utväg, ja, så får jag göra. Nu är det bara att komma på en lögn också…_ Vilket visade sig vara svårare än han trott. Han kunde inte ljuga och säga att det gällde betyg för då fanns det ingen anledning till Lucius Malfoys närvaro, plus att Hermione skulle göra hans liv till ett helvete och få honom att studera dygnet runt. Han kunde inte heller säga att det handlade om Voldemort, för då skulle han behöva dra något i detalj, vilket skulle ta minst hela natten att komma på.

Han behövde inte oroa sig över det problemet speciellt länge, för just då öppnades porträtthålet och en tredjeårselev skyndade förbi honom. Till Harrys stora olycka så satt Hermione precis rakt fram, och naturligtvis skulle hon titta mot porträtthålet just då.

Tjocka damen hann bara stänga sig innan hon var tvungen att öppnas igen, den här gången av Hermione. "Åh, Harry, äntligen, vilken tid det tog! Varför kommer du inte in?" hon lät honom inte svara utan släpade med sig honom in till soffan hon suttit i innan och drog ner honom bredvid sig.

Harry såg sig om. "Var är Ginny?" undrade han när han upptäckte hennes frånvaro.

"Du missade henne precis. Hon var tvungen att göra en grej som tydligen skulle ta ett ganska bra tag." svarade Hermione snabbt och satte sig och väntade på att han skulle förklara.

"Åh, okej." sa han lättat. Åt det gav Hermione honom en snabb förvirrad blick. "Ja…" han drog ut på det så mycket han kunde. Hermione tvingade honom nästan till att berätta allt även om hon inte frågade högt. Ron däremot orkade inte vänta in Harry.

"Vad var allt det där om, Harry?" Frågade Ron som satt i en fåtölj bredvid.

"Åh, det var inget, hehe." det där fungerade inte och han visste det.

"Harry?" sa Hermione i en silkeslen ton.

"Okej då, det var väl något." sa han besvärat men sen sa han inget mer trots de uppmuntrande blickarna från Hermione.

"Vad var det då?" frågade Ron tillslut.

_En lögn, jag behöver en lögn! _"Okej, Malfoy ville att jag skulle förlåta honom, därför…"

"Att han är officiellt frikänd?" fortsatte Hermione.

"Precis." han hade svårt att tro att de skulle gå på det.

"Jaha. Du förlät honom inte, eller hur." sa Ron som visst hade gått på det.

"Nej, självklart inte." Harry skakade kraftigt på huvudet.

"Hm, jag förstår inte att Malfoy kunde tro att du skulle göra det?" frågade Ron sig själv funderande.

"He, inte jag heller." sa Harry och kliade sig i bakhuvudet.

Han sneglade mot Hermione som satt och studerade honom med misstänksam blick. Ett ögonblick blev han orolig att hon skulle ifrågasätta honom, men till hans lättnad gjorde hon inte det.

"Ja, Ron, visst är det konstigt?" sa hon till Ron fast hennes ögon lämnade inte Harry.

"Ja, men du Hermione skulle du kunna hjälpa mig med läxan i förvandlingskonst till imorgon?" frågade Ron som funderat klart om Malfoy och förlåtelser.

"Men Ron! Du kan inte mena att du inte gjort den än?!"

"Men Hermione, jag har inte hunnit." var Rons exemplariska ursäkt.

"Men du hinner spela trollkars schack mot dig själv?" undrade hon spydigt och gjorde en gäst mot brädet han hade i sitt knä.

"Det gäller att prioritera saker här i livet också, Hermione." sa Ron och sköt ut underläppen.

"Ja, _rätt_ saker. Du borde tänka mer på din framtid Ron!" åt de orden sjönk Harry ner ytterligare i soffan, men detta gick obemärkt förbi hans tjafsande vänner.

"Det gör jag. Jag har mycket mer nytta av att bli bättre i mitt tänkande och spel än att lära mig om…" Han grävde upp Hermiones anteckningar ur sin väska. "om hur man kan få en pall att gå ärenden åt en! Eller vänta, det skulle ju faktiskt vara väldigt praktiskt."

"Hur fick du tag på de där?!" sa Hermione och snappade tillbaka sina anteckningar.

"Hallå där, jag läste faktiskt!"

"Ja, men de är mina!"

"Har du svårt att dela med dig, eller? Du kan dem ju utantill!"

"Det har inte med saken att göra, Ron!"

Harry slutade lyssna och återvände till sina egna tankar innan han kom på att han också glömt att göra den läxan.

* * *

Det var inte förens dagen därpå som Hermione gjorde sitt drag. De var på väg till stora salen för frukost som hon stannade och tog tag i hans arm. Han stannade upp och tittade frågande på henne. Några steg framåt stannade även Ron och Ginny.

"Jag glömde säga någonting till dig, Harry… Om läxan… Jätte viktigt." sa Hermione och gav honom en menande blick.

"Hjälpte du _honom_ med läxan, men du vägrade hjälpa _mig_?!" sa Ron, direkt sur.

Hermione himlade med ögonen åt honom. "Jo, Harry, jätte viktigt." hon vände sig fram till Ron och Ginny. "Ni kan väl gå i förväg, vi kommer snart." garanterade hon med ett snabbt leende.

"Försöker du sno min pojkvän? I sådana fall vet du att jag inte kan förlåta dig." skojade Ginny i en retlig ton, trots det kunde Harry inte hjälpa att känna skuldkänslor.

"Jo, visst självklart. Det är helt klart min plan." retades Hermione tillbaka. Ginny skrattade och drog med sig Ron bort genom korridoren, mot stora salen.

De stod kvar och såg Ron och Ginny runda ett hörn innan Hermione tog hans uppmärksamhet till sig.

"Vad var _det där_ om?" väste hon men han kunde höra att hon var nyfiken.

"Det beror på vad _det där_ är, jag sa ju inte ens någonting."

Hermione himlade frustrerat på ögonen. "Inte nu, naturligtvis. Igår."

"Vad då? Jag vet inte vad du menar." sa Harry och spelade dum.

"Spela inte dum. Jag vet att du ljög för mig och Ron igår om vad Dumbledore kallade in dig för. Jag fattar inte att Ron gick på det." sa hon och spände ögonen i honom.

"Var det så uppenbart?" frågade Harry men det lät nästan mer som ett konstaterande.

Hermione nickade. "Vill du vara snäll och berätta vad det är som händer. Du har varit ganska… nedstämd, betett dig nästan förvirrat sedan du kom tillbaka igår." bad hon befallande.

Harry tvekade i någon minut, sedan kollade han runt dem efter tjuvlyssnare. "Inte här." Var allt han sa innan Hermione hade förstått vinken och börjat dra iväg honom till ett tomt klassrum.

De hittade ett inte långt därifrån, ett som de var tvungna att använda sig av magi för att ta sig in, så länge hade den dörren varit stängd. Hermione hittade en inte allt för dammig stol att trycka ner Harry i. Själv ställde hon sig väntande framför honom.

"Nå?" frågade hon tillslut när han inte sa något.

Skulle han berätta det för Hermione? Hon skulle ju visserligen få reda på det förr eller senare, troligare förr. Men skulle han då förstöra hennes nöje i att ta reda på det? Fast ville han verkligen att hon skulle få reda på det på något jätte olämpligt sätt eller från honom?

"Jag kan hålla kvar dig hela dagen, Harry, och du vet det. Lektionerna kan jag gå på med hjälp av min tid-vändare så jag har ingen brådska." sa hon och höjde på ett ögonbryn.

Han vred sig besvärat i stolen.

"Harry James Potter, berätta ögonblickligen vad det är eller jag förvandlar dig till en råtta och låter krumben leka med dig!" sa hon skarpt när hon snabbt sneglade på klockan och insåg att det skulle bli väldigt många lektioner att ta igen, även med sin tid-vändare.

"Okej… Jag vet bara inte var jag ska börja." sa han tillslut och satte huvudet i händerna.

"Vad sägs om att börja från början?" sa Hermione, vänligt den här gången.

"Frågan är bara var den är?" sa han och skakade på huvudet i händerna.

Hermione satte sig ner framför honom med benen i kors. "Jag antar att det här kommer att ta ett tag." Hon försökte fånga hans ögon så han stängde dem. "Vad hände när ni kom till Dumbledores kontor?"

"Vi gick aldrig dit." han visste att Hermione såg förvånad ut. "Vi gick till ett litet rum någonstans i slottet, mellan tjocka damen och Dumbledores kontor. Jag tittade inte så noga på vart vi gick eftersom att jag antog att vi skulle till Dumbledores kontor."

"Så där träffade ni Dumbledore?"

"Nej, han kom inte förens senare."

"Så… Det blev bara ni tre."

"Nej, Professor McGonagall gick direkt."

"Och lämnade dig ensam med _den där_?!"

Harry nickade. "Hon sa att Dumbledore skulle komma strax efter fast det kändes som om det tog en evighet."

"Sa Malfoy något eller satt ni tysta?"

Harry var ganska glad över att Hermione ställde frågor som fick honom att slippa behöva komma på ett sätt att förklara allt. "Jo, visst sa han något alltid." svarade han lågt, precis högt nog så att Hermione kunde höra vad han sa.

"Och det var…?" sa hon för att få igång honom.

"Det var… Jag vet inte. Eller jo, det är klart jag vet." sa han och sträckte på sig och drog en hand igenom sitt rufsiga korpsvarta hår. "Han ville prata om Draco." sa han tillslut.

Hermiones ögonbryn lämnade hennes ansikte och gick att hitta någonstans i hennes yviga hår. "Draco? Draco som i _Draco Malfoy?_" frågade hon misstroget och han nickade. "Jag menar, varför ville han prata om sin son med _dig?_"

"Därför… Därför att det handlade lite om mig också." sa han och började nervöst skruva på sig igen.

Hermiones ansikte blev allvarligt på mindre än en sekund. "Kan man inte lämna dig ensam i en minut utan att du och Malfoy ska börja bråka." konstaterande. "Vad har ni gjort den här gången då? Antagligen något allvarligt eftersom att det får Lucius Malfoy att ta sig besväret och komma hit! Att Ron inte berättade någonting om det här för mi-!"

"Nej, inget i den stilen!" utbrast Harry för att försvara sig själv och Ron från utskällning av Hermione.

"Inte?" frågade hon misstänksamt. "Vad var det om i så fall?"

"Jag… Jag vet inte hur jag ska säga det." sa han tillslut uppgivet.

"Jodå, han sa…? Harry jag vill verkligen veta och jag är ganska säker på att det blir lättare för dig om någon vet vad det var han sa. Tror du inte det?" sa Hermione vänligt med övertygande röst.

Han hade aldrig sett på det så, han hade bara tänkt på hur jobbigt det skulle bli att berätta det för dem. "Jo, kanske. Men jag kan verkligen inte berätta det för Ron, och än mindre Ginny." det vände sig i magen på honom när han tänkte på att berätta det för Ginny.

"Okej, jag ska inte säga något till dem, jag lovar dig det, Harry." lovade hon och verkade nästan mer angelägen om att få veta det nu än innan.

"Mm. Han sa att… att vi… jag och _Draco_… typ skulle… ja…" började han tveksamt.

"Ja…?" manade Hermione på.

"Han pratade om vår framtid och…"

"Framtid?! Och…?"

"Ja… typ… att vi… skulle… till sommarn…" allt för att dröja med sanningen, den fruktansvärda sanningen. "ska… bli… typ… gifta."

Han tog mod till sig och vågade äntligen titta upp på Hermione som inte verkade ha tagit emot informationen riktigt än.

"Så, ni ska… hm, hrm, ja, hrm, gifta er? Med varandra?" hon sa det samtidigt som hon nickade förstående. "VA?!"

Hon flög upp från golvet. "Säg att du skojar med mig!" sa hon alvarligt och tyckte inte att det hade varit ett roligt skämt, om det nu hade varit det.

"Det trodde jag med, och jag hoppades verkligen att det var det. Men _de_ slog in det i skallen på mig att det inte var det, hårt!" (A/N: inte bokstavligt talat)

"Du ljuger." sa Hermione och skakade på huvudet och sa det som om hon försökte övertyga dem båda.

"Jag ljuger inte, men för en gångs skull önskar jag verkligen att jag gjorde det, men det gör jag inte."

"De ljuger."

"Jag tror inte de gör det."

"Men du vet inte?!"

"Nej-"

"Precis!"

"JO! Åh, jag skulle inte ha sagt något från början!"

Hermione rynkade på ögonbrynen, drog bort håret som åkt fram framför ansiktet, hennes ögon smalnade och hon granskade honom för ett ögonblick. "Du ljuger inte." konstaterade hon efter ett tag och han kunde bara nicka och tänka. _Jag har ju sagt det hela tiden!_

"Och du gick med på det?!"

"Nej, det gjorde jag inte! Jag-" sa han och reste sig upp så att de nu stod ansikte mot ansikte, bortsett från att Hermione var lite kortare då.

"Jo, tydligen. Varför skulle du annars säga det nu, va?!"

"Jag har inget val!"

"Du har alltid ett val, Harry!"

"Inte att döma av vad jag fick reda på igår!"

Hermione var tyst en stund till.

"Så du ska gifta dig med Malfoy?" frågade hon.

"Ja."

"Men du har inga känslor för honom?"

"Nej."

"Och du vill egentligen inte gifta dig med honom?"

"Nej."

"Och du är fortfarande ihop med Ginny?"

"Ja."

"Och du tror att det kommer hålla om du gifter dig med Malfoy?"

"… Nej."

"Men du är kär i Ginny."

"…"

Hermione höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Du är inte säker på om du är kär i Ginny." det var ingen direkt fråga.

"… Jo, eller nej, eller, jag vet inte. Jag vet ingenting längre!" sa han frustrerat.

"Harry… jag vet inte vad jag ska säga." viskade Hermione.

"Inte jag heller."

"Jag ska kolla upp det här, Harry. Hur ska du berätta det för Ginny?"

"Det vet jag inte än."

"Du kanske ska vänta lite med det, så du inte gör det förhastat och allt blir helt fel. Ron kan vi utesluta helt och hållet, tycker jag, han skulle nog få spel." sa hon och log svagt mot honom.

"Ja, det blir nog bäst så." höll han med och besvarade svagt hennes leende.

Hon gav honom en snabb kram innan hon tittade på klockan. "Okej, vi har missat frukosten. Vi får smita ner till köket."

Han nickade och följde med henne ut ur rummet och mot köket. Han kände sig faktiskt lite lättad över att dela sin förvirring med någon, någon som skulle till varje pris försöka stötta och hjälpa honom.


	6. Draco, jag har letat efter dig

**Den här gången tog det inte lika lång tid ;P Tack jätte mycket för alla kommentarer men också till de som bara läser. Själv är jag oftast jätte dålig på att komentera på det jag läser och vet att det kan vara svårt ibland XD Nu vill jag inte att ni ska tro att jag inte vill ha komentarer! Det vill jag! Jätte mkt! XD **

**Det här kapitlet är ganska kort men jag har planerat att komma med ett till ganska snart... (Typ lite som en ursäkt för att jag varit så seg på att lägga ut :) )**

* * *

--Draco---Draco---Draco--

Han var på väg till frukosten. Det var dagen efter att hans föräldrar kommit till Hogwarts. Han hade ingen direkt aning om vart de tagit vägen efteråt men han hade en känsla av att de inte hade lämnat slottet. Han hade ännu inte hunnit träffa sin far och var lite glad över det, det skulle kännas väldigt konstigt när han gjorde det.

Pansy hade gått tillbaka till att vara sitt vanliga irriterande jag. Vilket var mycket… _irriterande_. Så irriterande att han ville döda henne, på riktigt. Vanligtvis var det bara tomma hot men nu var han riktigt irriterad.

Hon hade, som vanligt, kommit in till honom runt halv fem den morgonen. Det var visserligen ända sättet att få upp honom i tid innan skolan började och så att de hann äta lite frukost innan också. Men det fick inte hans humör att bli något bättre för det, skolan skulle kunna spränga sig själv i luften fast frukosten skulle han kunna tänka sig att äta först.

Så han var alltså både trött och irriterad. Inte precis så att man skulle vilja ha något med honom att göra. Fast Pansy ville tydligen _alltid _ha något med honom att göra, vilket också var irriterande.

Draco Malfoys nya favorit ord: irriterande.

Antagligen var det väldigt synd om de åtta elever som haft oturen att vara _irriterande_ i hans väg mot stora salen, det tyckte inte han då, för så småningom skulle ju någon hitta dem och de skulle ju överleva. Pansy hade på något mirakulöst sett lyckats undvika att bli utsatt för hans vrede.

Men till alla stackars oskyldiga elevers lycka var han och Pansy framme vid stora salen där det fanns vaknande, något ouppmärksamma, lärare som drack sitt morgon kaffe och hindrade honom från att attackera någon i stora salen.

En helt vanlig morgon för Draco Malfoy.

De gick bort till sina vanliga platser vid slytherinbordet och satte sig ner. Pansy satt till hans förvåning inte i princip på honom som hon brukade, utan satt mer civiliserat och mer för sig själv. Det var säkert för att han nu var upptagen. Nu när han kom att tänka på det så var det nästan synd om Potter när det kom till Pansy, hon skulle vara en plåga för Potter till hans sista dag, eller natt, vilket det nu blir.

På tal om Potter, hur skulle han tackla honom? Inte bokstavligt talat.

Han sneglade diskret mot Gryffindorbordet för att kolla lite efter… ingen speciell. Potter var inte där. Han tittade lite närmare och gick igenom varje huvud vid det bordet, utan framgång. Han kunde inte se ingen speciell någon stans, och inte hans irriterande vänner heller.

Han tog en blåbärsmuffin och betraktade portarna i stället. Han åt den inte, men Pansy skulle börja trakassera honom om hon trodde att han inte åt något. Han satt och studerade alla som kom in, diskret naturligtvis, men ingen speciell kom inte in.

Pansy pratade med Theodore ett tag, sedan med Blaise. Hon verkade inte ha mycket att säga till dem för efter bara någon minut efter att hon börjat prata med Theodore tröttnade hon på dem och vände sig till Draco istället.

"Theo säger att han sett hon, Abbot, tillsammans med Thomas i Gryffindor. Jag förstår inte vad hon ser i honom, alltså eww!" Han märkte inte ens att hon pratade med honom för just då uppenbarade sig en viss rödhårig blodsförrädare och hans lillasyster. Men ingen Potter… Hrm, ingen speciell.

"Och Blaise säger att han hört att hon, Brown, som var tillsammans med Weasley förra året har-"

Nämnd Weasley gick och satte sig bredvid tidigare nämnd Thomas och började bre sig en smörgås.

Mini Weasley satte sig bredvid nämnd Brown och började prata med henne om något som säkert var helt ointressant.

"-men att hon egentligen inte ville det-" lika ointressant som alla rykten Pansy försökte dränka honom med.

Efter ytterligare några minuter hade det fortfarande inte kommit in ingen speciell så han tittade mot Gryffindor bordet igen. Mini Weasley satt fortfarande i en konversation med Brown men hade svårt att inte snegla mot portarna minst två gånger i sekunden. Var hon orolig för Potter? Hade Potter tagit en väldigt tidig frukost, just den här morgonen? Och nu när han tänkte på det. Varför var inte smutsskallen Granger där? Var mini Weasley möjligtvis rädd att de gjorde något, eftersom att de var frånvarande tillsammans? Den tanken irriterade honom. Varför var de frånvarande tillsammans?! Och varför tänkte han på Potter över huvud taget?!

Han tryckte ner muffinsen på sin tallrik och tog upp Pansys kniv och började tortera den stackars muffinsen.

"Jo och då tycker jag att hon borde – Åh, du kan ta den här också." sa hon, tog ett sista bett på sin hallonmuffin och lade sedan den halvätna muffinsen på hans tallrik.

Utan större glädje pulveriserade han den också. "Här, den här tappade Theo på golvet." hon gav honom ännu en blåbärsmuffin som gick samma öde till mötes som det två första.

När han tröttnat på dem gav han ifrån sig en frustrerad suck och räckte över tallriken till Crabbe. "Åh, tack!" tackade en överlycklig Crabbe och högg in. Draco gav honom en äcklad blick och vände sig mot Pansy som också tittade äcklat på Crabbe.

"Är du klar?" frågade han henne.

"Jag kommer inte att kunna äta något mer nu ändå." svarade hon och reste sig upp.

Skulle Potter skryta med sin frånvaro så hade han ingen lust att äta någon obetydlig liten frukost.

Han reste sig också upp samtidigt som han slängde en sista blick mot Gryffindorbordet och råkade av misstag få ett ögonblicks ögonkontakt med mini Weasley innan han och Pansy lämnade stora salen bakom sig och styrde stegen mot deras första lektion. Trolldomskonst med Ravenclawarna.

Den lektionen var alltid lika ointressant. Alla i Ravenclaw, han och oftast Pansy klarade allt på direkten, så det som möjligtvis var roligt med de lektionerna var att titta på de som misslyckades eller om det var någon enstaka i Ravenclaw som klantade till det. Just den dagen var det ingen som gjorde det och alla var på topp humör. Alla utom en viss Slytherinare, alltså alla utom Draco. Om det var någon mer som var på dåligt humör så var den inte värd att räknas.

Lektionen gick som tur var hyfsat fort och de var fria från den plågan. Nu var det bara en hel dag kvar. Pansy fick i princip släpa med sig honom genom korridorerna för att han tog så lång tid på sig och släpade fötterna efter sig. Det tills de svängde runt ett hörn för att se Potter och hans vänner stå och prata med mini Weasley, då vaknade Draco ur sin trötthet, men ilskan växte.

Mini Weasley log strålande mot Potter och skulle just slänga sina armar om Potter när Draco i nästa sekund, han hade ingen aning om hur det kom sig eller varför, knuffade bort mini Weasley så att hon tappade balansen och landade med en hård duns på baken på det hårda stengolvet.

"Jag vill inte att du rör med dina smutsiga små händer på vad som är mitt." fräste han illsket åt henne där hon satt på golvet framför honom. Han kunde känna Potters chockade ögon i nacken och såg Weasleys chockade ansiktsuttryck i ögonvrån. Granger var den enda som inte verkade förlamad och skyndade fram för att hjälpa mini Weasley upp på fötter samtidigt som hon skickade honom en blick som sa: _Det där var väl onödigt!_

"Vad är det för fel på dig?!" spottade mini Weasley ur sig.

Ja, vad var det för fel på honom egentligen? Vad höll han på med? Han brukade inte reagera på att Gryffindorare sprang runt och kramades! Och _vad_ exakt hade han just sagt högt, _så att andra kunnat höra honom_? Att Potter var _hans?!_

"Vad är det för fel på _dig_?!" fräste Pansy tillbaka till mini Weasley och ställde sig intill Draco. Ibland kunde Pansy vara en räddande djävul om hon bara ville. Draco hade för tillfället tappat förmågan att tala.

"Och vad menar du med det?!" fortsatte mini Weasley och höjde rösten ytterligare, tydligen mer lätt irriterad än vad Draco var.

"Kom Draco, de här blodsförrädarna och smutsskallen är för duma för att vara värda besväret." sa Pansy till honom och ignorerade mini Weasleys obetydliga ilska. Hon lade en arm runt hans midja och lyckades få loss hans fastsvetsade fötter och de gick vidare.

Potter och hans vänner stirrade efter dem.

Snygg räddning Pansy.

_--Pansy---Pansy---Pansy--_

_Okej, de ska gifta sig. Puh, jag förstår bara inte varför. Draco är väldigt mån om vad som är hans, så det var ingen större förvåning att han reagerade så, han ser antagligen redan Potter som sin, bara det att han inte själv förstått det än. Jag ville ju vara den som fick honom att bli så… beskyddande, svartsjuk. Men det går ju inte att hjälpas, Lucius har sagt sitt och jag vet att hans beslutsamhet nästan gick att mätas med mörkrets herres så… Det finns nog inget att göra åt det. Och i ärlighetens namn är jag faktiskt glad att den där Weasley inte fick Potter, det hade varit ett sånt slöseri. _Medans Pansy tänkte tog hon med sig sin Slytherin prins till en avlägsen korridor och ställde honom framför sig och jagade efter att fånga hans blick, men den var långt borta.

Draco var nästan förlorad i tankar, vilket aldrig var bra. Hon sträckte ut armen och gav Draco en susande örfil. "Skärp dig, Draco! Det är inget du kan göra åt nu!" skällde hon på honom. Hans ansikte vändes sakta mot henne. Hans ögon sköt blixtar och hon började fnittra nervöst. Kanske hade hon tagit i lite för hårt. Han gav henne oväntat en örfil tillbaka.

"Förolämpa mig _aldrig_ så där igen." varnade han henne samtidigt som hans ena kind började anta en rosaaktig ton. Hon hade tårar i ögonen, både efter örfilen och eftersom att Draco var tillbaka till sitt vanliga jag.

"Alltid, för dig." sa hon och log, han höjde bara ett ögonbryn åt henne. De hade aldrig speciellt långa bråk, det hade de inte ork till. "Vi måste skynda oss nu om vi inte vill bli förskräckligt försenade till örtläran."

Hon drog honom till sig i en kram, han kramade som vanligt inte tillbaka men den här gången kände hon att han inte var lika förfärad som vanligt. Han hade ju så mycket annat att vara förfärad över för stunden.

De skulle just till att gå när de hörde en mycket välbekant röst bakom sig.

"Draco. Jag har letat efter dig."

* * *

**Det var allt! Vem kan det vara tro? ;P Det är ganska uppenbart men jag beslöt mig för att kapa av det där... Och som sagt var så kommer nog nästa kapitel ut inom en inte allt för lång framtid.. XD **


	7. Jag delar ingenting med Potter

"Vad var det där om?" Frågade Ron gapande.

Malfoy hade kommit precis efter att Harry och Hermione förklarat att de missat frukost på grund av Peeves. Vilket var en lögn, men det behövde ju inte Ginny och Ron veta.

"Ron, stäng munnen." bad Hermione.

"Har du gjort honom någonting, Ginny?" frågade Ron och vände sig mot Ginny.

"Nej, varför skulle jag bry mig om den idioten!?" fräste Ginny med tårar i ögonen som hon snabbt torkade bort med baksidan av ena handen.

"Vad menade han då?" Ron tittade frågande på Harry som ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag tror jag har en aning." sa Hermione tyst för sig själv.

"Kan du vara så snäll och berätta det för oss andra också, för vi har ingen aning." undrade Ginny.

"Inte jag heller, egentligen." svarade Hermione snabbt. Hon tittade på sin klocka. "Oj, vad mycket klockan är! Måste rusa." och så var hon borta.

Harry bestämde sig för att påminna sig själv senare att fråga Hermione om det. "Nej, ska vi också gå till våra lektioner?" föreslog han efter en kort tystnad.

"Åh, nej! Vi har förvandlingskonst och Hermione glömde hjälpa mig med läxan!" beklagade sig Ron.

"Hjälpa eller göra den åt dig?" frågade Ginny med ett litet leende och himlade med ögonen. Hon verkade ha lugnat ner sig nu.

"Jag kan faktiskt göra mina egna läxor." sa Ron surt.

"Ha, det tror jag på när du bevisat det." retades Ginny och lipade åt Ron. Ron lade armarna i kors och vände sig i protest bort från henne. "Vad löjlig du är Ron."

"Jag är inte löjlig. Kom Harry, vi har en lektion att gå till." sa Ron och började gå.

"Visst gör det ni." sa Ginny glatt och vände sig mot Harry.

"Harry, kom!" ropade Ron men vände sig inte om utan fortsatte ner i korridoren.

Ginny log mot honom och tog ett steg närmare. "Jag längtar verkligen tills vi slutat skolan så att vi kan gifta oss, men också tills vi slipper se den där idioten Malfoy igen."

Hennes ord värmde inte precis.

"Du får lycka till på lektionen, Harry." Hon böjde sig fram och skulle just ge honom en snabb puss innan hon gick när hon för andra gången på tio minuter blev bortknuffad så att hon föll på det hårda golvet och blev ersatt av en smal kvinna med långt blont hår.

"Harry, det var länge sedan!" kvittrade Narcissa Malfoy och kramade honom hårt.

"Eh…?" var allt han fick fram.

"Åh, vi har _så _mycket att prata och planera om." fortsatte hon som om det var en väninna hon pratade med. "Kom vi behöver en pratstund, alla fem, tror jag bestämt."

Hon krokade sin vänstra arm runt hans högra och började leda den stackars chockade Harry mot någonstans, som han inte visste vart det var. De lämnade Ginny där på golvet. Ginny var på gränsen till att svimma och Ron hade sedan länge gått utom hörhåll och hade inte märkt något.

"V- vad...?" stammade han ur sig.

Hon stannade tvärt och tittade skarpt på honom, men på ett vänligt sätt. "Jag vet, Harry. Det här är väldigt förvirrande för dig just nu. Det är det för Draco också. Ni hade ingen aning och det kom väldigt plötsligt, men jag fick inte säga någonting för Lucius förens nu. Det skulle tydligen vara ett speciellt datum som han hade bestämt när han var liten, eller något annat löjligt i den stilen. Följ bara med, du kommer att förstå tids nog, det kan jag nästan lova dig."

Harry hade aldrig kunnat ana att Narcissa besatt den här vänliga personligheten och undrade samtidigt varför hon lagt den så långt in i garderoben att den inte kom fram förens nu.

De började gå igen. Harry hade ingen riktig aning om varför han följde med henne.

Hon stannade tillslut framför en tavla med en sur gubbe på.

"Jo, Harry, vill du ha mjölk i ditt te?" undrade Narcissa och sa ett kort lösenord till den sure gubben.

"Öh, visst." svarade han lite osäkert.

"Okej, då fixar jag en kopp." sa hon och försvann in i porträtthålet. Han hade ingen annat val än att följa efter. När han kommit in stängdes porträttet bakom honom med en hård smäll och han ångrade sig direkt.

I rummet han just trätt in i fanns tre personer. Lucius Malfoy, som satt i en stor fåtölj, Pansy Parkinson, som satt i en mindre soffa och längre in i rummet stod_ Draco Malfoy_ lutad mot väggen. Ingen av dem hade märkt Harry än.

Annars var rummet elegant inrett i mörkgrönt och grått, vilket fick det att påminna Harry starkt om Slytherins uppehållsrum. Det fanns även tavlor av landskap i svartvitt. Det enda som verkligen bröt av färg temat var elden som brann i eldstaden.

"Tar det lång tid? Vi har inte hela dagen på oss." sa Malfoy spydigt till sin far, tydligen inte på sitt bästa humör.

Det var då han fick syn på Harry.

"Vad gör Potter här." begärde han att få veta och spottade nästan ut varje ord.

Var det här samma Malfoy som den han stött på för bara några minuter sedan?

"Vi ska diskutera lite saker, ser du, Draco." sa Narcissa som kom in i rummet från ett annat rum intill med en bricka med fem koppar med te på. Hon ställde varsamt ner brickan på vardagsrumsbordet innan hon satte sig bredvid Parkinson med en av muggarna i ena handen. "Pansy, den ljusgrå muggen är din. Det är silverte i den, det föredrar ju du."

Harry hade ingen aning om att Narcissa Malfoy skulle, spontant, ställa sig och göra te. Visst, vem som helst kan ju gör te, men han hade lite svårt att se det framför sig.

"Vill du att jag ska be husalfen att hämta socker också?" frågade Narcissa Pansy och höjde ena handen.

Naturligtvis.

"Nej, det går bra tack." lugnade Pansy och tog sin kopp.

Lucius knäppte med fingrarna och en husalf kom springande in i rummet. Husalfen sprang fram till bordet, tog upp en kopp och skyndade över med den till Lucius som med en mycket bister min tog emot den och husalfen gav honom en djup bugning innan den fort lämnade rummet.

"Se så, sätt er ner pojkar." sa Narcissa och smuttade på sitt eget te.

Harry tittade mot Malfoy, sedan på den enda lediga fåtöljen, sedan på Malfoy igen. Malfoy gjorde samma sak.

"Det finns bara en fåtölj och de är två." sköt Pansy in, som om ingen annan redan hade förstått det.

"Jag vet, de får helt enkelt dela."

"Jag delar ingenting med Potter." sa Draco med armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Ni ska snart dela era liv med varandra, därför är det väl en bra början." det var ingen direkt fråga.

"Kan de inte bara trolla fram en extra fåtölj då?" undrade Pansy. "Eller så kan vi kanske tränga ner Draco här."

"Absolut inte, det blir alldeles för trångt, och en till fåtölj skulle förstöra hela möbleringen." klargjorde Narcissa. "Och vi har inte tid med att ni krånglar, sätt er nu så vi kan dricka lite te och prata, lugnt och sansat, om viktigare saker."

De hade inte något val, det märkte Harry på att Malfoy uppgivet lämnade väggen och gick och satte sig på ett av fåtöljens armstöd. Harry satte sig på det andra.

Lucius knäppte med fingrarna igen och husalfen kom springande. Den här gången serverade den Malfoy och Harry, bugade sig och försvann.

Harry lyfte koppen till munnen, han hoppades de inte försökt förgifta teet, innan han smakade på det.

"Harry, vad tyckte du om ditt te?" det var inte för varmt, eftersom att det var mjölk i, och han anade starkt att det var honung i. Jätte gott.

"Bra." svarade han och log svagt. Han kände sig fortfarande extremt obekväm i dessa människors sällskap.

Han tog en klunk till, det gjorde Draco också men det lade han inte märke till.

"Åh, det är ju förtjusande! Jag visste inte vad du ville ha, så jag lät göra det precis som Dracos." Både Harry och Draco var på gränsen till att spotta ut teet de hade i munnen.

Harry ville helt plötsligt inte ha något mer te, det ville inte slytherinaren bredvid honom heller.

"Det gör ju det hela så mycket lättare. Jag och Lucius har helt olika smak när det kommer till te, det kan vara riktigt besvärligt ibland." fortsatte Narcissa att prata på. "Fast å andra sidan har Lucius väldigt dålig smak om jag får säga det själv."

Lucius brydde sig inte om att lyssna på henne.

"För att komma till saken", Lucius orkade inte vara trevlig. "Ni ska tillbringa jullovet på Malfoy Manor."

"Det går inte. Jag ska till Ron och fira julen där."

"Ni ska tillbringa jullovet på Malfoy Manor." upprepade Lucius.

"Inte du då Pansy, dina föräldrar ville ha med dig på en semester i Brasilien om jag inte minns fel." sa Narcissa och log mot Parkinson som av någon anledning inte såg ut som om hon inte gillade tanken på att åka till Brasilien med sina föräldrar den här julen.

"Och jag antar att det är ytterst nödvändigt att Potter är där?" fnös Malfoy bredvid honom.

"Ja."

Malfoy skulle till att säga något mer till sin far men hann inte för i just den stunden tappade Harry balansen från armstödet och som ett försök att hålla sig uppe tog han tag i det som var närmast, Malfoy själv, och drog honom under sig. Som tur var föll de ner i fåtöljen, vad som inte var så tur var att Narcissa Malfoy bestämde sig för att det var ett perfekt tillfälle att trolla fast dem i den.

"Åh, är de inte söta?"

"Gå av mig, Potter!"

"Jag kan inte!"

"Vad menar du med _kan inte_? Res dig!"

"Jag sitter fast!"

Så medans de två ovilligt förlovade sjuttonåringarna gjorde allt för att ta sig upp ur fåtöljen, utan framgång, undrade Lucius över sin frus mentala hälsa. Vad skulle det där vara bra för?

Som om hon hört hans tankar lutade hon sig mot honom och viskade. "Vi måste få dem närmare varandra, och det är en perfekt början. "

Pansy visste inte om hon skulle klara av att hålla skrattet inne länge till. De var faktiskt ganska söta. Dracos hår hade lossnat lite från sin plats och hängde i ögonen på honom när han hotade och gormade åt Potter, som gjorde samma sak.

Harry gjorde förtvivlade försök att ta sig ifrån Slytherinarens knä men en osynlig kraft höll honom kvar. Han hade ingen aning om hur han hamnat i den här situationen från början. Då kunde de höra Parkinson fnittra febrilt och de stannade upp båda två och blängde på henne.

"Vad vill du, Pansy!? Om du vill fortsätta att vara levande när jag får tag på dig efter att ha kommit ur den här försök då använda din ondskefulla lilla mun till att övertala min mor att släppa oss." väste Malfoy till Parkinson. Malfoys föräldrar var dessvärre mitt uppe i en låg diskussion med varandra och verkade ha glöm bort dem.

"Varför använder ni inte bara era trollstavar?" föreslog Pansy och log ett elakt flin.

"Potter kan knappast vara till någon nytta och jag har, som du vet, min trollstav i _din_ väska som du har vid _dina_ fötter." fnös Malfoy. Harry blängde på honom. "Vad?!"

"Vad menar du med _knappast till någon nytta_? Jag skulle kunna bryta den här förtrollningen enkelt."

"Men vad väntar du på då!?"

"Jag har inte min trollstav."

"Vilken idiot skulle gå utan sin trollstav?!"

"Jag är ingen idiot, den är i min väska men den är kvar hos Ginny." det var då han kom ihåg Ginny. "Åh nej, Ginny!" Hon var säkert utom sig av ilska.

"Vad då, _åh nej Ginny_, klarar hon inte ens av att bära din väska eller?" fnös Parkinson och la ena benet över det andra. Harry totalignorerade henne.

"Vad menade du med det föresten?!" begärde Harry att få veta av Malfoy.

"Det har du ju redan frågat!" snäste Malfoy och stirrade tillbaka.

"Inte nu, förut! Varför gjorde du så mot Ginny?! Och det du sa-"

"Hon är väl inge kul att prata om, kan ni inte bråka om något roligare?" avbröt Parkinson och drack lite av sitt silverte.

"Det, käften Pansy, har du inte med att göra." svarade Malfoy.

"Nej, men för att göra en lång historia kort." sa Narcissa som just blivit klar med att prata med sin man. "Lucius och jag har diskuterat lite, vi ska åka tillbaka idag."

Harry kunde höra Malfoy mumla ett _äntligen._ Han såg Lucius Malfoy graciöst resa sig upp och försvinna ut genom porträtthålet.

"Då ses vi om en vecka då, mor." sa Malfoy helt känslokalt.

Helt plötsligt släppte den magiska kraften sitt grepp men eftersom de fortfarande kämpade emot så föll de ur fåtöljen, nu när det inte fanns något motstånd, ovanpå varandra.

"Men Draco, Lucius går och pratar med Dumbledore just nu. Ni ska ju följa med oss hem."


	8. Det här kommer att bli så roligt!

**Äntligen! Ett nytt kapitel! ;) **

* * *

Han låg och stirrade upp i taket och lyssnade på det inte så underbara ljudet av Draco Malfoys gormande av förbannelser som var riktade mot dörren.

Lucius hade kommit tillbaka med en flyttnyckel i form av en ljusstake i guld och i nästa stund befann de sig, alla utom Parkinson som fått stanna kvar på Hogwarts, i Malfoy Manors matsal. Harry hade inte hunnit få något intryck av rummet innan Narcissa hade dragit iväg med honom och Malfoy genom korridorer och rum tills de kom fram till det rum som Narcissa hade varit på väg till, det visade sig vara Draco Malfoys sovrum. Hon hade lämnat dem och sagt att hon skulle vara tillbaka inom fyra timmar, och att hon hade lite saker att göra.

Så nu, en sådär tre timmar senare, befann de sig fortfarande i Malfoys sovrum och anledningen till varför Malfoy så hjärtligt förbannade dörren var för att den var låst. Situationen var att de var ensamma, med varandra, inlåsta och aningen irriterade.

Harry suckade olyckligt.

Var det inte nog med att han behövt stå ut med Voldemort i alla dessa år och nu hade han två giftermål på halsen, ett med Ginny och det andra med _Malfoy_.

"Det är väl en vanlig Alohomora- förtrollning?" frågade Harry trött men lät blicken fortsätta stirra upp i taket.

Plötsligt ersattes taket av Malfoys huvud, Harry skrek nästan till av förvåning. "Ja, men som du kanske minns så hann jag aldrig ta tillbaka min trollstav från Pansy."

Jo, visst ja, de var trollstavslösa också.

Harry lät nu sin blick stirra på Malfoy istället, som stirrade tillbaka.

Efter en kvarts stirrningskamp tröttnade Malfoy och gick tillbaka till dörren medans Harry låg kavar i Malfoys bekväma säng.

"Tror du hon kommer tillbaka?" frågade Harry rakt ut i luften efter en stunds tystnad.

Han kunde höra Malfoy sucka bortifrån dörren. "Ska jag vara ärlig så…" Malfot suckade igen "tror jag inte det."

Han var förvånad över att Malfoy svarat honom överhuvudtaget och sedan över att det inte varit ett dugg spydigt. Han satte sig lutandes på armbågarna i sängen och tittade på Malfoy som nu stod lutad mot dörren.

"Vad!?"

"Finns det ingen annan väg ut härifrån?" frågade Harry och reste sig upp.

"Nej."

"Var leder den här dörren då?" frågade han och gick mot en stängd dörr.

"Den leder till mitt badrum."

"Åh, okej, den här då?" Harry gick mot en annan dörr.

"Det är min garderob."

"Har du inga lönngångar eller så då?"

"Nej. Vi tar oss inte härifrån!"

Harry hade trott att hela Malfoy Manor var fyllt med hemliga gångar och rum, vilket det säkert också var men tydligen inte Malfoys rum.

Harry hade redan börjat tröttna på det här. "Kan inte du försöka komma på något då, för att skrika på en dörr kommer inte att hjälpa, jag lovar att den inte kommer svara dig!" sa Harry surt.

Malfoys ögon smalnade hotfullt. "Ska du säga som bara har legat och stirrat upp i taket i tre timmar. Du är verkligen en idiot, Potter."

"Idiot? Är det någon som är en idiot så är det du!"

"Jaså?"

"Ja!"

"Jaså!?"

"Ja!"

"Hrm, hrm förlåt att jag stör." sa en liten röst. De vände hastigt huvudena åt det hållet. Det visade sig vara en husalf.

"Vad?" fräste Malfoy.

"Frun Narcissa bad mig att ta med något till er att äta eftersom de inte ville störa er med att tvinga ner er till matsalen." förklarade husalfen och ställde ifrån sig en bricka med mat på och bugade sig sedan djupt innan den försvann med ett pop.

"Hon planerar verkligen på att lämna oss här." sa Harry misstroget och Malfoy såg missnöjd ut.

En tystnad följde.

Harry funderade på hur han skulle ta sig tillbaka till Hogwarts, Hermione skulle bli vansinnig när hon fick reda på att han, visserligen mot sin vilja, lämnat skolan innan den slutat och han ville inte ens tänka på hur Ginny skulle reagera.

"Vill du verkligen gifta dig med den där Weasley tjejen?" Det var Malfoy som bröt tystnaden och frågan fick Harry att tappa hakan av förvåning.

"Va- Varför frågar du?" stammade han fram.

Malfoy höjde ett ögonbryn. "Det var inget svar på min fråga, Potter."

"Det har du inte med att göra." av någon underlig anledning ville Harry inte svara på den frågan.

"Jag har väldigt mycket med det att göra, Potter." svarade Malfoy iskallt.

"Varför bryr du dig?" frågade Harry och vände sig ifrån Malfoy, han ville inte prata om Ginny med sin såkallade fiende.

Malfoy svarade inte men väntade inte heller längre på något svar när han istället gick och tog något att äta från brickan husalfen lämnat dem.

* * *

Hermione hade precis blivit klar med sin lektion och var på väg mot stora salen för lunch. Egentligen skulle hon ha behövt gå till biblioteket för att studera och samtidigt undvika sina vänners frågor om vad hon menat innan hon smitit ifrån dem tre timmar tidigare. Hon hade förvånansvärt nog inga läxor men det var ju alltid bra med extra information och kunskap men hennes mage tyckte att lunch lät som en bättre idé. När hon kom in i stora salen såg hon Ginny sitta vid Gryffindorbordet och beslöt sig för att sätta sig mittemot henne.

"Har de inte kommit än?" frågade Hermione och satte ner sin väska på platsen bredvid sig.

"Hermione! När du gick så kom-" Hon avbröts av Ron som kom fram till dem just då.

"Vet någon av er var Harry är?!" frågade Ron och verkade en aning förvirrad. "Han kom aldrig till lektionen."

"Jag skulle just säga-" började Ginny.

"Nej, jag har inte sett honom sen imorse. Han mådde inte dåligt och gick till sjukhusflygen, då?"

"Nej, jag gick dit och kollade först men han var inte där, jag frågade till och med Madame Pomfrey men hon sa att ingen hade varit där på hela dagen och föresten så mådde han ju bra imorse." sa Ron och ryckte på axlarna.

"Harry gick-" började Ginny igen, nu lite irriterad över att bli avbruten hela tiden.

"Vet du var han är!?" frågade Ron och Hermione med en mun samtidigt som Ron satte sig ner på den lediga platsen bredvid Hermione.

"Nej, men jag-" avbruten igen.

"Han brukar inte skippa lektioner heller." påpekade Hermione. Det var naturligtvis hon som sett till det.

"Jag har hans trollstav", lyckades Ginny tillslut lägga in samtidigt som hon tog upp den ur Harrys väska. "och hans väska."

Hermione snappade trollstaven ur Ginnys hand. "Varför skulle han, inte illa ment Ginny, lämna sin trollstav hos dig."

Ginny skulle just svara när hon åter igen blev avbruten av Ron som knackade Hermione på axeln och stal hennes uppmärksamhet.

"Vad!?" frågade Hermione och Ginny. Ron bara pekade mot änden av bordet närmast dörrarna. När de tittade dit såg de Professor McGonagall komma med bestämda steg längs bordet och gick målmedvetet mot dem, hela tiden med snörpt mun. Ett ögonblick trodde de nästan att Professorn skulle gå förbi dem men då gjorde hon ett tvärt stopp bakom Ron och Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, res er up." De gjorde direkt som de blev tillsagda, alla tre. "Inte ni Miss. Weasley bara Mr. Weasley och Miss. Granger." Ginny satte sig ner igen och rodnade lätt. "Kom."

Ron och Hermione tittade förvirrat på varandra när de följde efter Professor McGonagall ut ur salen. Hermione kastade en sista blick bakåt mot Ginny innan de gick ut genom dörrarna.

Ron tittade förfärat och förvirrat på Hermione som himlade med ögonen åt honom och frågade vad de båda ville veta." Ursäkta Professorn, men var är vi på väg?"

"Rektorns kontor." kom ett kort svar.

"Men jag är hungrig, Hermione." klagade Ron lågt.

"Du klarar dig."

"Jag vill äta." suckade Ron men inte högt nog för att Professor McGonagall skulle höra honom.

Hermione himlade åter igen åt Ron. "Ursäkta Professorn, men skulle vi kunna äta lunch först?"

"Jag är ledsen Miss. Granger men det var tydligt att rektorn ville tala med er omgående." svarade McGonagall och kastade en snabb blick på Rons plågade ansikte.

Hermione gav Ron en menande blick, då passade Rons mage på att kurra högljut och Ron blängde tillbaka.

Några minuter senare stod Hermione och Ron, sida vid sida, på Dumbledores kontor.

Rektorn satt bakom sitt skrivbord med ett oläsligt ansiktsuttryck. Sedan så log han. "Tack Minerva, ni kan gå nu." Och hon avlägsnade sig.

"Så…" började Dumbledore och flätade fingrarna. "Blev ni förvånade."

Ron och Hermione såg ut som frågetecken.

"Att ni ville tala med oss, Professorn?" frågade Hermione.

"Nej, med det om Harry."

"Vad om Harry? Vi har inte sett honom sen imorse." sa Ron förvirrat.

"Nej, jag vet." sa Dumbledore lugnt.

"Vet du var han är?" frågade Ron hoppfullt.

"Ja."

"Men Professorn", började Hermione.

"Ni kan kalla mig Albus nu, vet ni. Det är mer än rätt."

"Okej." svarade Hermione osäkert. "… Albus… Vad menade du med förvirrade?"

"Giftermålet såklart. Själv blev jag inte överdrivet förvånad, det var bara lite oväntat." pratade Dumbledore på drömskt.

"Jag visste det sedan flera år tillbaka." sa Ron. "Det var inte alls oväntat."

Det var då Hermione insåg _vilket_ giftermål Dumbledore menade, och det var inte det Ron pratade om. Hon började skaka på huvudet och önskade att rektorn hade velat vara så vänlig att läsa hennes tankar just då. _Ron vet inget än!_

Som om Dumbledore hade läst hennes tankar tittade han på henne och såg ut som en gammal gubbe som sagt lite för mycket, vilket han också var.

"Du får ursäkta, Ron, men jag skulle vilja att du gick så att jag kunde prata med Hermione i enrum."

"Öh, visst." sa Ron förvånat och tittade på Hermione när han lämnade rektorns kontor som log lättat tillbaka, vilket naturligtvis gjorde honom ännu mer förvirrad.

"Sätt dig ner." föreslog rektorn när Ron lämnat rummet.

Hon satte sig ner i en stol framför skrivbordet. "Ron vet inget än."

"Jag förstod det, _det_ däremot förvånar mig lite." sa Dumbledore med ett leende på läpparna.

"Vi var rädda för hur han skulle reagera." sa hon uppriktigt och syftade på sig själv och Harry.

"Förståligt. Nå väl, det var bara dig vi ville tala med ändå." sa rektorn med ett mystiskt litet leende.

"Jaså? Tar det lång tid? Jag skulle behöva äta någonting innan jag börjar nästa lektion."

Han nickade förstående. "Det går nog att ordna ska du se. Så hur går studierna?"

Hermione rynkade förvirrat ögonbrynen. "Professorn, visste ni var Harry tagit vägen? Du har väl inte skickat ut honom på något dumt, onödigt, farligt och helt omöjligt uppdrag, nu igen?" frågade hon upprört.

"Självklart inte." svarade han lugnt och log ett strålande leende. "Harry är i säkert förvar, hoppas jag."

"Hoppas du!?"

Dumbledore ignorerade henne. "Vet du vad klockan är."

"Öh… Ja…" hon tittade ner på sitt armbandsur. "Den är…"

"Tjugotre minuter över tolv… hm, och vi sa halv ett…" mumlade han innan hon han svara och såg fundersam ut. "Har du något intressant att berätta som kan fördriva tiden, Hermione?"

"Öh… som vad då?" sa hon långsamt.

En axelryckning var allt hon fick.

"Okej då." hon sträckte på sig. "Vi fick inga nya läxor för den här veckan, inte i _något_ av ämnena!"

"Du vet väl att det bara är måndag." sa Dumbledore roat.

"Jag vet, men jag undrar om det kommer några under resten av veckan för jag tycker _inte_ att man ska lägga av nu, jullovet har inte börjat än. Tänk om folk skulle se det som tidig semester!" sa hon som om det var något av det värsta som skulle kunna hända.

"Ni kan väl be att få egen läxa då?"

"Det gjorde jag, men de sa bara 'Miss. Granger njut av det istället, det är ju snart jul' allihop. Njut, ska jag njuta av det! Tänk vad jag kan komma att missa!"

"Oroa dig inte, du kan få massor av kluriga läxor av mig om du vill." sa han och log och Hermiones ansikte lyste upp.

"Kan ni det!? Jag menar… om det inte är till för mycket besvär…" svarade hon och tittade hoppfullt upp på den gamle mannen framför henne.

"Jag har inte gjort det på länge, men det skulle vara ett nöje. I vilka ämnen?"

"Alla!" sa hon lyckligt men behärskat. Inombords kändes det som om hon skulle kunna slänga sig över skrivbordet och krama om rektorn, vilket bara var en känsla och inget som hon verkligen gjorde.

Dumbledore skrattade lågt. "Men det blir bara fram till lovet."

Hermione såg lite besviken ut.

"Jag slår vad om att du kommer att ha fullt upp." fortsatte han med en gåtfull glimt i ögat.

"Jag antar det." svarade hon och tänkte på frankrikeresan hon planerat med sina föräldrar.

Då hörde hon dörren öppnas bakom sig.

Dumbledores log. "Precis i tid"

Hermione vred på huvudet för att se vem det var. Det var väl McGonagall eller någon annan lärare.

Men det var inte Professor McGonagall.

Det var inte någon annan lärare heller.

Eller en elev för den delen, möjligtvis en tidigare sådan.

Hermiones ögon blev stora som tennisbollar.

"Åh, och Hermione Granger är här också, ser jag. Vad underbart! Då kan vi sätta igång med en gång då."

Dumbledore trollade fram en stol, en liknande den Hermione satt på, vilken var mycket bekväm, precis intill Hermiones egen. "Sitt ner, Narcissa." erbjöd han.

Narcissa Malfoy satte sig ner och vände sig direkt till Hermione och tog hennes händer i sina. "Det här kommer att bli _så_ roligt!" kvittrade hon till en mycket förskräckt Hermione.

Senare den dagen gick Hermione upp i uggletornet och skickade ett brev till sina föräldrar angående frankrike resan.

(Naturligtvis såg Dumbledore till att Hermione fick mat i magen, så att hon slapp svälta.)


	9. Vad gör Harry Potter i Malfoys garderob?

**Hej igen! Jag vill bara tacka för komentarerna jag fått, det är de som får mig att fortsätta uppdatera den här storyn (även om det dock är sällan) ;)**

* * *

"Jag ska tillbaka till Hogwarts" förkunnade Harry och stirrade surt på en inte allt för munter Draco Malfoy.

De hade nu varit övergivna i minst fem timmar. Det var lite svårt att veta exakt eftersom de inte hade någon klocka.

"Varför säger du det till mig? Jag bryr mig inte om vad du gör." svarade den inte allt för muntra Draco Malfoy.

Harry svarade inte och slutade stirra på Malfoy.

_Hur ska jag ta mig tillbaka till Hogwarts?_

De satt placerade i varsin soffa, fortfarande i Malfoys sovrum. Sofforna var extremt eleganta och bekväma och var, till ingens förvåning, i färgen grön och stod placerade parallellt med varandra med ett lika elegant, men kanske inte så bekvämt, vardagsrums bord i samma stil som sofforna i mellan.

Han hade bestämt sig för att han inte skulle stanna i en minut till och att han skulle till varje pris tillbringa julen hemma hos Ron och Ginny.

Det var för ungefär fem minuter sedan.

En annan husalf hade kommit tillbaka och hämtat brickan med mat för någon timme sedan.

_Dobby… Jag kanske kan få hit Dobby att rädda mig!_ Tanken slog honom och han reste sig hastigt upp och gick med snabba steg mot badrummet och Malfoy tittade nyfiket efter honom, men det lade han ingen större uppmärksamhet till.

När han kom in i badrummet insåg han att han valt fel dörr och gått in i garderoben istället.

_Malfoy måste tro att jag är galen… Men vem bryr sig?_ Tänkte han för sig själv.

_Du bryr dig… _sa en liten allt för tydlig röst.

"Det är ju bara för… ingen vill väl att folk ska tro att man är galen." sa han högt för att överrösta rösten.

I nästa sekund önskade att det var väldigt ljudisolerade dörrar i det här huset.

_Se du bryr dig…_

"Tyst!" inget svarade så han skakade på huvudet. Kanske han var galen. "Dobby." sa han rakt ut i luften.

I nästa sekund stod Dobby en meter framför honom. "Ni ropade Harry Potter sir!" sa husalfen och bugade sig djupt.

Harry satte sig på knä så att han nästan var i ögonhöjd med Dobby. "Dobby, du måste rädda mig! Jag står inte ut!"

Dobby såg förvånat på honom ett ögonblick innan husalfen sakta vred på huvudet och såg sig omkring i garderoben, som var gigantisk, och rös till.

"Ursäkta att Dobby frågar, men vad gör Harry Potter i unge Malfoys garderob?"

"Lång historia. Dobby ta mig tillbaka till Hogwarts!"

"Det kan inte Dobby göra." sa husalfen enkelt.

"Kan inte?" sa Harry långsamt och förvånat. Han hade väntat sig mer ett '_Självfallet, med en gång._' Eller liknande. "Vad menar du med kan inte?"

"Får inte. Dobby är ledsen." sa husalfen och tog tag i en närliggande sko och började, av gammal vana, slå sig i huvudet.

"Sluta Dobby." sa Harry och tog skon och kastade iväg den. "Jag bryr mig inte om att du inte får! Glöm det där jag sa om att sluta hjälpa mig! Hjälp mig!"

Men den trofaste husalfen skakade på huvudet. "Dobby har fått order av Dumbledore att inte ta Harry Potter från stället han är på även om Dobby ville det annars skulle Dobby bli tvingad att gå på en otrevlig middag med Mr. Malfoy och det vill inte Dobby."

"Dumbledore? Strunta i vad den gubben säger och hjälp mig! Jag kan lösa det där med dejten om du bara hjälper mig!"

"Dobby kan inte."

"Min trollstav, du kan hämta min trollstav så kan jag spränga mig ut härifrån. Jag tror den är hos Ginny."

"Dobby har blivit tillsagd att om Dobby hämtar trollstaven till Harry Potter så ska Dobby bli… Dobby vill inte ens säga det högt. Men Dobby kan hämta Harry Potters andra saker."

"Nej, det blir ju tvärtom än vad jag ville!" Men innan han sagt klart meningen hade Dobby försvunnit med ett litet "pop".

Harry sjönk ihop. Det var orättvist. Dumbledore var orättvis. Elake gubbe.

"Krake." provade Harry tveksamt.

Krake dök upp.

"Snälla?" provade han. Krake gav honom en blick och försvann sedan med ett "pop" han också, utan Harry.

Det där uttrycket, försöka duger, var inte bra enligt Harry längre.

"Det är orättvist."

"Brukar du sätta dig i garderober och prata med dig själv, Potter?"

Han vände hastigt på huvudet och såg Malfoy stå lutad i dörröppningen men ett höjt ögonbryn.

Han reste sig hastigt upp. "Sa inte du att du inte brydde dig om vad jag gjorde, Malfoy?"

"Det gör jag inte." svarade Slytherinaren och betraktade sina naglar.

"Varför frågar du då?" Undrade Harry och gick förbi Malfoy ut ur garderoben och snubblade på sin egen koffert som Dobby ställt där.

"Klumpigt Potter."

"Käften Malfoy."

"Åh, förlåt att jag är så sen, det tog mig lite längre tid än jag trodde!" hördes Narcissas röst kvittra från dörren. De vände huvudena mot dörren och såg henne stå i dörröppningen och le.

Dörren… var… öppen.

Harry försökte resa sig upp samtidigt som Malfoy försökte ta sig förbi honom, vilket slutade med att de båda två föll till golvet.

"Bort från mig Potter!" fräste Malfoy.

"Nej men, vad söta ni är! Jag ska inte störa mer." sa Narcissa och började stänga dörren.

"Nej!" utropade Harry och Malfoy i kör.

Hon hejdade sig. "Visst ja, se till att vara i sängen klockan sju. God natt på er!"

Och med en smäll stängdes dörren efter henne. En stund bara stirrade de på den stängda dörren.

"Hon kom tillbaka." sa Harry lågt.

"Det gjorde hon."

"Sa hon om hon skulle komma tillbaka igen?"

"Nej."

De vred på huvudena och tittade på varandra. Det var ungefär två centimeter mellan dem. Då insåg de vem det var de pratade med och kravlade sig så långt bort ifrån varandra som möjligt.

"Allt är ditt fel." anklagade Malfoy som kommit upp på fötter.

"Mitt fel? Jag har nästan inget med någonting av det här att göra!"

Tystnad.

Lite mer tystnad.

Tystnaden övergick till en kvävande tystnad. De visste inte ens vad de skulle bråka om längre.

"Vad menade hon med klockan sju föresten? Får du inte vara uppe längre, Malfoy?"

"Det får jag visst." svarade Malfoy iskallt.

"Lät inte så." sa Harry tyst till sig själv.

"Tro vad du vill Potter."

* * *

Narcissa satt och stickade i en soffa framför en eldstad någonstans i Malfoy Manor, eller ja, lät en trollformel göra stickandet åt henne. Som sällskap hade hon sin make Lucius som satt i en fåtölj intill.

"Så vad har du gjort idag?" frågade han sin fru ointresserat. Han frågade frågan varje dag och struntade i vad hon svarade, det var bara så att Narcissa ville att han skulle fråga, så han frågade.

"Åh, inget särskilt." svarade hon kort.

Det lät inte bra.

"Jaså inte?" frågade han misstänksamt och blev plötsligt _lite_ intresserad. Hon brukade dra en väldigt lång version av sin dag och underhålla sig själv i minst en timme.

"Nej, eller jo, jag var ju till Hogwarts nyss."

"Och vad gjorde du där?"

"Åh, inget särskilt." hon tog upp sitt trollspö och ändrade färg på garnet. "Jag kanske hälsade på någon."

"Som vem då?"

Hon tvekade ett ögonblick. "Kanske vår son." sa hon sedan självsäkert.

"Jaha, och vem har vi då uppe i hans rum." undrade Lucius och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Åh, jaha, visst ja, i så fall hälsade jag på Severus."

Han trodde inte på henne för en sekund.

"Det påminner mig, jag har inte sett till honom sedan vi kom tillbaka för ett antal timmar sedan." Han fruktade nästan att Draco och Potter tagit livet av varandra men hade inte orkat gått och kollat.

Hans fru bara log mot honom och blinkade med ögonen.

"Nej, jag vill _inte_ veta vad du har gjort." sa han strängt.

* * *

_Klockan är nog på väg att bli sju snart_, tänkte Draco och gick bort mot sin säng. Om han kände sin mor rätt så var det bäst att göra som hon sagt, man visste aldrig vad hon skulle kunna komma på, för sitt eget bästa. Bättre att vara på den säkra sidan.

Han gick till den högra sidan av sängen, den sidan som han alltid sov på, och började klä av sig sin skolklädnad.

"Öh, Malfoy vad gör du?" frågade Potter dumt. Potter var allt puckad.

"Vad ser det ut som, dumhuvud?" frågade han och himlade med ögonen.

"Du klär av dig."

"Jag byter om." rättade han. Han fick av sig klädnaden och slängde iväg den, en husalf skulle ta hand om den senare, och satte på sig ett par pyjamas byxor och kröp ner under täcket.

Draco tyckte inte om tanken på att behöva sova tillsammans med Potter i samma säng, _hans_ säng. Fast å andra sidan tyckte Draco inte om att ha Potter i _hans _hus eller i _hans _förlovning heller.

"Vart ska jag sova?" frågade Potter ynkligt efter en stund. Potter var verkligen dum på riktigt.

Men för att jäklas lite. "På soffan."

"O-okej." svarade Potter och gick bort mot sin koffert och hämtade något som Draco antog var hans pyjamas och gick sedan till en av sofforna.

Det gick enkelt.

Pop.

En husalf anlände. "J-jag s-skulle bara meddela att k-klockan är två minuter i sju." stammade den fram, bugade sig och försvann igen.

"Dags att sova då." muttrade Potter bortifrån soffan.

På magiskt vis dämpades belysningen och det blev tyst i rummet.

Ungefär två minuter senare.

"Ajajajajajajaj! Varmtvarmtvarmtvarmt!" Hördes det bortifrån Potter som for upp ur soffan och började utföra någon slags stäppdans.

"Tyst Potter! Jag försöker sova!" Han skulle missa sin skönhetssömn om Potter skulle hålla igång hela natten.

"Varmtvarmtvarmt!"

"Det är väl inte varmt." sa Draco irriterat.

"Golvet glöder, soffan också! Ajajaj!"

Han kunde känna madrassen gunga till när en ovälkommen Harry Potter invaderade den. Potter gav ifrån sig en lättnadens suck.

"Vad gör du i min säng Potter?" frågade han sammanbitet.

"Den bränns inte." förkunnade Potter.

"Nej, det är en säng, sängar brukar inte brännas. Och det du nyss gick på, Potter, kallas ett golv, golv brukar inte brännas. Och det du nyss låg på kallas en soffa och de bränns inte heller." förklarade han irriterat och sarkastiskt för Potter som om han var IQ befriad. Vilket, enligt Draco, han också säkert var.

"Din gör det. Jag tror jag sover här inatt."

"Jag sover inte med dig Potter." sa Draco äcklat.

"Du kan ju alltid gå och lägga dig på soffan." föreslog Potter och kröp ner under täcket.

Aldrig att han skulle låta Potter vinna det här, han skulle visa honom, han skulle allt ligga kvar i sängen tillsammans med Potter, om så mot sin vilja. Dracos egentligen enda tröst var att hans säng inte var speciellt liten, så de lade sig i varsin ände av sängen och hade en tyst dragkamp om täcket de delade på med minst två meter mellan dem.

* * *

De två metrarna var ytterst korta morgonen därpå. Draco Malfoy sov och så gjorde även Harry Potter, ovetandes, i famnen på varandra. Malfoy hade Potter i ett hårt grepp som Potter verkade finna sig i. En mycket underlig syn för en utomstående som skulle ha trott att de två i mitten av sängen egentligen skulle ha haft en mycket bra relation med varandra. Vilket alla som inte var utomstående skulle veta att så inte var fallet och _de_ skulle behöva läggas in på Sant Mungos i chocktillstånd vid åsynen av detta ovanliga par.

"Merlin, vad underbart gulliga ni är!" kvittrade Narcissa Malfoy som stod vid fotänden av sängen och betraktade scenen.

Sömndrucket började de två tonårspojkarna vakna till och öppna ögonen.

Blink… Blink… Blink…

Oförstående tittade de på varandra.

"!" de kastade sig åt varsitt håll och föll ner från sängen på varsin sida.

Harry som mindes svagt någonstans i bakhuvudet om att golvet var farligt kände snabbt på golvet runt sig och konstaterade att det inte var varmt längre.

"Vad fan, Potter, vad gjorde du på min sida sängen!?" gormade Malfoy.

"Din sida? _Du_ var på _min_ sida!" gormade Harry tillbaka.

"Duharingen sida i _min_ säng!"

"En sida är höger eller vänster, Malfoy. Inte båda. Och du vet mycket väl varför jag sov i sängen."

"Åh nej, var du uppe efter sju?" frågade Narcissa med en orolig ton i rösten.

"Öh, ja." svarade Harry tveksamt. Skulle hon straffa honom nu?

På nolltid var han indragen i en hård kram av Narcissa Malfoy.

"Åh, stackars liten! Du fick inga brännskador hoppas jag." sa hon och började titta granskande på honom.

"Nej, jag tror inte det." så det var hennes fel att golvet blivit överhettat.

"Vad bra." sa hon i sin vanliga ton och log. "Jag tog upp lite frukost till er." sa hon sedan och nickade menande på en husalf som ställde ner en bricka på vardagsrumsbordet.

Harry hörde en fnysning bortifrån Malfoy som stod med armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Nej, nu ska jag gå. Ha det så bra ni två." sa hon till dem och husalfen sprang fram till henne och tog tag i ett hörn av hennes klädnad och 'pop' så var de borta.

Resten av morgonen, eller ja, klockan var egentligen runt tolv när de vaknade men det visste ju inte Harry, (A/N de somnade inte direkt klockan sju) verkade Malfoy ha bestämt sig för att total ignorera Harry. Inte Harry emot. Så frukosten – lunchen – åts under största möjliga tystnad.

Harry tog en smörgås och gick och satte sig i fönstret som även det, likt nästan allt annat i Draco Malfoys rum, var gigantiskt. Harry började undra om han någonsin skulle komma därifrån eller om det här var slutet när han hörde ett pickande på fönstret.

Han tittade upp.

_Hedwig?_

Ett parti av fönstret öppnades och ugglan flög in, gjorde ett varv i rummet, irriterade Malfoy och landade sedan framför Harry. Harry såg att hon hade en liten pergamentbit fastbunden vid ena benet och tog låss den. Hedwig började picka honom på benet i jakt på ugglegodis, men eftersom han inte hade något gav han henne det sista av sin smörgås istället. Hon tog lite missnöjt emot den och flög sedan ut igen.

Harry vecklade upp lappen och rynkade ögonbrynen. Det stod bara två ord och ett namn på lappen.

_Lycka till. _

_Hermione_

Tack, Hermione…

Var lappen menad som en uppmuntran!? Visste hon var han befann sig!? Tänkte hon bara överge honom!?

Han ångrade nästan att han inte sagt något till Ron, Ron hade gjort allt i sin makt för att rädda honom.

* * *

Ron var förvirrad.

Harry var borta.

Ron var hungrig.

Harry klarade sig nog.


	10. Så nu passar det att komma ut, Potter?

**Hej igen! :D **

**Jag vill börja med att säga förlåt för att det inte hänt något än... Det är på väg men inte riktigt än... Jag försöker, det passar bara inte riktigt in bara... **

**Hoppas ni inte tröttnar. **

* * *

Pansy sörjde djupt sin pojkväns hemfärd. Därför satt hon och hånglade i en fåtölj i slytherins uppehållsrum med Theodore Nott.

Egentligen var han bög men det ville han inte att någon skulle veta. Hon visste naturligtvis. Hon och Theo brukade sitta och diskutera Draco så fort Draco inte hörde. Så hon hånglade bara med honom för att bevara hans hemlighet.

Vanligtvis brukade det vara kul och spännande med nu hade hon ingen Draco att gå till efteråt.

Hennes föräldrar hade total protesterat när hon bett dem om att få åka till Malfoy Manor istället för Brasilien. De hade mutat henne, vad lågt.

Och hon hade tackat ja till mutorna dock. Men hon hade en plan.

Hon drog sig undan från Theo och gick därifrån. De kände ingenting för varandra, hon och Theo, inget mer än gemenskap.

Theo reste sig också och gick efter henne.

"Vet du var Draco är?" frågade Theo.

"Självklart."

"Har du lust att berätta var han är?" frågade Theo och himlade med ögonen.

Hon gick bort till pojkarnas sovsal och satte sig på Theodores säng. "Han åkte hem."

"Varför då. Det är ju knappt en vecka kvar ju."

"Han hade väl tröttnat."

"På skolan eller på dig." Theo satte sig bredvid henne. Vilket han ångrade när han fick en väl förtjänad örfil.

"Hur vågar du? Naturligtvis inte!"

"Aj, du behövde ju inte slå så hårt." klagade Theo och höll sig om kinden.

"Sluta vara en sådan mes."

"Jag är ingen mes!"

"Fikus."

"Schhh!" hyssade han med ett finger framför munnen.

"Äh, det är ju ingen här." fnös Pansy.

"Draco har fått brevet." sa hon tillslut uppgivet och slängde sig bakåt på sängen.

"Brev? Bre… _det _brevet!?" Theodores ögon vidgades.

"Ja, ja, _det _brevet!"

"Åh, ska jag säga grattis då?" frågade Theo och gjorde ett försök till ett leende. Hon tyckte synd om honom. Theo hade alltid varit efter Draco, likt henne själv, men, olikt henne själv, hade aldrig blivit mer än vän med honom.

"Det var någon annan." sa hon enkelt men egentligen hade hon verkligen velat bli Pansy Malfoy.

"Någon… annan?" frågade han oförstående.

"Det var inte jag. Jag blir ingen Mrs. Malfoy." att säga det högt tog emot, det fick det att låta som om det verkligen inte skulle hända, på riktigt.

"Pansy, jag är så ledsen." sa han tröstande men kunde inte hålla ifrån ett leende.

"Ljug inte." sa hon och himlade med ögonen när han ryckte lyckligt på axlarna till svar.

Han la sig ner bredvid henne.

"Men, om det inte var du… Vem var det då?"

Pansy svarade inte.

"Kom igen… okej, svara ja eller nej då så kan jag gissa."

"Okej." han skulle få gissa ett tag och hon hade ändå inget bättre för sig.

"Okej…" upprepade han och tänkte efter. Sedan spände han ögonen i henne. "Är det någon jag inte har någon som helst aning om vem det är?"

"Oh, allt vet du vem det är alltid!" fnös hon fram innan hon han tänka sig för. "Jag menar, 'Nej'!"

"Så jag vet vem det är… hm… går den på skolan?"

"Ja."

"Hm… Åh, är det en lärare?" frågade han sedan, nästan på skämt.

"Nej!" svarade hon entonigt.

"Så en elev alltså…"

"Ja."

"Det var ingen fråga!"

"Ja."

"Kan du lägga av med det där!?"

"Nej."

"Du är hopplös."

"Nej."

"Så en elev i Slytherin." sa han fundersamt och ignorerade henne.

"Nej…" svarade hon med något lurigt i rösten.

"Va? Inte?"

"Nej."

"Inte i Slytherin?"

"Nej." hon himlade med ögonen, hade han svårt att förstå eller?

"Ravenclaw?" frågade han misstänksamt.

"Nej."

"Hufflepuff?" frågade han misstroget.

"Nej."

"Du skojar! Gryffindor!?" väste han fram.

Hon svarade genom sin tystnad och log.

"En Gryffindorare? Lever han fortfarande?" skrattade Theo och syftade på Draco.

Stackars Potter. "Draco? Jo, då." hoppas jag, tänkte hon tyst.

"Vem?" frågade han sedan och blev med ens allvarlig.

"Ja eller Nej frågor var det ja." sa hon och reste sig upp.

"Var ska du?"

"Nej."

"Jag följer med." sa han och reste sig upp. Theo skulle bli hennes svans nu när Draco var borta.

"Ja", jag ser det.

Harry hade låst in sig på badrummet. Av inga skäl egentligen. Han stod bara inte ut med att vara i samma rum som Malfoy längre och badrummet var liksom närmast, han tänkte då inte gå in i garderoben igen.

Han hade funderat på, nu när han inte hade sin trollstav, om han inte skulle kunna använda sig av trollstavslös magi. Han hade gjort det förut. Det kunde ju inte bli värre om det inte lyckades. Eller jo, Malfoy skulle kunna börja inse att han existerade.

Tillslut bestämde han sig för att han skulle ta risken och låste upp badrumsdörren. Efter några snabba steg var han framme vid den hatade dörren.

"Så nu passar det sig att komma ut, Potter?" hörde han Malfoys röst bakom sig.

"Jag trodde inte du pratade med mig?" svarade han men väntade inte på något svar, han hade viktigare saker att göra. Som att spränga den här dörren i luften, om det nu gick som han ville alltså.

"Vad då, saknat mig, eller?"

"Knappast, men du värkar ha saknat min närvaro." han slöt ögonen och koncentrerade sig på dörren.

"Tror inte det." fnös Malfoy och lutade sig mot väggen bredvid dörren.

Harry himlade med ögonen bakom ögonlocken och försökte ignorera Slytherinaren.

"Vad gör du, Potter?" frågade Malfoy skadeglatt efter en stund.

"Tyst, jag koncentrerar mig." fräste Harry som hade mycket låg tolerans på nyligen nämnd Slytherinare.

"Kan du det?" frågade Malfoy och spelade förvånad.

Harry sträckte ut handen och greppade handtagen och tryckte till.

Och dörren… gled upp.

"Vad gj… Hur…" Malfoys ord dog bort medan de stod och stirrade på den öppna dörren.

Harry förstod ingenting. Han var säker på att ingen trollstavslös magi hade utförts, i alla fall inte av honom.

"Jag vet inte riktigt." han vände upp huvudet och tittade på Malfoy. "Malfoy, säg inte att… att du inte prövade att öppna dörren! Din idiot!"

Malfoy bara stirrade på honom och såg ut att tänka saker i banorna 'varför tänkte jag inte på det'.

"Sak samma. Jag ska härifrån!" sa Harry och gick ut genom dörren ut i korridoren utanför. Malfoy var snabbt efter.

Okej, nu då?

Åt vilket håll skulle han gå åt?

Höger eller vänster?

Höger!

"Potter vad gör du?"

"Jag vill inte stanna här, Malfoy! Jag flyr ser du väl!?" sa han utan att sakta ner stegen.

Innan han visste ordet av hade Malfoy tagit tag om hans handled och börjat dra honom åt andra hållet.

"Malfoy, vad gör du?" frågade han förvirrat.

"Du går åt fel håll." svarade Malfoy lågt och drog Harry genom korridoren.

Harry drog sig till minnes att ingen av dem orkat byta om ifrån sina pyjamasar, eller ja han från sin pyjamas och Malfoy från sina pyjamas byxor.

"Varför hjälper du mig?" frågade Harry och rodnade lite lätt. Varför hjälpte Malfoy honom?

"Jag vill ha dig här lika lite som du vill vara här." var det enkla svaret.

Han som nästan trodde Malfoy blivit sjuk eller något och blivit impulsivt… snäll, men nej då.

När de hade gått genom massor med korridorer och rum, säkert några dolda genvägar också, och när Harry var helt vilsen så stannade de tillslut framför en stor port.

"Så, hej då Potter." sa Malfoy och knuffade ut honom genom porten, som visade sig vara Malfoy Manors ytterdörr, och i samma rörelse stängde han den också.

Så där stod Harry Potter, iförd pyjamas, precis utanför Malfoy Manors ytterdörr och såg allmänt ställd ut.

Fri?

Han vände sig om och såg ut över vad som fanns framför honom.

_Okej, åt vilket håll ligger Hogwarts nu då?_

Han hade ingen aning men det skulle väl inte vara ett problem för trollkaren som besegrat mörkrets herre, eller?

Han började gå åt ett slumpvalt håll.

Draco Malfoy hade just slängt ut sin så kallade fästman och gick nu triumferande tillbaka mot sitt rum. Att det börjat ösregna ute störde honom inte det minsta.

När han korsade ett vardagsrum på sin färd stötte han oturligt nog på sin mor.

"Åh, Draco. Ni har äntligen valt att lämna rummet ser jag!" sa hon och slängde sig på honom. I en kram då. "Men var har du Harry gullet då." undrade hon sedan och tittade runt honom efter Potter, som naturligtvis inte var där.

"Han gick hem." svarade Draco och ryckte på axlarna.

"Draco." sa hon varnande och tittade på honom. "Det var inte snällt gjort."

Han vände på huvudet så att han slapp titta tillbaka på henne, blev hon arg nu tro?

"Du skulle åtminstone ha lett honom till grinden! Du vet vad som händer om han går fel." sa hon och tog ett lätt tag om hans ena axel. "Draco, du förstår väl att vi måste leta efter honom?"

Han fnös. Potter måste väl ändå kunna ta sig till grinden själv.

"Men först ska du ta och dricka lite te med din far och mig." sa hon leende och tog med honom till ett dukat bord.

Narcissa var mycket orolig för Potter.

Eller nått…

Det var en mycket blöt Harry Potter som hittades i en fallgrop någon timme senare.

"Åh, Harry!" Kvittrade Narcissa och hoppade ner så att han var tvungen att ta emot henne. "Jag har varit så orolig för dig!"

Harry hade bara kommit ungefär tio meter innan marken försvann under hans fötter och han befann sig i en tre meter djup fallgrop. Och när det ändå inte såg speciellt ljust ut för vår hjälte så mörknade himlen och regnet hade börjat ösa ner över honom. Turen stod inte på hans sida.

"Vi måste få hem dig, så där kan du inte gå, du kommer att bli förkyld." fortsatte Narcissa.

_Hem?_

Harry rynkade på ögonbrynen. Han hade aldrig haft något _hem._ Hogwarts hade varit det som varit närmast att vara hans hem men Hogwarts var hans _skola_.

"Lucius, går du in och ber husalferna göra i ordning ett bad åt Harry!" ropade hon upp mot sin man som stod vid kanten av fallgropen.

Harry tittade också upp och såg Lucius Malfoy precis försvinna utom synhåll och lämna Draco Malfoy kvar vid kanten. Sist nämnd Malfoy hade på sig en mörk rock och tittade ointresserat åt ett helt annat håll.

"Ta tag om min arm Harry." sa Narcissa åt honom och han gjorde tveksamt som hon sa. "Då lyfter vi då."

Narcissa tog fram sitt trollspö och riktade det mot marken och viskade en formel. Harry som hade förberett sig på något mer i stil med transferering blev häpen och ramlade nästan omkull när marken under hans fötter plötsligt började röra på sig och höjdes sedan så att den snart var i jämnhöjd med den vanliga gräsmattan.

"Draco, jag sa ju att det skulle gå så här." sa hon sedan strängt till Malfoy så fort hon tagit ett steg fram från där det just funnits en fallgrop. "Harry, stå inte kvar där för länge för annars kommer du att falla ner igen och det vore ju förfärligt onödigt."

Harry tog ett snabbt steg fram i det våta gräset.

"Men Harry då! Du har ju inte ens några skor, hur tänkte du egentligen? Kom!" hon tog tag om hans arm i en armkrok och började gå mot Malfoy Manor och ropade bak mot Malfoy, "Draco, slöa inte."

"Men varför följde du inte stengången raka vägen fram till grinden, det hade varit mycket lättare."

Harry, som kände sig väldigt dum för tillfället, ryckte på axlarna.

"Du har rätt, jag tycker också att den är för smal och otydlig, jag menar den är ju bara en och en halv meter bred."

Harry kände sig, om möjligt, ännu dummare.

Narcissa ledde, till Harrys missnöje, honom tillbaka till Malfoys rum, som han just gjort en misslyckad flykt ifrån, och in i badrummet där ett varmt bad väntade. Och badkarets storlek behövde man inte ens nämna, låt oss säga att det liknade mer en grund pool.

"Vad bra att det är i ordning." sa Narcissa förtjust och slog ihop händerna. "Ska ni hoppa i då?"

Vad sa hon?

_Ni!?_

"Ni?" frågade Malfoy deras fråga högt bortifrån dörröppningen där han stannat.

"Ja, du behöver då också i, du har ju varit ute och blivit kall." förklarade Narcissa och gick fram och kände på vattnet. Sedan vände hon sig långsamt om och såg på sin son med ett roat leende.

"Är du blyg?" frågade hon och putade med läpparna, fortfarande leendes.

"Ja, det är du!" fortsatte hon fnissandes.

Narcissa Malfoy… _fnissade_. Det hade Harry aldrig för sitt liv trott att hon kunnat göra, tills nu.

Malfoy vände bort huvudet. "Varför skulle jag vara blyg!?" fnös han sedan.

"Men då så, vad väntar ni på då? Ni har väl sett er själva nakna förut hoppas jag."

_Men inte varandra. _Sa rösten som Harry inte ville veta av.

Hon verkade plötsligt komma på någonting. "Är det mig ni är blyga för?" fnissade hon. "Oroa er inte, jag ska inte titta." försäkrade hon varpå hon slog en hand för ögonen på sig själv.

"Då går jag." sa hon medan hon banade sin väg ut från badrummet. När hon kommit precis utanför dörren knuffade hon in Malfoy och drog återigen fram sitt trollspö. Bara det att den här gången fick hon inte någon fallgrop att försvinna utan deras kläder och stängde sedan lugnt dörren.

Ett mekaniskt klickande hördes från dörren och den var låst.

Så fort de såg sina kläder försvinna gjorde de direkt allt de kunde för att täcka sig själva. Rodnandes tittade de åt varsitt håll. Men jag vill bara tillägga att Malfoys inte rodnar, så det gjorde inte Draco Malfoy heller, om du frågar honom.

Harry hade synen åt badet, som var menat för dem båda tydligen. Då lade Harry märke till någonting som inte varit där innan. Ytan till vattnet var nu täckt av ett tjockt lager bubblor, eller skum, eller vad det nu hette. Efter att ha tvekat ett ögonblick bestämde Harry sig för att kliva i, och det gjorde han. Inte för att han tyckte att det var så roligt när det var bubblor till badet utan för att det skymde hela honom när han väl kom i, eller ja, hela honom utom huvudet då.

När Malfoy hörde det plaskande ljudet bakom sig vände han sig om och såg Potter i ett mycket skumfyllt bad. "Potter, vad gör du?"

"Badar."

"Det ser jag väl. Varför!?"

"För att jag skulle det och så är det faktiskt väldigt skönt, du borde prova det någon gång." föreslog Harry och höjde ett ögonbryn mot Malfoy men tittade inte på honom. (A/N: Hur man nu gör det.)

Malfoy lyfte även han på ett ögonbryn och klev sedan, även han, ner i badkaret.

Harry tittade upp. "Vad gör du?"

"Du sa åt mig att prova." svarade Malfoy i sin vanliga överlägsna ton.

"Någon gång ja, inte nu!" protesterade Harry högljutt. Han gillade inte alls idén men honom och Malfoy i samma badkar utan kläder, inte för att det förekom speciellt ofta att man badade med kläder, men det hörde inte till saken.

"Ska jag behöva påminna dig om, Potter, vems badkar du befinner dig i?" frågade Malfoy giftigt.

Harry tittade ner i bubblorna.

"Trodde väl inte det." fnös Malfoy för sig själv. Han verkade göra det väldigt ofta. Det kanske var hans hobby?

"Det beror på vem man frågar." muttrade Harry surmulet och syftade på Narcissa, hon skulle säkert ha sagt något i stil med 'Ert badkar'. Den tanken skrämde till Harrys förfäran inte slaget på honom som den borde ha gjort.

Deras…

Han ryste till, men tyvärr kanske inte av obehag. Han hade väl börjat blivit van. Det var säkert någonting som hände om man umgicks för mycket med Narcissa Malfoy. För första gången i sitt liv tänkte Harry _stackars Lucius._

De badade, eller ja, de befann sig i vattnet, under tystnad tills Harry ansåg sig klar och hittade ett problem i detta. _Hur_ skulle han göra nu då? Han tänkte då inte gå upp när Malfoy tittade på.

Detta verkade dock inte vara något problem för Malfoy som nonchalant reste sig och gick ur.

Tyvärr var hela han täckt av skum. _Tyvärr!?_ Det skulle inte vara något _tyvärr_ i den meningen! Malfoy var täckt av skum, punkt slut!

"Vad stirrar du på Potter?" frågade Malfoy lugnt när han fått på sig en morgonrock men stod fortfarande med ryggen mot Harry.

"Hur visste du att… Det gjorde jag inte alls!"

"Eller hur?" sa Malfoy och Harry nickade lyckligt, medhållandes, men eftersom att Malfoy stod med ryggen till såg han naturligtvis inte det.

"Hoppas du inte går vilse på vägen ut." fortsatte Malfoy och gick ut genom badrumsdörren, som låste upp sig själv så fort de båda kommit i vattnet.

Vad då? _Så _hemskt dåligt hade det inte gått för honom, han hade ju fått ett bad till och med, det var bara flykten som sket sig.

Med Malfoy ute ur rummet kunde Harry nu lugnt kliva upp ur badet.

Han skulle försöka fly igen, när han hittat en handduk.

"Brown?"

"Nej."

"Patil?"

"Nej."

"Det är väl inte Weasley?"

"Nej."

"Tur det." sa Theo lättat och tänkte efter på vem han inte frågat om än. Sedan kom han på en och väste till Pansy. "Snälla, inte Granger!"

"Lugn, nej, det är inte Granger." sa Pansy trött. Theo var mycket energi krävande. Han hade hållit på och frågat henne hela morgonen om vem Dracos _fästmö_ var.

"Men jag har ju sagt alla tjejer i Gryffindor nu… Vart ska du?" frågade han när Pansy mumlade ett 'Äntligen.' och reste sig från sin plats vid Slytherinbordet.

Nu kanske Theo slutade fråga. Men nej då.

"Vad menade du med äntligen? Pansy? Vänta på mig! Har jag glömt någon!?" frågade Theo och skyndade efter henne.

Hon låtsades inte höra.

* * *

**Kommentar? **


	11. Ha det bra på Madagaskar

"Tror du Harry mår bra, Hermione?" frågade Ginny Hermione när de satt på Hogwarts Expressen.

De hade nu officiellt jullov.

"Ja, jag menar, hur svårt kan det vara att få tag i en drakfjällsbepansrad brevlåda?" Det var vad Dumbledore sagt åt henne att berätta för Ron, och Ginny, att Harry höll på med.

"Jätte svårt! Hoppas han inte mist några ben. Och Dumbledore sa att det skulle ta Harry _hela _jullovet?" Ginny hade tjatat på Hermione om det här i flera dagar nu.

"Precis. Jag tror inte du behöver oroa dig, Ginny. Ron, sluta smaska." Det var svårt att lugna ner två oroliga Weasleys samtidigt. Ron hade hon gett en påse godis, Ginny däremot var svårare.

"Mjagh smlaschkal inthe." smaskade Ron i protest med munnen full av godis.

"Jag kan inte hjälpa det, Hermione. Hur ska jag inte vara orolig när… Ron lägg av då!" Fräste Ginny och glömde tillfälligt bort sin oro.

Ron blängde på sin lillasyster tills han såg ut att komma på något så han tuggade lite till på godiset han hade i munnen och svalde det. "Men hör ni, en tanke for just genom mitt huvud…"

"Det blev en kort åktur." muttrade Ginny innan hon fortsatte med att vara orolig för Harry. "Men tänk om han inte kommer till julafton, då kommer jag aldrig att förlåta honom."

"Om nu Harry… Öj, och vad menade du med det!" frågade Ron förolämpat sin syster.

"Precis vad jag sa!" käftade Ginny tillbaka.

"Ta tillbaka det!" hotade Ron.

"Eller vad? Skvallrar du till mamma?" undrade hon och slog ut med ena armen och slog ner Rons godispåse.

"NEJ!" utropade Ron och slängde sig efter godiset ner på kupégolvet. Han lyckades rädda tre små ynkliga godisar, resten spred ut sig över golvet. "Se nu vad du har gjort!"

"Jag gjort?" sa Ginny förnärmat. "Du borde tänkt dig för innan du kastar ut det över golvet."

"Jag förstår inte hur Harry står ut med dig!"

"Hur vågar du säga så!" sa Ginny nu upprörd.

Hermione bara stirrade på dem. Sedan ryckte hon på axlarna. De där två underhöll ju varandra jätte bra, då slapp hon. Så hon tog fram en bok och började läsa.

* * *

Harry började långsamt vakna till. Han upptäckte att han återigen befann sig i famnen på Draco Malfoy, men den här gången fick han inte samma panik som första gången. Det hade varit så här i lite mer än en vecka eller något nu så han hade börjat vant sig, till den grad det nu var möjligt. De tre första dagarna var värst men nu visste han att Malfoy var väldigt klängig när han sov och fick försöka göra det bästa av situationen, vilket var att smita ljudlöst utan att Malfoy vaknade.

Han kände Malfoys armar dra in honom i ett hårdare grep och pressa sina läppar mot hans axel. Han var tvungen att lägga en hand för munnen för att inte skrika till av förvåning.

Han hoppades innerligt att Slytherinaren inte var vaken.

Då suckade Malfoy och vände sig om och släppte därför sitt järngrepp om Harry. Malfoy sov.

Harry gjorde en ansatts att resa sig upp, men kunde inte. Han försökte igen men till ingen lycka. Vad var det som var fel, det var ju inget som höll honom nere. Han kunde till och med röra både armar och ben men han kunde inte ta sig upp från madrassen.

Det var säkert någon av Narcissas dåliga idéer. För han var säker på att magi var inblandat.

Malfoy vände sig mot honom igen och fortsatte med att använda Harry som nalle björn.

Harry tyckte väldigt synd om sig själv när Malfoy började på att bli lite _för_ närgången. För råkade han väcka Malfoy så bröt helvetet ut, det hade en husalf varnat honom för, vad den menat visste han inte men han ville inte pröva för att se efter.

Han hade även lagt märke till att Malfoy inte var någon morgon människa och brukade inte vakna innan tolv, vilket enligt Harry var att sova bort hela morgonen.

Då hörde han ett knackande ljud, som lät som om det kom ifrån fönstret.

Harry suckade. Det var säkert Hedwig igen. Nästan varje dag hade hon kommit med små brev från Hermione, alla lika deprimerande som: _'Hoppas du har det bra. _Eller _Vi har inga läxor innan jul så du missar inget. _Eller _Vi ses ju snart nog, så oroa dig inte. _

Ja, om han överlevde så länge.

Han hade även snart efter sitt rymningsförsök upptäckt att det även fanns fallgropar _inne _i Malfoy Manor, inte bara utanför. Hur han hade upptäckt det ville han inte prata om. Men vi kan nämna att naturligtvis hade han utforskat botten av en del av dem ett par gånger, eller om det nu var en och samma.

Varför hade han gått med på den här förlovningen egentligen? Nej, visst ja, det hade han inte! Eller i alla fall inte frivilligt.

För mindre än två veckor sedan var hans liv näst intill perfekt, ja, nästan. Nu var det i princip över, vem visste om han skulle få komma tillbaka till Hogwarts efter jullovet, det vill säga om han nu någonsin tog sig upp ur Malfoys säng.

Han gjorde ett nytt misslyckat försök att ta sig därifrån för att sedan, tillslut, ge upp. Han kom fram till att han behövde hjälp om han skulle lyckas.

Och som ett tecken från ovan dök en husalf upp vid sidan av sängen.

"Åh, unge herr Potter." viskade husalfen. "Ni är vaken."

Harry nickade olyckligt till svar.

"Pommp kom bara för att se när ni skulle ha er frukost." De åt nämligen fortfarande på rummet. "Men Pommp ser att ni inte stigit upp än så Pommp ska inte störa mer, ursäkta."

"Nej, vänta!" bad han innan husalfen Pommp hunnit försvinna, och de kollade sedan, båda i skräck, så att Malfoy inte vaknat.

"Ni får absolut inte väcka unge herr Malfoy ur sin skönhetssömn, unge herr Potter." sa husalfen och såg livrädd ut.

"Jo, jag har hört det." muttrade Harry och blev återigen påmind om att Malfoy kramade om honom. "Hjälp mig innan du går."

"Med vad, unge herr Potter?" undrade husalfen och bugade sig lätt.

"Jag sitter fast. Alltså, mer än bara Malfoy, i madrassen eller något." försökte Harry förklara sig.

"Pommp förstår… Pommp kan inte hjälpa." Sedan bugade den sig djupt och gjorde sig än en gång redo för avfärd.

"Varför inte!" ville Harry veta.

"Unge herr Malfoy har dig där han vill ha dig, unge herr Potter. Ni har tur som inte sitter i taket som alla andra, unge herr Potter." förklarade husalfen.

"Va? Vad menar du?" undrade Harry. Han förstod inte. _'Där Malfoy vill ha dig?' _

"Ni kanske kan ta er därifrån om ni koncentrerar er. Men det är inte så troligt, tyvärr." och sedan var den borta.

_Koncentrera sig på vad?_

Det knackade på fönstret igen. Han var tvungen att kolla vad det var. Han funderade ett ögonblick och provade sedan röra sig lite i sidled. Det gick inte. Han provade att röra sig lite åt andra hållet, det mot Malfoy. Det gick till hans förvåning, problemet var väl bara att Malfoy låg där. Han tog ett djupt andetag och tog tag i Malfoys armar och började slingra sig loss. Malfoy tog ett nytt tag om Harrys midja och rullade över på andra sidan. Harry, vars ansikte nu var tryckt mot Slytherinarens bröstkorg, hoppades innerligt att Malfoy inte skulle vakna. Det hela gick inte riktigt som han planerat.

Efter några minuters kämpande och envisa knackningar på rutan lyckade Harry ramla ur sängen utan att väcka den sovande Slytherinaren.

Det var en sur och mycket blöt Hedwig som hade knackat, eller mer pickat, på fönstret. Hon hade, som alla andra dagar med sig en pergament bit.

Han gav henne lite ugglegodis, som han bett Narcissa skaffa åt honom, och tog låss pergamentbiten. Han märkte direkt att det inte var Hermiones handstil.

_Hej Harry _

_Jag hörde att du har med drakar att göra. Hermione har berättat allt. Hörde att du for ganska hastigt så jag är inte arg för att du åkte utan att säga något. _

_I alla fall, hoppas du klarar dig helskinnad. Ginny är ganska orolig för dig. Det skulle ju ta dig hela lovet så jag antar att du inte hinner fira julen hos oss. Mamma kommer bli lite besviken men det kan väl inte hjälpas, eller hur? _

_Hermione sa att hon kunde skicka brevet till dig så jag hoppas det kom fram. _

_Ha det bra på Madagaskar. _

_Ginny hälsar._

_Ron. _

Han var förvirrad, tankarna snurrade runt i hans huvud_. Drakar? Menade han Draco? Madagaskar? Kunde han mena Malfoy Manor? Visste Ron? Visste Ginny, och var hon bara orolig för honom? Hade Hermione berättat för dem utan att fråga honom först? _

Han gick in i garderoben och lade brevet i sin koffert där han lagt undan alla Hermiones korta meddelanden. Han hade fått ställa undan sin koffert i garderoben när Malfoy nästan bett en husalf att slänga ut den genom fönstret bara för att han inte tyckte om att se den i sitt rum.

Nu när han ändå var inne i garderoben var det väl lika bra att byta om också. Han gick och valde ut några av Malfoys kläder, nu när hans egna blivit banlysta och sända till Azkaban, och tog med sig dem in i badrummet.

Det hade varit dagen efter hans _första_ flyktförsök så hade han satt på sig en av Dudleys gamla tröjor och hade senare stött på Narcissa i en av de många korridorerna. Av någon anledning hade hon haft en exklusiv blå vas, som säkert kostade onödigt mycket och som säkert också var antik, i händerna. Nämnd vas flög i en elegant båge när hon, i en överdriven gäst, slängt upp armarna och skrikit till när hon såg honom. Samma nämnda vas hade fångats upp av otaligt många husalfer och sedan krossats i taket. Narcissa hade lagt en hand för ena kinden och pekat darrig med den andra mot honom och med skakig röst sagt. "Men, Harry gullet! Vad har du på dig!"

Sedan den dagen hade Harry, med många protester från ägaren av kläderna, blivit tvungen att använda Malfoys kläder eftersom att hans egna bokstavligttalat blivit sända i expressbud till Azkaban.

* * *

"Granger, vad gör du här?" fräste Pansy och gav smutsskallen en mörk blick.

"Samma som du antar jag." svarade Granger lite förvånat och såg sig omkring.

"Var har du dumpat blodsförrädarna då?" frågade Pansy vasst och lade armarna i kors.

"Det har du inte med att göra, Parkinson. Och du har inte mycket sällskap heller ser jag." bet Granger tillbaka och borstade undan lite hår som envisades med att befinna sig i hennes ansikte.

Pansy bara fnös. "De är bara irriterande."

"Alla?"

"Ja, jag antar det." svarade Pansy uttråkat. "Utom Draco då."

"Nej, jag antar att han är _så_ intressant." sa Granger och himlade med ögonen.

Vad menade hon med det!

"Ja, mycket! Skulle Potter vara intressant då!" kontrade Pansy.

"Han har i alla fall en historia att berätta."

"Men vem skulle orka lyssna på den?"

Granger verkade ignorera frågan. Det var tyst någon minut innan Granger bröt tystnaden.

"Parkinson?"

Pansy suckade. "Vad vill du?"

"Kan vi inte åtminstone försöka att inte ha ihjäl varandra tills vi har det här överstökat?"

* * *

Malfoy hade tillslut vaknat, med huvudvärk. Vilket var till Harrys nackdel eftersom att han var offer nummer ett som Malfoy tog ut sitt dåliga humör på. Harry hade till och med blivit tvungen att byta kläder för att Malfoy tyckte att han bar för ljusa färger.

Han satt i en av sofforna medans Malfoy irriterat gick runt i rummet och tryckte två fingrar mot tinningarna när en husalf poppade up.

Husalfen såg allmänt skabbig ut och verkade vara i ungefär samma sinnesstämning som Malfoy var i. "Frun Narcissa väntar er nere i vardagsrummet." var allt den sura alfen sa innan den försvann. Harry, som blivit smittad av Malfoys huvudvärk, suckade och slöt ögonen. Vad kunde hon vilja den här gången? Han hade av erfarenhet lärt sig att det var bäst att hålla sig på rummet och att spendera så lite tid med Narcissa som möjligt. Som den gången hon fått för sig att det var absolut jätte viktigt att diskutera med dem om vad deras framtida katt, som de tydligen skulle ha, skulle heta. Allt skulle tydligen vara planerat in i minsta detalj. Ibland undrade Harry om hon inte var lite sinnessjuk.

Han öppnade ögonen igen och såg Malfoy lämna rummet och lämna honom ensam där. Harry skyndade sig upp ur soffan och efter Malfoy, på väg till vardagsrummet. Han visste inte hur men Malfoy hade hunnit långt före honom och när han kom fram så stod Malfoy, stel som en pinne, i dörröppningen till vardagsrummet. Harry gick in bredvid Malfoy men efter ett steg eller två tappade han hakan.

"Hermione?"

I en soffa satt ingen annan än Hermione Granger.

"Åh, hej Harry."

"Men hur… Vad gör du här!" Harry kunde inte tro sina ögon, han hade varit omringad av Malfoys i en evighet och hade nästan gett upp hoppet om att någonsin få se en normal människa.

"Narcissa bjöd in mig, och jag ville ju veta hur det var med dig så jag sa att jag skulle komma när skolan slutat för terminen och här är jag nu." förklarade hon kortfattat och reste sig upp "Varför ser du så chockad ut, Harry?"

Harry, som fortfarande inte kunde tro sina ögon, log förvirrat och gick fram till henne varpå han gav henne en snabb kram.

"Var är Ron?" frågade han och började se sig om i rummet efter en skymt av rött någonstans.

"Han… Harry, har du glömt bort att han inte vet." hon viskade det sista.

"Inte?"

Hermione gav honom en blick.

Harry hade lust att slå sig i huvudet. Klart Ron inte var med, och vilken tur att han fortfarande inte visste något.

"Så… när kom du hit?" frågade han för att ha något att prata om.

"För tre dagar sedan skulle jag tro", sa Hermione och ryckte på axlarna. "Man tappar verkligen tidsuppfattningen i det här huset."

* * *

"Tre dagar!" utropade Potter klentroget.

Draco brydde sig inte om ifall Potter var upprörd över att Granger, tidernas smutsskalle, hade varit där utan att meddela Potter.

Vad som störde Draco, och hans huvudvärk, var att smutsskallen hade varit i _Dracos _hus utan _hans_ vetskap.

Draco stod i dörröppningen, med korslagda armar, och blängde på Potter och Granger med mörk blick.

Sedan, bara för att bevisa att hans dag kunde bli värre, kom Pansy in, genom en annan dörr, i vardagsrummet.

"Draco! Merlin, vad jag har saknat dig!" sa Pansy entusiastiskt och joggade bort till honom. "Du har ingen aning om hur det har varit utan dig!"

Bara hennes röst, och blotta närvaro, fick Dracos huvudvärk att fördubblas.

"Vad gör du här, skulle inte du vara i Brasilien?" väste han med ett iskallt lugn till henne men tog inte ögonen från de tjafsande Gryffindorarna.

"Jag smet." sa Pansy enkelt och började iaktta Gryffindorarna hon också.

"Vad listigt av dig." mumlade Draco sarkastiskt.

"Tack."

"Vad gör smutsskallen här?" frågade han sedan.

Pansy ryckte på axlarna. "Tydligen hade Narcissa", där slutade Dracos hjärna lyssna på Pansys evinnerliga pratande i tron om att hans mor fått för sig att bjuda in Potters äckliga små vänner på te eller liknande "gjort henne till brudtärna. Jag menar jag blev ju inte förvånad när jag fick frågan…"

Pansy insåg att han inte lyssnade, även fast det egentligen var av hans intresse, så hon bytte ämne. Ett knep hon läst sig med åren.

"Theo har inte listat ut det än." sa hon istället likgiltigt.

"Inte?" frågade Draco och höjde ett ögonbryn, han visste direkt vad hon menade.

Det var visserligen inte så konstigt att Theodore Nott inte listat ut vem som Dracos _hustru_ skulle bli. Det var ju fatiskt inte ens en _hustru _utan en _make. _Draco ryste av att bara tänka på det.

"Nej, han har försökt… Mycket… Jag tror jag har hört alla Hogwarts _kvinnliga _elevers namn minst 37 gånger! Så irriterande! Fast han är ganska gullig som lägger ner sig så hårt, du borde ge honom en belöning, Draco."

"För att han inte lyckats lista ut det? Han ska föreställa en Slytherinare." fnös Draco.

"Nu ska vi inte vara taskiga, Draco. Du vet att ingen skulle tro att du av alla människor skulle vara den som skulle vinna den berömde Harry Potters hjärta." det sista sa hon retligt.

Draco vände sin mördande blick emot henne istället. "Vad sa du!"

"Inget." sa hon snabbt och skrattade nervöst. "Men jag tror inte Crabe och Goyle ens förstått att du ens har blivit förlovad än."

Han svarade inte. Naturligtvis hade inte universums största och dummaste idioter insett det, de hade väl inte insett att man kunde äta med bestick ens.

"Jag tror Narcissa hade något hon ville ta upp med dig och Potter." sa Pansy sedan fundersamt och tittade emot dörren hon för bara någon minut sedan kommit in genom.

* * *

"Är du galen."

"Med honom!"

"Aldrig!"

"Jag gör det inte!"

"Men det är viktigt att ni lär er så att det blir helt perfekt på bröllopet." förklarade Narcissa för de båda motvilliga tonåringarna.

Hermione satt bredvid Parkinson i en soffa och tittade på scenen framför dem. Hon sympatiserade med Harry, det gjorde hon verkligen, på ett mycket intresserat och förväntansfullt sätt men det var inte mycket hon kunde göra åt saken, det var ju inte hennes problem.

Anledningen till varför Harry och Draco protesterade så var därför att Narcissa hade fått en ny av sina lysande idéer. Den här gick ut på att de skulle träna inför bröllopet, men inte vilken del som helst…

"Aldrig, hör du det, aldrig!"

… utan just 'du kan nu kyssa bruden' biten.

"Men det är en livsviktig del i själva ceremonin och den måste vara perfekt. Och nu har ni kommit långt nog i ert förhållande så ni är mer än redo att ta det här steget."

Hermione hade blivit helt ställd när Narcissa Malfoy kommit in på Dumbledores kontor och bett henne att vara brudtärna på Draco och Harrys bröllop, men hon hade tillslut gått med på det för Harrys skull.

"Tror du de kommer göra det?" frågade Parkinson och böjde sig mot henne.

Hermione blev förvånad över att Parkinson ens talade till henne. "Jag vet inte, de ser inte så sugna ut. Harry kommer nog inte ge med sig men jag vet inte hur det är med Malfoy." sa hon tillslut fundersamt.

"Du vet att det där inte kommer att fungera, va?"

"Vaddå?"

"Att du kallar Draco för Malfoy." sa Parkinson.

"Varför inte?" undrade Hermione. Hon hade ju alltid kallat Malfoy så, varför sluta nu?

"Det finns tre Malfoys i det här huset." fnös Parkinson. "Säger du Malfoy så vet man ju inte vem du menar."

"Vad vill du att jag ska kalla honom så? Mr. Malfoy den yngre?"

"Draco, naturligtvis!" sa Parkinson som om det var det självklaraste hon sagt på länge.

Hermione såg skeptiskt på henne. "Ska jag kalla honom vid förnamn?"

"Ja." sedan himlade Parkinson med ögonen. "Om det nu är så svårt så kan jag väl gå med på att kalla din lilla älskade hjälte vid förnamn också, så att det blir lika."

"Det sa jag aldrig att du behövde göra!" protesterade Hermione.

"Men jag gör det ändå."

"Dig då, ska jag kalla dig vid förnamn också?" frågade Hermione.

"Kan du väl, men bara om jag får kalla dig vid förnamn."

Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen. "Visst" Varför inte?

"Okej, bra." sa Pansy och sneglade bort mot killarna igen. Nu hade de på något vis, Narcissa, blivit ihop förda, troligen men hjälp av magi, så att deras händer var fast mot den andres rygg, i en kram. "De är faktiskt riktigt gulliga tillsammans."

Hermione tittade hon också. Pansy hade nog rätt, även om de såg väldigt arga ut och inte alls ville vara så nära den andre.

"Så, nu kommer ni inte undan!" sa Narcissa lyckligt och log glatt. "Nu måste ni öva om ni vill komma loss!"

Harry och Draco stannade upp i sina arga protester och stirrade i skräck på Narcissa.

"Lugn nu. Ni kommer bara behöva öva en gång om dagen. Det behöver inte vara en förstaklass kyss i början. Lugn, lugn." Hon klappade dem på huvudena. "Så, så. Nu går jag och gör i ordning te."

Hermione såg Narcissa gå ut ur rummet.

"Vad menar du?

"Nej, gå inte!"

"Gör inte så här!"

Men Narcissa hörde inte deras utrop och hade hon det så ignorerade hon dem. Harry och Draco vände på huvudena och tittade på varandra i en blandning av chock och fruktan.

Tio minuter senare hade de inte rört sig ur fläcken och de satt fortfarande ihop.

Pansy suckade tungt och skakade på huvudet. "Det här kommer att ta hur lång tid som helst, och jag har tröttnat på att titta på utan att det händer någonting." Efter att hon sagt det reste hon sig upp och började gå bort mot killarna, som fortfarande satt och stirrade på varandra.

Vad som hände sedan gick så fort och hände så plötsligt att Hermione inte riktigt hann med.

Pansy lyfte händerna, satte var hand på varderas bakhuvud och tryckte ihop dem så att deras läppar trycktes mot den andres, sedan log hon ett ondskefullt leende och släppte. Efter det lämnade hon rummet.

Hermione stirrade chockat efter henne.

* * *

**Så, det är allt jag har just nu... Fortfarande inget Harry/Draco gull! -' Det kommer... Jag ska bara komma på det först! X3 **

**Jag vill bara passa på och tacka alla som fortfarande läser den här (trots att jag uppdaterar så dåligt) Och ett speciellt strot TACK till alla er som lämnar en kommentar, det är de som får mig att lägga ut kapitlen! Så, tack och kram på er alla, så hörs vi om inte allt för lång tid hoppas jag! :D **


	12. Harry, det handlar om en ed

"Så… Hur går det?" sa Hermione och sneglade över mot Harry.

"Vad menar du, hur går vad?" undrade Harry och försökte få ett nytt grepp under högen med böcker Hermione bett honom bära. "Och var det helt nödvändigt att ta med sig så här mycket böcker, det verkar nästan som om du tänkt flytta in här!"

"Mellan dig och Draco naturligtvis!" De var på väg med böckerna från rummet Hermione hade tilldelats i Malfoy Manor till Harrys delade sovrum med Malfoy.

Hermione slängde en snabb blick mot bokhögen Harry bar på. "Så många är de inte, föresten har jag fler kvar på rummet."

"Hur tror du?" mumlade Harry till svar.

Hermione ryckte på axlarna. "Att ni inte mördat varandra redan är väl bevis nog för att ni inte hatar varandra till den grad ni gjorde förr." påpekade hon.

Harry sände henne en mörk blick. "Det gör vi visst." Han suckade frustrerat.

De senaste dagarna hade varit några av de jobbigaste i hans liv, medräknat de när Voldemort var som mest aktiv. Han hade nämligen i princip sovit, andats och levt Draco Malfoy. Han hade hoppats att Hermione hade listat ut någon smart flyktplan under tiden hon vistats i Malfoy Manor, men till hans stora besvikelse var så inte fallet. Nej, snarare tvärtom, hon tycktes trivas alldeles utmärkt! Hon verkade till och med ha blivit vän med ingen annan än _Pansy Parkinson_! De tilltalade varandra vid förnamn och var allmänt trevliga mot varandra.

Harry hade även insett att han nästan fruktade Narcissas oskuldsfulla ondska till den grad han gjort med Voldemorts råa ondska. Man visste aldrig vad hon kunde komma på för listig plan på att förstöra hans liv, med sin son som ofrivilligt mordvapen. Hon var värdig namnet Malfoy och självaste Salazar Slytherin skulle ha varit stolt över att hon gått i hans elevhem.

Hon verkade till och med ha värvat Hermione till att samtycka en aning till 'Harry ska gifta sig med Draco Malfoy' idén. Han skulle bli tvungen att vinna Hermione tillbaka till sin sida om slagfältet.

Han sneglade mot Hermione där hon gick bredvid honom. Hon hade en blick som sa 'Jag tror dig inte för en sekund och du vet att jag är den smartaste du känner.' "Hermione, tro mig, om det här fortsätter så _kommer_ vi att ha ihjäl varandra, det är bara en tidsfråga."

_Eller så kommer Narcissa att ha det…_

Det hade gått tre dagar sedan Narcissa kom på den briljanta idén att de borde träna inför bröllopet. Det var nu dagen före julafton och två _träningspass _hade, ytterst ofrivilligt, utförts. Harry hade aldrig känt sig så hjälplös som nu när han var i Narcissas våld.

De närmade sig Harry och Dracos delade rum när Harry blev tvungen att ta ett nytt grepp om bokhögen.

"Var försiktig." varnade Hermione när bokhögen svajade oroväckande.

Han skulle till att säga att läget var under kontroll när gravitationslagen tog vid och böckerna föll ner på golvet.

"Harry! Mina böcker! Jag sa ju åt dig att vara försiktig." utropade Hermione och ställde ner bokhögen hon bar på, på golvet intill, och började sedan lasta de fallna böckerna tillbaka i famnen på Harry.

"Förlåt" sa Harry skamset, han visste att Hermione lika gärna kunde ha halshuggit honom för att ha behandlat böcker så vårdslöst. "Vad är det här för slags böcker förresten, Hermione?"

Han såg en glimt av ett omslag. "Avancerad svart magi" löd titeln.

Hermione stannade upp i sitt bokplockande och tittade upp mot honom. "Är det någon inne på ert rum just nu, Draco eller så?"

Han stirrade förvirrat på henne. Det låg stort allvar i hennes röst. "Nej, eller.. jag vet inte. Jag har ju varit med dig hela dagen så hur skulle jag kunna veta det?" sanningen var den att han hade undvikit Malfoy så gott han kunnat de tre senaste dagarna men det var bara den här dagen som han tycktes ha lyckats.

Efter att ha varit med Hermione hade han fått förklarat för sig att han inte hade utvecklat ett uruselt lokalsinne, som han börjat trott, utan att Narcissa, vem annars, hade lagt en förhäxning över honom så att det skulle bli svårare för honom att hitta vägen dit han skulle, ifall han skulle få för sig att fly. Den hade Hermione varit snäll nog att bryta efter att han lovat att inte göra några dumma flyktförsök utan att meddela henne först så hon kunde rata den idén. "Seriöst Hermione, vad är det här för böcker?"

"De är till för ett gott ändamål... för oss." började hon men tystnade snabbt och bet sig besvärat i underläppen. Hon tvekade ett ögonblick innan hon tillslut tog upp den sista boken och lade den överst på högen i hans famn för att sedan luta sig framåt och viska i hans öra. "Jag har tagit dem från Lucius bibliotek."

"VA!" utropade han chockat och tappade alla böckerna igen.

"Harry!"

Ville hon ha dem dödade?

Den här gången brydde han sig inte om att be om förlåtelse för att han tappat alla böcker. Å andra sidan så var det ju _Lucius Malfoys_ böcker, så det gjorde inte så mycket. "Merlin Hermione, hur tänkte du? Är inte du den som ska vara den smarta av oss?"

"Sch.." hyssade Hermione honom och gestikulerade med händerna att han inte skulle prata så högt. "Jag är den smarta av oss. Lugn, jag lånar dem bara."

"_Lugn? _Är det allt du har att säga till ditt försvar! Han kommer att döda oss, du vet det va?" Harry var inte lugn, men han sänkte åtminstone rösten.

"Inte om han inte får veta något." påpekade Hermione och gick och tog upp sin egen bokhög. "Du får plocka upp de där själv den här gången."

"För du tror inte att det kommer att märkas när halva bokhyllor står tomma?" sa Harry och pekade menande på de många böckerna som låg utspridda runt honom.

"Nej, det har jag redan fixat. Biblioteket ser precis ut som innan jag var där. Det var lite svårt att ta sig in, men när man väl var inne så var det inga större problem med att hitta det man letade efter. Han har väldigt bra ordning där inne." det sista sa hon nästan beundransvärt.

"Hur hittade du det ens? Jag menar, jag antar att det inte direkt har en dörr med en skylt på där det står _Lucius bibliotek_?"

"Husalferna berättade för mig vart det låg och hur man tog sig in, för de tyckte att jag behandlade dem så väl."

"Men… vad ska du med de här till?" undrade Harry och tog upp några av de böcker som låg runt hans fötter. Böckerna verkade alla handla om antingen svart magi eller ytterst avancerad magi. "Du har väl inte planerat att bli nästa mörkrets herre, va?"

Hermione stirrade på honom ett ögonblick innan hon började skratta rakt ut.

Han log. Under tiden som Hermione skrattade av sig staplade Harry upp böckerna i en hög och lyfte sedan upp den. "Men allvarligt, Hermione. Vad ska du med sådana här böcker till? _Allmänbildning_?"

"Nej, jag hoppas hitta svar i dem." svarade hon när hon lugnat sig lite. "Om din och Dracos förlovning, men vi får ta det där inne." sa hon och nickade med huvudet mot Harry och Dracos sovrum. "Apropå er förlovning, tycker du verkligen inte att er relation har förändrats en gnutta åt det bättre?"

"Hör du ens vad du säger? Det kommer aldrig att bli ett bra förhållande mellan oss, vi skyr varandra värre än pesten. Jag har sagt det förut, _vi hatar varandra!"_

De hade kommit fram till dörren nu och Harry skulle just till att krångla fram en hand att öppna den med när den slogs upp och han möttes av en rasande Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy tog ett bestämt steg närmare och grabbade tag i Harrys krage. Harry var säker på att Malfoy skulle döda honom, utan anledning, precis där och då. Men slaget, eller vad han nu väntat sig, kom aldrig. Hans chockade gröna ögon hann precis möta Malfoys stormiga grå innan Malfoy drog honom till sig och den blondes läppar slöt sig om hans.

Återigen föll böckerna till marken.

Draco Malfoy kysste honom, och en underlig värme spred sig ovälkommet i hans inre. Hans puls började öka. Den här kyssen liknade ingen av de kyssar de delat de senaste dagarna, och till Harrys stora skräck så fann han att han inte hade något emot att bli kysst av Slytherinaren så här. Han ville knuffa bort Malfoy och fråga honom vad fan han höll på med, men hans kropp vägrade lyda honom.

Han kände hur Malfoy strök sin tunga längsmed hans underläpp och instinktivt, mentalt svärandes till sig själv, särade han på läpparna.

Lika fort som den börjat tog kyssen även slut när Malfoy sköv honom ifrån sig, släppte greppet om hans krage och stegade sedan därifrån.

När Malfoy släppte taget om Harrys krage ville hans ben inte hålla honom uppe längre så han sjönk ner på knä bland alla böcker och stirrade tomt framför sig.

"Jag ser det." sa Hermione när hon klev över honom in i sovrummet där Parkinson satt på sängkanten och såg ytterst nöjd ut.

* * *

"Draco, det trodde jag faktiskt inte om dig." sa Pansy likgiltigt där hon satt på hans säng, själv satt han i en av sofforna och läste.

"Vad?" frågade han ointresserat utan att titta upp från sin bok.

"Att du skulle vara så feg."

_Feg? Sa hon just __**feg**__! _

Han lyte blicken från boken och tittade granskande på henne. Hon satt där och pillade bort eventuellt smuts hon hade under naglarna men såg i övrigt allmänt oberörd ut.

_Hon hade kallat honom feg! Draco Malfoy feg? Vilken förolämpning!_

"Feg?" frågade han i en iskall ton.

Pansy ryckte upp huvudet och mötte hans blick. "Missta mig inte nu, Draco, jag trodde bara inte att _du_ skulle vara så skraj för något så… enkelt." Hon bröt ögonkontakten och återgick till att pilla med sina naglar.

Draco kände hur han började bli irriterad.

Boken var nu bortglömd. "Jag är inte rädd, och _vad_ skulle jag vara rädd för om jag får fråga?" fnös han.

"Nej, glöm det, det var inget." sa Pansy och viftade avfärdande med ena handen, som en gest att han skulle släppa det. Men han hade känt Pansy nog länge, och tyvärr även spenderat nog mycket tid med henne, för att veta att hon hade något lurt på gång, och han tyckte inte om det.

"Pansy." sa han lågt och varnande.

Hon ryckte upp huvudet igen och tittade mot honom. "Nej, det var verkligen inget. Bara det att jag inte hade förväntat mig att du skulle ha så svårt med att kyssa Harry en gång om dagen. Jag menar, en ynka kyss…"

Han stelnade till, var hon seriös? Undrade hon verkligen _varför_ han inte ville kyssa Potter? Potter som hon till och med på senaste tiden kallat vid förnamn. Vad inte det uppenbart, _varför_? De hatade varandra. Potter hade, och skulle alltid förbli, hans största fiende, och fiender kysser _inte varandra!_ Och trodde hon att _han_ var _rädd_ för att kyssa Harry Potter! Hon fick det att låta som om han inte redan tvingats till att kyssa Potter.

"Vad menar du." hans röst var så kall och full av undertryckt ilska att Pansy nervöst ändrade ställning där hon satt på sängen.

"Bli inte arg nu, Draco." började hon och tittade menande in i ögonen på honom. "Jag säger bara att en kyss inte är så farlig-"

"Inte farlig? Om det är med Potter så är det väl dödligt." väste han.

"Även om det är med Harry Potter-"

"Potter bär säkert på någon livsfarlig sjukdom som jag kommer smittas av." fortsatte han och avbröt henne igen.

"Jag tycker att det snarare är tvärt om-"

"Jag kommer att dö, vilken förlust."

"Sluta vara så dramatisk och lyssna på mig!"

Han teg och tittade surt mot henne.

"Hade han varit giftig så hade Weasleys syster varit död vid det här laget, det är hon inte så du kommer klara dig fint."

När Pansy nämnde Ginny Weasley började vrede sprida sig inom honom. Han hade kommit fram till att han verkligen avskydde henne och att hon skulle göra alla en stor tjänst om hon gick och dog någon stans långt borta från Potter… Nej, honom själv menade han. Vad gjorde Potter ens med henne? Hon var ju vidrig, såg inte bra ut, till skillnad från Draco själv, verkade inte vara särskilt smart, till skillnad från Draco, och hon var en _Weasley, _till skillnad från Draco. Så slutsatsen blev att hon, helt enkelt, inte var värd Potter. Potter förtjänade någon bättre…

"Men, Merlin Draco, ni är till och med förlovade och det är inte direkt så att du inte _kan _kyssas, för det vet jag att du kan, så det lämnar bara kvar faktumet att du inte vågar på grund av att han är den kände Harry Potter."

"För att han är den kände Harry Potter?" fnös Draco. "Pansy, när ska du förstå att jag inte gör det för att jag inte vill?" Och Malfoys gjorde alltid som de ville.

"Draco, det här har ingenting med att vilja eller inte vilja. Till och med _jag_ vill, för han _är_ den som besegrade mörkrets herre, men det är _du_ som orättvist nog ska leva resten av ditt liv med honom. Och så klarar du inte ens av att kyssa honom!" hon tittade lugnt ner på sina händer när hon viskade, högt nog att Draco kunde höra. "_Patetiskt."_

Han reste sig upp. "Tvivlar du på att jag kan göra det?"

Hon tittade mot honom en stund och nickade sedan likgiltigt.

"Jag kan om jag vill."

Pansy log ett slugt leende. "Jag tror dig när du kan bevisa det."

Ett ögonblick ägnade han henne innan han gick ut från rummet. _Kunde inte han kyssa Potter? Han skulle visa henne. _

Pansy såg Draco öppna dörren och möta den han nu var på jakt efter. Hon såg hur Draco grep tag om Harrys krage, hon såg Harrys skämda ögon och sedan hur Draco drog in Harry i en passionerad kyss. Pansy hade förväntat sig att den skulle vara kort och förmodligen aningen brutal men kyssen som kom innehöll mer känslor än vad hon trodde fanns där, och synen framför henne var det sötaste hon sett sen… sen Narcissa visat henne bilder på när Draco var liten. Hon ville byta plats med Harry...

Men när Draco verkade vara på väg att fördjupa kyssen såg det ut som om han kom på sig själv och bröt abrupt kyssen, släppte Harry och försvann ur sikte.

Harry sjönk ner i ett bokhav, som hon inte märkt för än nu, och Hermione klättrade in.

"Pansy, ut." sa den sistnämnde Gryffindoraren bestämt.

Hon rest sig upp och kilade ut. Hennes plan hade fungerat.

* * *

"Harry… _Harry!"_

"Va?"

"Lyssnade du på vad jag sa?"

Hermione hade tillslut släpat in Harry på rummet när han inte kom av sig själv. Hon hade dumpat honom vid det låga bordet mellan sofforna och sedan hämtat alla böcker, täckt hela bordet med dem och börjat läst i en av dem.

"Harry", hon suckade och lade händerna över boken hon för närvarande tittade i, boken hon börjat i hade snabbt gått över till över ett dussin stycken. "Vad ser du så chockad ut för?"

Harry kom tillbaka till verkligheten igen. "Såg du, såg du vad som hände, vad Malfoy-" han visste inte riktigt hur han skulle formulera sig. Merlin, han var inte ens riktigt säker på vad som just skett.

"Att han kysste dig? Jodå, men det var ju inte första gången. Fast jag måste säga, jag visste att jag hade rätt när jag sa att ni inte hatade varandra längre, men jag trodde inte att ni hade blivit _så _nära." sa Hermione och det lät som om hon både berömde sig själv för att ha rätt och samtidigt lät det som om hon pratade mer till sig själv än till Harry.

"Vi hatar fortfarande varandra." sa Harry tyst, visst gjorde de? Det var just det som fick Harry att bli så förvånad över de känslor kyssen väckt upp inom honom.

"Men Harry, jag trodde faktiskt att du skulle hålla dig fast med Ginny som ursäkt lite längre." sa hon fundersamt.

Han stönade. I allt det här kaoset hade han nästan glömt bort Ginny, som han tekniskt sett var otrogen mot. Varför hade hans liv blivit så… komplicerat, två äktenskap var på tok för mycket för hans smak.

"Harry, hörde du varför jag har tagit med de här böckerna?" avbröt Hermione hans tankegång.

"Sa du inte förut att de hade med min och Malfoys förlovning att göra?" sa han trött, han behövde inte ha Hermiones smarta hjärna jobbandes för att försäkra hans nuvarande förlovning ytterligare. Hermione himlade med ögonen.

"Du har alltså _inte_ lyssnat sedan vi kom in hit." konstaterade hon. Hon suckade. "Vi tar det från början."

Han lutade sig bakåt mot soffan bakom honom och rynkade frustrerat på ögonbrynen. "Hermione, om du har tänkt ta över Narcissas tortyrplaner för att försöka få mig och Malfoy _närmare _varandra så..."

"Lugn Harry, det har jag inte tänkt. Föresten så klarar ni det helt på egen hand."

Harry sände henne en mörk blick som hon mötte med ett oskyldigt leende. "Så vad ska du med de här böckerna till i sådana fall?" frågade han misstänksamt.

Hon harklade sig. "När du berättade att du blivit förlovad med Draco blev jag, om inte annat, en aning chockad. Det första som slog mig var att det var något lurt med det hela."

"Är det något lurt då?" frågade Harry. "Eller bara påstår de att jag inte har något val?"

"Det är svårt att säga. Hur ska jag förklara." hon tog en kort paus och verkade väga orden hon var på väg att uttala. "Jag antog att det hade något med magi att göra när till och med Dumbledore så att det inte fanns någon utväg, men eftersom jag inte hade någon aning om vad för slags magi det kunde handla om så bestämde jag mig för att fråga Narcissa. Hon om någon bör ju veta vad det hela handlar om."

Han tittade skeptiskt på henne. "Frågade du Narcissa? Förväntade du dig att hon bara skulle säga det rakt ut om det nu handlade om någon hemlig magi?"

"Nej, det var därför jag såg till att sno en babbeldryck från Snape innan jag lämnade Hogwarts." sa Hermione och himlade med ögonen som om det var självklart. "Den gör att man pratar oavbrutet utan att tänka efter innan man säger något, väldigt effektiv och den är inte lika avslöjande som en sanningsdryck."

Harry bara stirrade på henne. Han visste inte om han skulle reagera över att Hermione börjat bryta regler på allvar och smitit in hos Snape eller om hur han skulle ställa sig till att hon lurat i Narcissa en dryck som gjorde henne ännu värre. "Förgiftade du henne?"

"Nej! Nej, drycken var bara till nödfall och kom aldrig till användning, jag tycker hon pratar nog mycket som det är, tack." sa Hermione snabbt. "Men jag blev lite förvånad över att hon berättade det direkt när jag frågade, som om det var en småsak, och till och med tog sig tid att gå djupare in på ämnet."

"Så? Vad sa hon då?" frågade Harry otåligt när Hermione tog ytterligare en paus. Nu ville han veta. Visste Hermione vad det var som höll honom fast i förlovningen, och möjligtvis hur man skulle bryta den? Han ville inte vara här längre, han var rädd för att han inte hatade Malfoy som han borde längre.

"Harry, det handlar om en ed." sa Hermione allvarligt och tittade honom rakt in i ögonen.

Han började må illa. "Så du menar… är det… en obrytbar ed?"

"Nej!" skyndade sig Hermione att försäkra. "Inget sådant, eller ja, inte riktigt. Lugn, jag ska försöka förklara det hela."

Han gav henne en kort nickning som ett tecken att hon kunde börja.

"Du kommer inte att bli glad av det här." påpekade hon först.

"Hermione, bara förklara."

"Okej… Den här eden svors ursprungligen av någon annan, troligen innan du föddes. Av vad jag fick ut av Narcissa verkar det vara så att det var hon och Lilly som svor den tillsammans för att förena dig och Draco."

"Vänta!" avbröt Harry och rynkade frustrerat på ögonbrynen. "Säger du att _min_ mamma har med det här att göra?"

"Jag sa ju att du inte skulle gilla det! Tyst nu, så jag kan fortsätta." Hon lyfte upp en av böckerna. "Jag har gjort lite efterforskningar så jag förstår nästan helt hur den här 'eden' fungerar. Det som Lilly och Narcissa gjorde då var bara första skedet, och det band dig inte vid något, du och Draco var fortfarande fria att gifta er med vilka ni ville."

"Så vad var det som gjorde att det ändrades?" frågade Harry förvirrat.

"Egentligen är det väldigt simpelt, och först trodde jag att det fortfarande var helt harmlöst." Hon gav honom ett lite sorgset leende. "Det som fastställer domen är att en av parterna, du eller Draco, ärligt, rakt från hjärtat, erkänner förlovningen. Då finns det inte längre någon utväg är jag rädd. Om man bryter mot eden efter det att den fulländats går det mycket illa för personerna i fråga, både för deras mentala och psykiska hälsa." Hon begravde huvudet i en av böckerna. "Och nu försöker jag lista ut om det finns något kryphål eller något sätt man åtminstone kan lindra effekten ifall den skulle brytas."

Harry tittade förvirrat på Hermione. "Men Hermione, Malfoy skulle _aldrig_ erkänna förlovningen, och i sådana fall varken ärligt eller från hjärtat." Hur kom det sig att hon trodde att den hade bekräftats?

Hon tittade upp mot honom. "Nej, jag vet. Du har."

* * *

Det var nämligen så att medan Lucius Malfoy och James Potter inte kom särskilt bra överens så gjorde deras fruar det. Så bra faktiskt att de bestämde sig under sin samtidiga graviditet att deras barn skulle bli trolovade med varandra.

Då visste de ju naturligtvis inte att de båda skulle föda söner och att de skulle bli svurna fiender.

Narcissa hade inga problem med att Lily var muglarfödd och det fick Lucius mycket väl veta och hade inget större val än att gå med på det arrangerade bröllopet.

Samma sak för James som älskade Lily in till döden – bokstavligt talat.

Så nu, efter snart sjutton år var det på tiden att Draco gifte sig.

Lucius tyckte fortfarande de borde gifta bort honom till någon mer… _passande_.

Som till exempel; dottern Greengrass.

Men Narcissa hade lovat Lily och hon stod fast vid att hålla det löftet, hur mycket Draco än misstyckte, och Harry Potter var så mycket bättre än någon halvdan brud som till exempel… Astoria Greengrass.

Hon och Lily hade lagt grunden, nu var det upp till deras söner att fullfölja den väg som ödet lagt framför dem.

* * *

**KAPITEL 12! tog sin tid... - -' Men jag ville försöka få in storyn lite mer sammtidigt som våran egen tid.. Jultid och allt! XD **

**Jag tyckte det behövdes lite förklaring kring det hela med förlovningen, ;P Men har ni fler frågor så svarar jag gärna på dem :)**

**Från och med nu ska jag försöka att få ihop dem(Harry och Draco) mer och mer, och jag hoppas jag lyckas! I annat fall får ni väl skälla på mig! X3 **

**TACKTACKTACK för alla kommentarer! 50! OMG! Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle komma upp i så många :D Fortsätt komentera och säg vad ni tycker, it makes my day! XD**


	13. God jul på er, mina små turturduvor

Harry låg och stirrade upp i taket. Vad han såg där uppe låg han just nu och förnekade trotts att han mycket väl visste vad det var. Han kunde känna Malfoys lätta andetag mot sin halls där han låg tätt intill honom.

Malfoy hade inte ens tittat på honom när han kommit tillbaka till rummet, utan bara gått direkt och lagt sig med ryggen mot honom.

Vad som hänt precis utanför dörren dagen innan hade gjort Harry ytterst förvirrad och den ovälkomna känslan av upprymdhet när han sett Malfoy komma in hjälpte inte ett dugg.

Han hade tänkt över vad Hermione hade berättat, otaligt många gånger, men han slutade upp lika svarslös varje gång, om inte en aning mer frustrerad. Han hade frågat Hermione om hon varit helt säker på att det varit just _han själv_ som hade erkänt giftermålet, för han kunde inte minnas någon gång han sagt något sådant. Men hon hade svarat att, det hade han, hon visste det, för hon hade varit med. Det hade tydligen skett någonstans under tiden han förklarat för henne att han var förlovad med Malfoy, hennes minne var det inget fel på.

"_Så du ska gifta dig med Malfoy?" _

"_Ja."_

När man tänkte efter var det ett rätt lamt erkännande. Men tyvärr hade det dock också varit ärligt.

Han drog en frustrerad suck.

Vad som svävade ovanför dem var en mistel. En sådan mistel man kysser en annan under. Harry behövde inte undra över vem som hängt upp den där, han visste redan.

Han vred på huvudet och makade på sig lite, bort från den blonde, för att se Malfoy ordentligt. Eller ja, så långt som Malfoys arm, som höll honom fast, tillät. Det var vid den här tidpunkten som Harry vanligtvis brukade lirka sig ur Malfoys järngrepp, men den här gången fortsatte han istället att studera den sovande slytherinaren.

Han hatade Malfoy, och det var precis det han kom fram till när han tittade på honom. Även om denne hade perfekt blek hy, perfekt blont hår, som förövrigt föll ner i ansiktet på honom, perfekta ögonlock som gömde perfekta silvergrå ögon och lätt särade läppar som såg ytterst frestande ut… Slutsats. Han hatade honom fortfarande, men han visste inte om han ärligt kunde motargumentera i diskussionen med Ginny om huruvida Malfoy var snygg eller inte, efter att verkligen ha sett motsatsen på nära håll. Han gav sig själv en mental spark för att ha tänkt att Malfoy såg bra ut, även om det var sant. Om Ron hade vetat det skulle han ha satt in honom på Saint Mungos utan att tveka.

Harry lyfte ena handen och drog den sakta genom Malfoys, blonda, silkeslena hår och förundrades över hur mjukt det verkligen var innan hans hjärna kopplade vad han just gjort och drog snabbt tillbaka handen. Han borde verkligen gå upp nu, innan han gjorde något dumt, eller ja, ännu dummare.

Trotts det kunde han inte hjälpa den förtrollning Malfoys ansikte satt honom under.

Han studerade den sovande Slytherinaren och drog sig till minne misteln ovanför dem. Skulle han prova kyssa Malfoy medan denne sov, bara av nyfikenhetsskull? Bara för att bekräfta att det han känt dagen innan bara varit inbillning. Vaknade Malfoy kunde han ju skylla på att misteln tvingat honom till att göra det, eller liknande, plus att de skulle ha kyssa-varandra-biten klar för dagen, kunde man få en bättre julklapp?

Något inom Harry bestämde sig för att han borde göra det. Han gav ifrån sig en lätt suck, slöt ögonen och lutade sig sakta fram mot Malfoys läppar.

Deras läppar stötte lätt i varandra och den lätta beröringen fick Harrys mage att kännas som om han föll ner från astronomitornet, det gjorde att han sakta pressade ihop deras läppar ytterligare. När känslan inte försvann utan snarare tilltog kom han fram till att det nog inte var ett så bra tecken, så drog sig långsamt ifrån den blonde och öppnade ögonen, för att mötas av blängande stormgrå.

"Potter, vad håller du på med?" morrade Malfoy.

Han bara stirrade tillbaka. Malfoy hade vaknat. Åh nej, vad skulle han göra nu? Att skylla det på misteln kändes inte som en så bra idé längre, och hur skulle han förklara att anledningen till att Malfoy vaknat av att hans svurne fiende kysste honom var på grund av simpel nyfikenhet, utan att bli ihjälslagen innan han ens hunnit tala till punkt? Han slängde en blick upp mot taket, för att till sin frustration se att misteln inte var kvar, för att sedan återgå till att dumt stirra tillbaka på Malfoy.

Till hans lycka, trodde han först men ändrade sig, avbröts deras pinsamma situation innan Malfoy kunde bli arg på allvar.

"God jul på er, mina små turturduvor." hördes Narcissas kvittrande röst som direkt fick Harry att slita blicken från Malfoy och titta upp för att se när hon kom insvepandes i rummet tätt följd av en husalf som bar på en silverbricka.

Jo, och för den som inte uppfattat det, så var det nu Julaftonsmorgon.

"Jag tog med te." fortsatte hon och satte sig ned vid slutänden av sängen på Malfoys sida. "Tänkte ni kunde behöva det nu när det är så kallt."

Harry kom på vilken ställning han och Malfoy befann sig i och flyttade sig bort från Malfoy så fort han kunde.

"Ni behöver inte ta hänsyn till att jag är här." sa Narcissa glatt och tog emot en rykande kopp från husalfen, som senare serverade även Harry och Malfoy.

Bara för att slippa se någon i ögonen och för att ha något att göra tittade Harry bestämt ner i sitt te när han smakade på det. I ögonvrån kunde han se Malfoy göra detsamma. Hade Harry inte varit så besatt av att titta ner i tekoppen så skulle han ha märkt det läskigt nöjda leendet som spred sig på Narcissas läppar.

"Nu är ju klockan runt lunchtid så ni kan ju göra er klara och komma ner och äta med oss om ni vill. Men först skulle jag vilja att ni kom till vardagsrummet, det är något där jag vill ha er åsikt om." Harry tittade upp mot henne. _Lunchtid_? Hur kunde tiden ha gått så fort?

"Nu när det är jul och alltihop så..." fortsatte Narcissa "tänkte jag att det skulle vara roligt att prova något nytt så jag har lagt ett piller i ert te."

De stirrade chockade på henne sedan på teet och sedan på henne igen.

"Roligt! Att förgifta oss!" fick Malfoy ur sig som redan varit arg sedan innan.

"Nej, lugn nu, Draco." skrattade Narcissa "Det är inga farliga piller. Vi kan kalla dem lära-känna-varandra-bättre-piller om ni vill" hon reste sig upp och ställde ner sin kopp på silverbrickan.

Husalfen samlade in Harry och Malfoys koppar, men de var för chockade för att lägga märke till det, innan den följde efter Narcissa som var på väg ut genom dörren.

"Jo…" sa hon och stannade till i dörröppningen. "Jag har lagt fram kläder som jag tycker ni ska ha, så ta dem. Vi ses snart." Och så var hon borta igen.

* * *

Kläderna de fått hade inte varit något märkvärdigt tack och lov. Harry hade funnit att vad han skulle ha på sig var enkla svarta byxor, en enkel svart skjorta och en grön slipps. Malfoy hade fått likadana kläder bortsett från att han fått en röd slipps. De hade gjort en tyst överenskommelse och bytt slips.

De var nu nästan framme vid vardagsrummet. Malfoy gick några meter bakom honom och Harry gissade att det berodde på att han inte ville gå så nära honom. Längs vägen upptäckte Harry att Malfoy Manor utvecklat julpynt _överallt_, som gick i grönt, silver, och på sina ställen även guld.

När han kom in genom vardagsrumsdörren såg han Hermione och Parkinson sittandes på stora kuddar på golvet.

Hermione upptäckte honom först. "Harry, kom inte in!"

Förvånat stannade han och väntade på att hon rest sig och skyndat sig fram till honom.

"Drack du teet?" frågade hon kort och väntade otåligt på svar.

Harry var så förvirrad att det tog honom några sekunder att svara. Han skulle just säga att det hade han när Malfoy gick förbi dem och Hermione stirrade förskräckt efter honom innan hon slängde Harry en stackars-dig-men-det-finns-inget-jag-kan-göra-åt-saken blick.

Parkinson tittade på med stor förtjusning.

Malfoy stannade tvärt, inte för att det verkade som om han ville det utan mer som om hans fötter fastnat i golvet, och utan att riktigt röra på sig vred sig Malfoy mot Harry. Till sin fasa såg Harry ytterligare en mistel sväva ovanför Malfoy. Hans fötter liksom gled fram mot Malfoy och han upptäckte att hur mycket han än försökte röra fötterna åt andra håll så var det som om han blivit fastklistrad på en plan rulltrappa, det gick alltså inte.

"Nej, Potter!" sa Malfoy varnande när han var ungefär en meter ifrån honom.

Harry kände hur han började få panik, allt verkade gå extremt långsamt. Hans fötter bestämde sig inte för att stanna förens han kom i kontakt med Malfoy. Vad som var ännu värre var att deras kläder verkade dras samman där de stötte i varandra.

Malfoy gjorde ett tappert försök att putta bort Harry men kläderna tycktes ha smält samman. När slipsarna kom i kontakt började de gradvis att smälta ihop och Harry och Malfoy kom bara närmre och närmre varandra.

"Jag tror misteln vill att ni ska kyssas under den." fnissade Parkinson påpekande från sin plats på golvet.

"De har inget val." påpekade Hermione med en suck och lade armarna i kors men med ett leende på läpparna.

Mycket riktigt så hade de inget val för när slipsarna var klara möttes redan Malfoys och Harrys läppar. Efter cirka tio sekunder släppte kläderna och golvet sitt grepp om dem och de stapplade ifrån varandra.

"Hela huset är fullt i sådana där." sa Parkinson glatt.

"Hermione, förklara." bad Harry.

"Narcissa hade i ett piller i ert te." sa hon.

"Vi vet, hon sa det." sa Harry och gick bort till henne igen för att skapa ännu större yta mellan honom och Malfoy.

"Åh, gjorde hon?" Hermione kom av sig för ett ögonblick. "Sa hon vad de gjorde?"

"Nej, vet du?"

"Ja, de kallas magnetpiller, bland annat, och i det här fallet så gör de att så fort du och Draco kommer under en mistel så aktiveras de och mellanrummet mellan er kommer försvinna och era kläder kommer klistras ihop tills ni kysser varandra, kortfattat."

"Så det var därför hon gav oss de här kläderna." sa Harry och började försöka få av sig slipsen.

"Nej, det spelar ingen roll vilka kläder ni har." sa hon och log snett mot honom. "Men slipsen var ett smart drag från hennes sida. Du kommer inte att få av den."

* * *

Narcissa hade haft en pratstund med Hermione om julen tidigare den morgonen. Familjen Malfoy firade jul men de brukade inte vara särskilt intressanta. När Hermione berättade om hur hon och hennes familj brukande fira jul blev Narcissa med ens jätte intresserad och ville få med så mycket av det Hermione brukade ha i sin egen jul.

Så Narcissa hade bakat pepparkakor, dubbel satts, fast på sitt eget sätt. Hon hade gjort hippogriffer, husalfer, enhörningar och till och med någon drake, magi var naturligtvis den hemliga ingrediensen och det märktes tydligt på resultatet. Pepparkakorna hade inte bara en form som om de var riktiga varelser fast pytte små, de levde och hade en egen vilja också. Det var pepparkakor i hela Malfoy Manor, hippogrifferna och drakarna flög runt, enhörningarna gömde sig under det de kunde och mini husalferna sprang runt och försökte städa vad de kom åt. De riktiga husalferna däremot fick fullt upp med att fånga in alla pepparkakorna, men lyckades aldrig riktigt få tag på alla de som flög. Om det var någon som åt pepparkakorna? Ja, om man lyckades fånga en.

Detta kaos hade lyckligtvis utbrutit innan Harry och Draco vaknat så de blev bara en liten aning chockade när en pepparkaksdrake flög förbi.

Narcissa hade skaffat en julgran, som varje år, och fyllt den med massor av julgranspynt. Den var jättefin, dock var den lömsk och ondskefull och stal saker, men det gick att leva med. Lucius undrade från vilken skog hon fått tag på den ifrån.

Lucius, till skillnad från sin fru, rörde på sig så lite som möjligt och tillbringade dagen i en fåtölj. Man visste aldrig vad som kunde flyga på honom om han flyttade på sig, speciellt efter att han sett vad Narcissas mistlar, som förövrigt fanns precis överallt och varav vissa till och med var osynliga tills någon gått under dem, gjort med deras son och Potter. Så han satt där i fåtöljen och skällde på husalfer och tyckte att det var en helt okej dag eftersom Narcissa hade fullt upp med annat. Han fick senare veta att hon fått nys om tomten vilket satte honom i en svår sits.

Narcissa hade funderat länge på vad och skulle ge Draco och Harry i julklapp, bortsett allt det andra som Draco ville ha, eftersom han fick det ändå. Hon hade kommit fram till att hon ville ge dem en gemensam present och bestämde sig för att ge dem något hon fått av sin svärmor när hon och Lucius skulle gifta sig. Det var en kedja som man fäste på vardera partners handled och som inte tillät de två att gå längre än två meter ifrån varandra. En utmärkt present.

Det tyckte inte varken Draco eller Harry men hon lurade på dem den i alla fall. Det bästa med kedjan var att det var den som satte på den som bestämde när den skulle tas av.

* * *

Kvällen närmade sig, mörkret omslöt Malfoy Manor och stearinljus tändes i varje rum för att sprida ett mysigt ljus i rummen och korridorerna. Det förlovade paret stod varandra närmare än någonsin förr, eller ja, satt närmare varandra än någonsin förr i alla fall. Hopträngda på en och samma, mellanstora, kudde på ena sidan om ett schackbräde. De spelade inte trollkarsschack utan ett helt normalt parti schack på ett helt normalt, enligt Hermione, schackbräde, Malfoy och Parkinson tyckte motsatsen. Trollkarsschack hade Hermione sett nog av efter att ha tillbringat tid med Ron, plus att hon tyckte att det var på tok för brutalt. Det var Hermione och Parkinson som velat spela men eftersom de ville vara i lag med varandra och för att Parkinson var väldigt irriterande när hon tjatade så gick de med på att spela mot dem. Det visade sig faktiskt vara ganska underhållande att se Malfoy bli utom sig av ilska för att pjäserna inte lyssnade på honom och Hermione hålla för öronen eftersom Parkinson föreslog så dumma drag.

Narcissa hade gett dem en ny lära-känna-varandra-grej som julklapp. Den bestod av en kedja som inte tillät dem att gå längre än två meter ifrån varandra, vilket förvärrade mistel problemet. Hans läppar var helt nariga efter att ha kysst Malfoy hela dagen, det spelade ingen roll hur många mistlar de hamnat under det kom alltid fler, de hade efter ungefär den trettiosjätte misteln ansett sig besegrade och kysstes så fort de hamnade under en mistel för att slippa de omständigheter det annars omfattade.

Narcissa hade tidigare glatt berättat för dem att tomten snart skulle komma och sänt Lucius en menande blick, Lucius hade bestämt skakat på huvudet och hon hade nickat tillbaka. Tonåringarna lät dem hållas.

De vuxna satt fortfarande och tyckte helt olika och försökte övertyga den andre om helt motsatta saker.

Narcissa hade även, inte långt efter att de kommit in i vardagsrummet, upptäckt att de bytt slips så hon hade tagit sitt trollspö och ändrat på det.

Harry, som spelat ofta med Ron upptäckte, efter att ha sett Hermione och Malfoy spela, det hade slutat med att ingen av dem låtit Harry eller Pansy spela, drag som Malfoy borde ha gjort och omedvetna misstag från Hermiones sida.

Efter ett tag, Harry visste inte att man kunde spela ett och samma parti schack så länge, så verkade det som om Hermione skulle vinna och Harry kände hur stel Malfoy blev när han kom till samma slutsats, Hermione hade ett stort leende på läpparna. Harry förstod att det skulle bli hemskt för Malfoy att förlora mot en såkallad "smutsskalle".

"Gör såhär." sa Harry och lutade sig över Malfoy för att göra ett bättre drag än vad han visste Malfoy skulle ha gjort.

"Harry!" tjöt Pansy och Hermiones leende försvann. "Vi höll ju på att vinna ju!"

Harry vände sig mot Malfoy som tittade på honom med en outgrundlig blick.

"Vad." frågade Harry och log ett snett leende.

Malfoys ögon vidgades en aning innan han snabbt vände bort ansiktet mot brädet igen. Parkinson tittade på Malfoy med ett fundersamt ansiktsutryck.

De spelade vidare och Harry hoppade in och gjorde några drag lite då och då.

"Schack matt." sa Harry och slog ner tjejernas kung. Parkinson och Hermione beklagade sig högt och Malfoy slängde armarna om Harry, glad och lättad över att inte ha förlorat mot en smutsskalle. Harry stelnade till, Malfoy _kramade_ honom. Snart nog kom Malfoy på vad han höll på med och drog sig snabbt tillbaka.

"Åh, vad gulligt." kved Parkinson och fick en förtjänad mördande blick från Malfoy.

* * *

Han hade kramat Potter! Inte bara det, han hade nästan förlorat mot _Granger!__ I_ ett fånigt mugglarspel, men ändå. Vad hade det tagit åt honom?

Nu hade han förflyttat sig de två möjliga metrarna ifrån Potter han kunde, Granger hade satt sig bredvid Potter och Pansy kom och satte sig tätt intill Draco.

"Harry, jag har en julklapp till dig." sa Granger och lutade sig in under granen. "Den låg här någonstans." efter att Granger hittat paketet mitt i granen och skällt lite på granen gav hon det till Potter.

"Tack Hermione, en bok." sa Potter och log innan han ens öppnat det.

"Jaja, men det ligger något annat i också, som jag vet att du saknat." sa Granger och himlade med ögonen.

Draco tittade trött på när Potter öppnade paketet och något långt och smalt föll ner på golvet.

"Min trollstav!" utropade Potter lyckligt och tog upp den. "Tack Hermione, jag trodde den var kvar hos Ginny." Han kramade om henne.

"Haha, nej jag tog den från henne innan jag lämnade Hogwarts, jag antog att du ville ha den tillbaka. Och behandla den där boken väl, annars tar jag tillbaka den."

Merlin vad orättvist! Skulle Potter få ha sin trollstav när han var trollstavslös!

Pansy ryckte till bredvid honom. "Javisst ja! Här Draco." sa hon och gav honom ett paket ur handväskan hon hade burit runt på hela dagen.

Paketet innehöll ett fotografi på henne själv, som slängde honom en slängkyss, i en silvrig hjärtram, han bestämde sig fort för att lägga det någonstans där han aldrig någonsin skulle se det igen, och hans trollstav.

"Pansy?"

"Ja?" sa hon glatt.

"Hur länge har du varit här?"

Hon rynkade på ögonbrynen och tänkte efter. "Fyra dagar ungefär, hurså?"

"En vecka." rättade Granger.

"En vecka har du haft min trollstav. Hur kommer det sig att jag inte får den förens nu?" Han hade kunnat ha sin trollstav en hel _vecka_ tidigare! Han hade kunnat slippa massor av sin mors dumma idéer.

"Därför att du fick den som julkapp av mig nu." sa Pansy och himlade med ögonen som om det vore självklart.

Han gav upp, annars skulle Pansy ge honom huvudvärk.

Hans mor reste sig hastigt upp och stirrade argt på hans far när denne irriterad lämnade rummet i protest. Hon vände sig om med ett stort leende och gav ifrån sig ett lätt skratt. "Ett ögonblick." ursäktade hon sig innan hon också gick ut genom dörren.

"För det där var ju inte ett dugg genant." fnissade Pansy.

"Tänk om Lucius gick med på att vara tomte. Det skulle jag vilja se." skrattade Pansy när ingen annan svarade på hennes förra kommentar. Hon var inte helt IQ befriad, hon hade förstått att Narcissa hade velat att Lucius klädde ut sig till tomte.

Efter inte så lång tid kom Narcissa tillbaka in genom dörren. "Nämen titta vad jag hittade, knackandes på porten." Dörren gled upp ytterligare och en husalf med en säck blev synlig. Han antog att den fick lotten som tomte istället för Lucius.

Narcissa drog fram en stol, lyfte upp husalfen och satte den på stolen varpå hon rotade fram ett paket som hon satte i händerna på den. Den tittade noggrant på paketet och började läsa. Eller ja, den hann egentligen inte läsa något för Narcissa ryckte paketet ur händerna på den och nästan skrek. "God Jul älskade Draco önskar din Harry!"

Han och Potter tittade snabbt på varandra och han kände till sin irritation att hans kinder hettades. Det gjorde Potters också.

Narcissa tog upp ett till paket, husalfen hade hon glömt bort, och läste även det. "God Jul min Harry önskar din man, Draco!"

Draco gömde ansiktet i händerna och Potter blev ännu rödare. Eftersom han _inte_ köpt Potter något så visste han att allt det där hans mors påhitt.

"Här." sa hon och delade ut paketen. "Okej, då går vi." sa hon sedan och schasade ut husalfen före sig och stängde dörren med en smäll bakom dem.

En tystnad följde.

"Men öppna den då!" sa Pansy otåligt och vinkade till sig Granger.

Egentligen var han för generad för att göra någonting, han hade tack och lov lyckats döda rodnaden, men hans händer lyckades ändå få av pappret.

"Nej, vad gullig!" utropade tjejerna i kör när de såg paketets innehåll. Han stirrade på den och tillbaka stirrade en teddybjörn, med ett stort hjärta på magen, som var så mjuk att det kändes som att man inte kunde ta i den. I hjärtat stod det, med broderad text, "Krama mig".

Han fnös och slängde den till Pansy som glatt tog emot den och kramade om den.

"_Jag älskar dig!" _kom det från björnen.

Pansy kved till av beundran och han bara tittade tvivelaktigt på den.

Pansy och Granger lämnade honom för att sätta sig tätt intill Potter.

De öppnade paketet åt honom. Sedan stirrade de alla tre ner i paketpappret med en blandning av förvåning och förnöjsamhet, utom Potter som såg ut att vilja sjunka genom golvet.

Pansy började fnissa febrilt och Granger tog till orda med ett roat ansiktsuttryck. "Jaså, så det är så du vill spendera resten av lovet." hon lyfte upp en lång radda kondomer ur paketpappret.

Nästa gång han såg sin mor så _skulle _han döda henne.

* * *

Malfoy öppnade dörren till deras sovrum och Harry följde efter honom in. Även här hade det tänts ljus som gav ett dunkelt sken ifrån sig

De kom ungefär en meter innanför dörren innan de upplevde samma procedur som de gjort hela dagen, fast som i snabbspolning, under det inte låga antal mistlar de stött på. En mistel hade placerats precis där speciellt för deras ankomst.

Harry hann inse vad som höll på att hända och vred snabbt på huvudet, vilket resulterade i att han och Malfoy stod kind mot kind istället.

"Jaha." sa han efter en stund.

Malfoy drog en frustrerad suck.

"Ska vi..?" började han men förmådde sig inte avsluta meningen.

Malfoys mjuka hår föll i hans ansikte, han drog in doften i ett djupt andetag och var nära på att berätta för Malfoy att hans hår luktade väldigt gott men han hindra sig själv.

"Har vi något val?" muttrade Malfoy.

Han skrattade lite lätt. "Nej, jag antar inte."

Han började sakta röra sitt huvud i sidled och han kände Malfoy göra det samma. De började andas tyngre, dra djupare andetag.

Han visste inte om det var den dämpade belysningen eller stämningen i rummet men just då fanns det ingenting mer än de två.

Deras läppar ströks mot varandra och de stannade så ett tag och bara andades.

"Vi har inget val." viskade Malfoy mot hans läppar.

"Inget val." mumlade Harry tillbaka och i nästa ögonblick tävlade tungor om dominans och Harry fan sina händer i Malfoys hår, för att få Slytherinaren ännu närmare. Malfoy lade armarna runt hans midja.

När de tillslut blev tvungna att avbryta kyssen, på grund av syrebrist, hade magnetpillrets kraft redan släppt sitt grepp men de stod kvar lika tätt ändå och andades häftigt.

Harry harklade sig. "Eh, en kyss, det var inte så farligt."

Malfoy nickade medhållande.

* * *

**God Jul på er allihop! :D några få minuter kvar! XD **

**Jag vill tacka min syster och mina kompisar för underbara idéer för det här kapitlet! Tack till er! **

**Nästa kapitel blir nog det sista i Malfoy Manor om inte det här var det.. Har inte bestämt mig än, men det kappitlet _får inte _ta så lång tid som de förra! XD **

**Hörs snart! Kram! **


	14. Tyvärr är jag inte Dracos förlovade

**Hej igen :D gud vad tiden går fort! XD **

**Ett nytt kapitel, ett långt ett... förlåt, men ni kan ju låtsas som om det är två st och läsa en bit åt gången (eftersom det var så länge sedan jag lade ut) och jag ville att allt som händer i det här kapitlet skulle vara i samma kapitel så... **

**Det är så att om _jag_ får som jag vill så kommer den här ficen att bli ganska lång... Vi kanske är halvvägs eller så nu... så ni får hänga med så länge ni orkar ;D **

**Det blev så att vi har lämnat Malfoy Manor, så det kommer tyvärr inte bli lika mycket Narcissa... :( Men hon dyker upp lite då och då, ändå (Henne blir man inte av med så lätt) ;) **

**OBS! Ni bör veta att, i den här ficen, så blev Draco aldrig någon dödsätare, och Snape vet inte om förlovningen... än... *evil grin***

**Tack så hemskt mycket för kommentarerna! XD Jag blir verkligen superglad när jag får dem! Och OMG, över 60 st! *Faints*Jag trodde _aldrig_ att den här ficen skulle få så många när jag började... :D 3**

* * *

Det hade varit tufft, men nu, _nu_, var det över.

Inga mer lömska planer.

Inget mer sova i samma säng som Malfoy.

Inget mer te.

Inget mer Malfoy Manor.

Och bäst av allt, inget mer Narcissa Malfoy.

Tyvärr hade han fortfarande på sig Malfoys kläder, i brist på annat, men ändå. Han. Var. _Fri_.

Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde.

Eller ja, borta från Malfoy Manor i alla fall.

Det kändes bra att äntligen sitta bredvid Hermione, som förövrigt tillbringat större delen av lovet med att försöka släppa fri så många av familjen Malfoys husalfer hon kunnat, i en kupé i Hogwarts expressen på väg tillbaka till Hogwarts, men det hade naturligtvis känts ännu bättre om han hade fått vara åtminstone ytterligare några meter bort från den person han tydligen skulle leva resten av sitt liv med, om han hade otur, istället för att nu ha honom sittandes framför sig med sitt irriterande, närgångna, bagage bredvid, i samma kupé.

Hans så kallade fästman, Draco Malfoy, och dennes irriterande, närgångna, bagage, Pansy Parkinson, som i princip låg över Malfoy för att få hans uppmärksamhet, verkade dock inte märka av de två Gryffindorarna.

Malfoy satt och stirrade ut genom fönstret, ut på perrongen nedanför, det syntes tydligt att Slytherinaren var på dåligt humör. Harry förstod honom, Narcissa hade varit utom sig de senaste dagarna och verkade lida av svår separationsångest, nu när hon inte skulle få se dem på så länge. Enda egentliga villkoret till att hon ens lät dem lämna henne var att han och Malfoy gick med på att ge henne en avskeds kyss innan de åkte.

Utförd på varandra då, naturligtvis. Men som den ansvarstagande, kärleksfulla – och oändliga plåga till – mor hon nu var så lös hon inte direkt med sin frånvaro än, utan hade sett till att hennes son och framtida svärson skulle få tillbringa ytterligare lite tid tillsammans, innan de tvingades skiljas åt och återgå till sina olika elevhem.

Varav det faktum att de nu delade kupé och inte skulle få ett trevligt ögonblick innan de var framme vid Hogwarts.

Detta kanske förintade varje tänkbar del av gott humör hos den blonde men Harry kunde inte hjälpa den upprymda känslan han alltid kände när han var på väg tillbaka till Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco såg rastlöst på när perrongen gled bort ur sikt men orkade inte ta blicken från fönsterrutan.

"Draco, visst ska det bli skönt att få komma tillbaka till Hogwarts?" tjattrade Pansy på i örat på honom.

Han suckade.

Ja, det skulle bli skönt… att få komma ifrån sin överentusiastiska mor… men samtidigt hade han en, undermedveten, gnagande känsla av… saknad… som fick honom att bli extremt frustrerad, eftersom han inte visste vad det var han saknade. Han var inte på särskilt bra humör.

Han ignorerade Pansy.

Hon gav inte upp dock. "Draco, skulle det inte vara kul att mobba några förstaårselever när vi kommer fram? Vi kan göra det om du vill…"

Hon fortsatte att vara påfrestande irriterande i hopp om att få hans uppmärksamhet. Han visste att det berodde på att hon ville få honom på bättre humör, men som vanligt hade hennes röst den förmågan att få honom på ännu värre humör, och oftast gav den honom även huvudvärk, som nu.

"Jag antar att vi inte kan mobba den gyllene trion den här terminen däremot, tyvärr." muttrade hon och han visste, utan att titta upp från fönstret, att hon sneglade över mot de tjattrande Gryffindorarna. Nej, det skulle bli konstigt att mobba Potter och hans vänner nu. Fast en och annan otrevlig kommentar till Weasley skulle han nog inte kunna låta bli, och någon var ju tvungen att förklara för Potter att han inte var den skarpaste kniven i lådan. Även om han var skarpare än Weasley.

Han hörde kupé dörren öppnas men brydde sig inte om att titta upp. Pansy tystnade bredvid honom.

"Harry! Jag letade efter dig!" han hörde rösten som tillhörde den person som han under lovet kommit att hata.

"Åh, hej Ginny."

Han sneglade upp och såg Ginny Weasley komma in i kupén. Hon gick fram till Potter och Granger och klämde ner sig mellan dem.

"Harry, jag var rädd att du inte skulle komma tillbaka innan skolstarten. Du är väl inte skadad?"

"Nej Ginny, jag mår bra." svarade Potter försäkrande och sneglade över mot Granger som himlade med ögonen.

Draco höjde på ett elegant ögonbryn. Vad pratade de om?

"Är du säker? På ett så farligt uppdrag, och med drakar och allt!" fortsatte mini Weasley att fråga och verkade inte ha lagt något värde i Potters svar. "Vilka snygga kläder du har förresten, är de nya?" om det inte hade varit för att han skulle ha blivit tvungen att prata med den rödhåriga saken och för att det hade lett till en massa frågor han inte ville svara på så hade han påpekat att Potter inte hade kapacitet nog att hitta och köpa kläder i så fin kvalitet som _Dracos _kläder. Han var fortfarande inte helt nöjd med att Potter använde hans kläder.

Pansy, som visste att det var Dracos kläder, fnös till bredvid honom, vilket fick de tre Gryffindorarna att titta bort mot dem.

Weasleys ögon vidgades en aning och hon ryckte lätt i Harrys tröjärm. "Harry, vad gör Parkinson och Malfoy i den här kupén?"

"Hon verkar inte tro att vi kan höra henne." muttrade Pansy och fnös igen. Pansy verkade inte heller vara särskilt förtjust i den yngste i Weasley familjen.

Potter och Granger bytte en snabb blick, ingen av dem verkade veta vad de skulle svara.

"Ginny, var är Ron." frågade Granger i ett försök att byta ämne.

Weasley vred sig mot Granger med rynkade ögonbryn, tydligen missnöjd över att inte ha fått sin fråga besvarad. "Han letar efter dig, ni ska ju till prefektvagnen. Han kommer nog hit snart skulle jag tro." Granger, Potter och Pansy vände då huvudena mot honom och verkade alla tänka i banorna: _Ron Weasley och Draco Malfoy i samma kupé = bråk. _

Pansy och Granger reste sig hastigt upp.

"Nej men, det är faktiskt dags att gå till prefektvagnen nu." ursäktade sig Granger och Pansy nickade medhållande.

Draco suckade och reste sig upp, han tyckte av någon anledning inte om tanken på att lämna Potter och Weasley helt ensamma i kupén.

"Nej, Draco!" utropade Granger och Pansy häftigt varpå Granger hastigt slog ena handen för munnen. Hon hade sekunden försent märkt att hon kallat Draco vid förnamn.

"Oj, kolla vad mycket klockan är." sa Granger och var borta.

"Draco." sa Pansy och han vände sig mot henne. "Eh, alltså, du får inte komma med."

Han höjde ett ögonbryn som visade på att han krävde en förklaring.

"Jo, Narcissa har fixat så att du inte behöver närvara, så att du istället kunde…" hon slängde en snabb blick mot Potter. "Men vi ses ju sen, lycka till." sa hon med ett litet leende och lämnade sedan, även hon, kupén.

Kvar var då Draco Malfoy, i egen hög person, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoys så kallade fästman, och Ginny Weasley, Harry Potters så kallade flickvän.

Han visste inte riktigt vem han hatade mest just då. Sin mor för att ha bannlyst honom från sina uppgifter som prefekt, Pansy för att ha lämnat honom och önskat honom lycka till, eller Ginny Weasley för att hon befann sig på tok för nära Potter.

Han kom fram till att om han stod kvar där som ett fån länge till skulle det bli pinsamt, så för att undvika det satte han sig åter ner med ett likgiltigt ansiktsuttryck och tittade sedan ut genom fönstret, för att visa att han inte gav något som helst intresse i Gryffindorarna.

Även om han låtsades ignorera dem, och ville verkligen ignorera dem, så var hans uppmärksamhet helt fokuserad åt deras håll.

"Harry, vad är det som pågår här? Varför sitter _Malfoy_ och du i samma kupé, och förut Hermione och _Parkinson_!" viskade Weasley inte ett dugg diskret.

Han hörde hur Potter suckade. "Ginny, jag och Hermione råkade bara hamna i samma kupé som dem, helt oavsiktligt. Fast du kanske tycker att det blir för jobbit. Vill du att vi går till en annan kupé?" frågan fick Draco att stött rynka på ögonbrynen. Tänkte Potter bara lämna honom helt ensam? Visst, han förstod att Potter var trött på honom nu efter hela lovet, han var ju rätt trött på Potter själv, men skulle Potter verkligen bara ta sin flickvän och gå sin väg vid första bästa tillfälle? De var faktiskt förlovade, Potter borde visa respekt! Inte för att han egentligen brydde sig om vad Potter gjorde eller om Potter nu skulle välja sin flickvän över Draco. Det var vad Draco försökte övertyga sig själv om

"Nej, det blir inte alls för jobbigt!" skyndade sig Weasley att säga. "Jag undrade bara." Draco sneglade mot dem, övertygad om att de glömt att han fortfarande satt där, och blev lite förvånad, naturligtvis skulle ingen ha kunnat se det på honom, när hans ögon mötte Weasleys. Weasley, som tydligen hade suttit och tittat på honom, vände bort huvudet och rodnade kraftigt. Draco höjde ett elegant ögonbryn. Det var en udda reaktion, det var nog första gången en Weasley rodnat och tittat bort utan att han sagt något förnedrande, och inte rodnat på grund av ilska.

Weasley kastade en snabb blick mot honom igen och tittade sedan åter snabbt bort igen när hon märkte att han fortfarande hade ögonen på dem. Detta verkade helt ha gått förbi Potter som inte tycktes ha märkt något.

"Jag har saknat dig, Harry." sa Weasley och makade sig ytterligare lite närmare Potter.

"Eh, jag har saknat dig med Ginny." svarade Potter men Draco visste, fast innerst inne var det väl antagligen bara vad han hoppades, så hade de enda gångerna den hatfulla, rödhåriga flickvännen till Potter bara korsat Potters tankar när denne känt sig skyldig av dåligt samvete och inte för att han saknat och längtat efter att se henne.

"Har du! Åh, vad gullig du är!" kved Weasley på ett ytterst irriterande sätt, nästan så att det slog Pansy, och i princip kastade sig över Potter.

Och så fortsatte det den närmsta timmen. Weasley verkade försöka bevisa någonting när hon gullade med Potter, som såg ytterst obekväm ut, vid ett tillfälle satt hon och smekte insidan av Potters lår under tiden hon pratade om saker som inte var av intresse för någon och kastade titt som tätt blickar mot Draco. Draco hade aldrig tyckt om Gryffindorare och hur intima de var på varandra men det hade aldrig stört honom så mycket som då. När Weasley satt i Potters knä och i princip dreglade över honom, vilket inte såg särskilt mysigt ut, hade Draco fått nog. Han hade lugnt rest sig upp, grabbat tag om Potters krage och dragit med sig honom ut ur kupén. Han hade helt och hållet ignorerat Weasley som ramlat av och förfärat ropat efter dem. Inombords hade han lett ett nöjt litet leende, Weasley trodde säkert att han skulle slå ihjäl Potter nu eller något liknande. Frestande, men istället drog han med sig Potter genom vagnen och öppnade dörren till en annan kupé, han möttes av ett par skräckslagna blickar tillhörande några andraårs Hufflepuffare. Det dög. Han drog med sig Potter in i kupén och trängde ner honom mellan två Hufflepuffare och tog sedan och schasade iväg en så att han kunde sitta vid fönstret på motsatt sida.

* * *

Potter hade flytt från honom så fort de anlänt till Hogwarts. De stackars Hufflepuffarna skulle förmodligen inte komma ur sina chocktillstånd de kommande veckorna om man utgick från deras ansiktsuttryck. Det var inte så ofta de fick chansen att sitta i samma kupé som självaste _Harry Potter_, men heller inte så ofta de var livrädda nog att inte röra sig en centimeter, än mer fråga om en autograf, för att _Draco Malfoy_ förmodligen skulle förhäxa dem om de rörde en fena, då sistnämnde också befann sig i samma kupé.

Irriterad, över vetskapen om att Potter förmodligen sprungit tillbaka till den där förbannade Weasley tjejen, hade Draco lämnat de tillsynes lättade – över att han lämnade kupén utan att göra någon av dem illa – Hufflepuffarna bakom sig och sökt upp Pansy.

Eller ja, han hade gått och hon hade sökt upp honom, och de hade gemensamt tagit en testraldriven – de flesta kunde se dem nu efter kriget – vagn till slottet.

Nu satt de i stora salen vid Slytherinbordet och Draco överöstes av kommentarer om hur de alla hade saknat hans närvaro innan lovet och att Slytherin inte var detsamma utan honom, vilket han inte tvivlade ett ögonblick på då han var den enda Slytherinaren som kunde påstå sig vara Slytherins centrum utan att någon öppet protesterade, och alla försökte fylla i var han missat den sista veckan. Han lyssnade bara med ett halvt öra eftersom Pansy redan hade tråkat ut honom med allt det där under lovet. Han satt med Pansy på sin vänstra sida och Theodore Nott på sin högra, Crabe och Goyle satt på vardera sida om dem.

"Så…" började Millicent Bulstrode och lutade sig mot honom från andra sidan bordet. "Jag antar att ni är förlovade nu, eller hur." sa hon slugt och nickade mot Pansy. Theo och några närasittande tittade intresserat upp mot dem.

"Nej." svarade Pansy och tog plats i samtalet. "Jag är fortfarande singel. Theo skulle du kunna skicka mig den där?"

"Va!" sa Bulstrode förvirrat, hon hade varit säker på att Parkinson skulle få deras Slytherinprins, och ytterligare några runt om började intressera sig i diskussionen.

"Tyvärr är jag inte Dracos förlovade." förtydligade Pansy och himlade med ögonen.

"Men… vem är det då?" kom det från Moon.

"Du är väl förlovad, Draco? Jag hörde min far säga det." fortsatte Bulstrode.

Han suckade inombords. Han visste att det här skulle komma, men för bara några få veckor sedan hade han förväntat sig att han kunnat svara att det var någon tjej – helst inte Pansy – från en renblodig familj.

Nu hade han _Potter_ och tänkte _inte_ avslöja det inom någon snar framtid. Visst, Potter råkade vara den som besegrat mörkrets herre och räddat Draco från att bli en dödsätare, och Draco skulle inte bli förvånad om, till och med, många av Slytherinarna skulle kunna tänka sig lägga vantarna på Potter, men för Draco var det fortfarande en stor katastrof.

"Ja." svarade han nonchalant och såg allmänt oberörd ut.

Theo studerade Draco innan han fnös. "Tja, du verkar ju inte vara särskilt nöjd med din fästmö."

Draco höjde ett ögonbryn. "Och vad får dig att tro det?"

Alla runt om dem höll andan och väntade spänt på vad Draco skulle göra, man ifrågasatte inte en Malfoy, och speciellt inte deras val av äktenskapspartner.

Pansy smålog, hon såg rakt igenom Theos lilla teater. Theo hade helt enkelt dragit slutsatsen att Draco inte skulle komma att avslöja vem den mystiske fästmön var. Theo hade antagligen legat och grubblat på vem det var hela lovet, men som den Slytherinaren han var så frågade han inte rakt ut utan försökte lura det ur Draco istället.

"Hm." Theo försökte se så neutral ut som möjligt. "För det första så har du ju inte ens gjort en antydan till att berätta vilken familj hon tillhör så, vem vet, du kanske rent av skäms. Hon kanske inte fyller kraven."

Nu var det Dracos tur att fnysa, men det var Pansy som svarade. "Hur kan man skämmas över någon som är snygg, har pengar och är relativt välkänd över hela världen?" Hon småskrattade ondskefullt. "Du har inte funderat på att Draco kanske bara inte vill skryta och göra dig _svartsjuk, _Theo?"

Alla, inklusive Draco, vände sig mot Pansy, som hade ett oskyldigt – fast hade det med Pansy att göra så var det aldrig oskyldigt – litet leende på läpparna.

"Så, Parkinson." sa Blaise från ena sidan om Bulstrode. "Du vet tydligen vem det är."

En blick bytte Draco med Pansy och sedan visste han att hon inte skulle avslöja något… än… och eftersom alla verkade ha bytt till att försöka klämma ur Pansy på information, om det var något som Slytherinare inte tyckte om så var det när någon visste något de själva inte visste, så tog han sig den tiden att låta blicken glida ut över stora salen. Hans ögon stannade snart, till ingens förvåning och Dracos stora frustration, på Potter som satt vid Gryffindorbordet omringad av sina små Gryffindorvänner. Förvånansvärt nog satt Potter mellan Finnegan och Weasley, den manlig_are_ versionen, medan Weasley, den kvinnlig_are_ versionen, satt några säten bort. Hon och Potter kanske hade bråkat, man kunde ju hoppas. Draco kunde inte hjälpa att undra hur glad Potter var nu, tillbaka hos sina egna där han slapp Draco och hans fasansfulla mor.

Han fnös, troligtvis var Potter överlycklig och låtsades som att hela lovet och förlovningen bara var en fruktansvärd mardröm.

Draco satt och funderade på vilken förhäxning han skulle använda på Potter, för att han såg så glad ut, när gröna ögon tittade upp och mötte Dracos gråa. En normal reaktion hade varit att låtsas som om han inte tittat på Potter, istället för att beslutsamt låsa sin blick med Potters, men Draco hade tittat på Potter och brydde sig inte om huruvida Potter var medveten om det eller inte.

Potter bröt ögonkontakten först, då något rött och långhårigt tryckte sig ner mellan Potter och Weasley. Draco fick en stark impuls att gå över till Gryffindorbordet och strypa Weasleys lillasyster, som råkade vara den röda långhåriga saken. Kunde hon inte bara gå bort någon gång och _hålla sig borta_! Tydligen inte.

Till sin förtjusning så verkade han inte vara den enda som inte ville ha lill-Weasley där, Ron Weasley verkade nämligen mycket upprörd och irriterad över att hans lillasyster tagit hans plats. Snart var de båda syskonen i full färd med att slänga arga kommentarer till varandra. Så länge de inte dreglade över Potter så var han nöjd.

Potter tittade bort mot Slytherinbordet igen för att se om Draco fortfarande observerade dem.

Draco höjde ett ögonbryn och Potter nickade huvudet lätt mot Weasley syskonen och himlade med ögonen. Det ryckte lite i Dracos ena mingipa på tanken att Potter tyckte att de bråkande Gryffindorarna var lika fåniga som Draco själv tyckte. Potter log ett snett leende och höjde sitt glas mot Draco, som om han skålade med honom.

Draco bröt snabbt ögonkontakten och tittade ner i bordet, livrädd för vad som höll på att hända med honom, känslan han känt då Potter log… Farligt område.

"Malfoy, är allt okej?" Frågade Theo oroligt och lade en hand på hans axel.

Nej, allt var inte okej, men det tänkte han _inte_ berätta för Theodore Nott.

Innan fler hann lägga märke till att Draco bar sig konstigt åt så tog Dumbledore till orda.

"Kära elever. Välkomna tillbaka, ni som tillbringade lovet på andra orter, men även ni som stannat här, till en ny termin på Hogwarts."

* * *

Dagen efter var Draco på mycket dåligt humör.

Pansy hade fått dra honom ur sängen och en timme senare hade hon nästan fått tvinga i honom frukost.

Efter att han slängt ut Pansy och Theo vid tolv hade han inte kunnat få någon sömn i alla fall utan legat vaken och vridit sig i sängen. Anledningen? Han ville inte erkänna den men hans säng hade känts onormalt stor och tom, som om någonting saknades.

Och det var _inte _Potter!

När han väl fått sin halvtimmes sömn, innan Pansy kom, så hade han haft drömmar som involverade en viss svarthårig Gryffindorare. Så när han kände någon kela sig närmare honom och hans synfällt täcktes av svart hår när han öppnat ögonen trodde han först att han var tillbaka hemma på Malfoy Manor med Potter. Snart nog hade han upptäckt att det inte alls var Potter utan _Pansy_, som hade krupit ner i hans säng, och hon blev snabbt utsparkad.

De tog sig till sin första lektion, trolldryckskonst, utan några större missöden och Pansy hade övertygat Goyle att han inte ville sitta bredvid Draco, med tanke på Dracos dåliga humör, utan att det var säkrast om hon tog hand om Draco. Draco tyckte inte att han behövde tas om hand om, men klagade inte eftersom Pansy var betydligt mycket bättre i ämnet än Goyle.

Hans huvudvärk hade kommit tillsammans med Gryffindorarna, som verkade tjattra värre än vanligt.

Pansy armbågade honom lätt i sidan och när han tittade upp hann han precis se Potter och hans vänner gå förbi dem för att gå och sätta sig längst bak i klassrummet. Han vände sig om och lade sin uppmärksamhet på Pansy och gav henne en mörk blick för att hon armbågat honom och hon svarade med ett vetande leende.

Sedan kom Snape inskridandes, som ett åskmoln - någon verkade ha haft en värre morgon än Draco -, och började terminens första lektion.

Medan Pansy hackade ingredienser lyssnade Draco på när Snape hackade på eleverna, främst Gryffindorarna men eftersom Snape var på _riktigt_ dåligt humör råkade även några av Slytherinarna ut för Snapes trakasserier. Draco märkte att just Potter var mest utsatt och tänkte att det var rätt åt Gryffindoraren.

Tillslut verkade Snape ha tappat tålamodet, när Potter och Weasleys brygd börjat avge en tjock lila rök, och trollade bort det som fanns i deras kittel och slog ena näven i Potters bänk och nästan röt fram anklagelser.

"Potter, är du ute efter att skaffa minuspoäng åt Gryffindor eller är du verkligen lika dum som du ser ut? Det vore en skam mot mänskligheten om du någonsin skaffade barn eftersom det verkar gå i släkten."

Draco sneglade över axeln mot Potter och Snape. Snape såg rasande ut och Potter hade sin mun i ett smalt sträck och käken spänd för att inte käfta tillbaka.

"Hade det inte varit för ditt förhållande med Miss. Weasley hade jag nästan trott att jag inte hade något att oroa mig för…" Snape sneglade mot Ron Weasley och en tanke verkade slå trolldrycksläraren och han log nästan. "Tänker man efter är ni förmodligen ett perfekt par, lika inkompetenta båda två."

Weasley såg ut som om han ville hoppa på Snape för att ha förolämpat både hans bästa vän och lillasyster i samma mening. Men innan den rödhåriga Gryffindoraren hann attackera knackade någon Snape på axeln och Snape ryckte upp för att se vem som hade stört honom i hans utskällning och mötte de skarpa, grå ögonen som tillhörde Draco Malfoy.

"Att Ni har personliga angelägenheter att ta hand om är det ingen som har någonting att göra med, men att ta ut det på eleverna är en aning oprofessionellt, inte sant, professorn?"

Snape stirrade på sin favoritelev och kunde inte hjälpa att det kändes som om det var Lucius Malfoy som stod där och sa åt honom vad han skulle och inte skulle göra.

"Jag skulle föreslå att Ni återgår till lektionen. Longbottom ser ut att behöva ett hjälpande råd."

Draco gick tillbaka till sin plats och satte sig ned medan Snape skyndade bort till Longbottom som hade glömt bort sin brygd när han tittat på den tidigare konflikten och den bubblade oroväckande och såg ut att explodera vilken sekund som helst.

Draco slängde en snabb blick över axeln och såg att Potter och Weasley tittade på honom, han kunde inte läsa av Potters ansiktsuttryck men Weasley såg ut som om han bevittnat något helt otroligt och inte riktigt ville tro sina ögon att_ Draco Malfoy _kommit till undsättning.

"Du tyckte inte om _Potter och Weasley, det perfekta paret_ kommentaren, eller hur." sa Pansy nonchalant utan att sluta röra om i deras kittel, det var ingen fråga.

Draco fnös. Han tyckte bara inte om den lilla Weasleytjejen, det hade _ingenting _att göra med att Potter var _hans _fästman och att den lilla flickvännen inte fick plats i bilden. Inte för att han ville ha något med Potter att göra eller att Potter verkade vara så långt bort även om han bara befann sig i ett annat elevhem.

Han saknade _inte_ Potter, eller hans sällskap.

* * *

Varför hade han gått emellan Snape och Potter? Det hade varit bättre att låtit Weasley göra bort sig genom att attackera Snape eller låtit Snape gå lös på Potter. Det hade spridit sig snabbt om hans tillrättelse på Snape, vilket hans far inte skulle bli särskilt förtjust över när det nådde honom, det enda positiva med det var nog att folk verkade respektera honom ännu mer – eller frukta mer, huruvida man fruktade honom från början eller inte – för att han sagt åt Snape och Snape hade _lyssnat._

Nu satt Draco på sin sista lektion för dagen, Runskrift, med Pansy på sin vänstra sida.

Theodore Nott hade alltid varit en ensamvarg som inte riktigt brytt sig om vad andra gjorde men det senaste året hade han, via Pansy, kommit att bli en av de få Draco, nästan, litade på. (Efter mycket tjat från Pansy hade Draco inte orkat lyssna på henne mer och accepterat Theo.) Men Theo hade alltid varit den som inte ansträngde sig för att få den information han ville ha utan låtit den komma till sig.

Men i det här fallet verkade det som om Theo inte orkade vänta på att informationen skulle komma självmant och hade hela dagen frågat om vem Dracos _fästmö_ var, på ett eller annat sätt. Naturligtvis utan någon lycka.

Dracos dag hade fortsatt med att inte vara något vidare.

Hans hjärna tycktes ha fastnat på att tänka på Potter, av alla människor, för det var allt den gjorde. Vid tillfällen trodde han nästan att han börjat på att bli lite galen. Var han än gick så såg han Potter! Eller ja, allting _påminde_ om Potter. _Allting! _Hans medvetande hade förrått honom.

Det var inte Dracos fel att han inte kunde ta ögonen från Potter så fort han och hans vänner gick förbi.

Han gav ifrån sig en frustrerad suck.

"Du saknar honom." sa Pansy säkert efter hans suck, med en låg röst så att hon inte skulle störa lektionen eller få massa tjuvlyssnare på halsen.

"Vem, Potter? Jag saknar inte Potter!" sa han och rynkade ögonbrynen.

"Gör du visst, och det var du som sa Potter inte jag. Varför tog vi annars den helt onödiga omvägen till astronomitornet precis när Gryffindorarna slutade sin lektion?" hon himlade med ögonen. "Hur visste du att han tog de kurserna förresten, och _när_ han hade dem?"

Han tittade bort.

Han visste inte svaret på den frågan. Han hade bara gått och tänkt på Potter, fast han aldrig skulle erkänna det, och sekunderna senare hade han sett Potter och Weasley komma från sin lektion i spådomskonst, ingen Granger i sikte. Ganska förvirrad, över hur han hamnat i astronomitornet, hade han blivit dragen därifrån av Pansy.

"Så… Du saknar honom." förklarade hon från där hon satt bredvid honom.

Han saknade _inte_ Potter!

"Jag menar, det är inte så konstigt vet du." fortsatte hon. "Du spenderade all din tid med honom de senaste veckorna, det är bara naturligt att du har blivit fäst vid honom."

Han vände sig hastigt om mot henne och morrade med låg och hotfull röst. "Jag saknar _inte_ Potter och jag har _inte_ blivit fäst vid någon!"

Hon ryckte på axlarna oh strök en svart hårslinga bakom ena örat. "Du kanske inte vill erkänna det men _jag_ har observerat dig hela dagen och den där drömmande blicken du haft försvinner bara när Potter är i närheten och då stirrar du på honom som en galning istället." påpekade hon.

Han muttrade ett _Gör jag inte alls_ precis högt nog att hon kunde avgöra vad han sa. Hon ignorerade honom.

"Du började till och med bråka med Weasley för att få hans uppmärksamhet."

"Jag gjorde det inte för att få Potters uppmärksamhet." försvarade han sig. "Förresten var det Weasley som började det hela."

Det var sant. Efter lunchen hade den gyllene trion uppenbarat sig från ingenstans med Weasley i täten och de andra två några meter bakom.

"Ron, vänta! Vart ska du?" hade Granger frågat när hon skyndade på stegen för att hinna ikapp Weasley.

Weasley hade sett arg ut.

Draco hade blivit lite förvånad när Weasley kommit fram till honom och kört ett finger hårt i bröstkorgen på honom.

"Vad är det du planerar?" hade Weasley krävt att få veta medan de andra två hade stannat någon meter bakom honom och Crabe och Goyle hade varit redo att ta sig an blodsförrädaren som vågade sig på Draco. Draco hade höjt ena handen för att få dem att låta honom ta hand om det.

"Vad vill du Weasley?" hade han svarat med dryg röst.

"Ron." hade Granger sagt med något varnade och frågande i rösten och lagt en hand på hans arm. Weasley hade skakat henne av sig.

"Att du berättar vad det är du håller på med!" hade Weasley sagt med bestämd röst.

Draco hade bestämt sig för att leka lite med Weasley och höjt ett ögonbryn. "Ja, jag planerade att gå till min nästa lektion, men vad jag håller på med just nu bör ju du veta. Jag står i en korridor med en dum Gryffindorare som petar på mig och som verkar ha bestämt sig för att lägga näsan i blöt."

Nöjt hade Draco sett när Weasleys öron blivit röda av ilska och för att Draco fått honom att se löjlig ut.

Draco hade sneglat mot Potter och Granger som stått och sett på, ingen av dem hade verkat veta om de skulle ingripa eller inte. Granger hade utbytt en orolig blick med Pansy som mött Dracos blick och himlat med ögonen åt honom.

"Du vet vad jag menar, Malfoy!" sättet Weasley uttalat Dracos efternamn hade fått det att låta som ett skällsord. Inte okej.

Weasley hade tryckt in fingret ytterligare i Dracos bröstkorg och det hade börjat svida och skulle utan tvekan lämna ett blåmörke. "Du har alltid varit konstig, som alla Slytherinare, men idag har du varit misstänksamt konstig. Inte bara de där konstiga blickarna du skickar Harry hela tiden, du tycks dyka upp _överallt_, mer än normalt." Weasley hade blängt på honom.

Snart hade de varit mitt uppe i ett krig av anklagelser och förolämpningar men som tur var kom Flitwick förbi, innan de hunnit ta i med hårdhandskarna, stoppat bråket och schasat iväg dem åt olika håll.

Vad Draco fann värst med att han hade Potter på hjärnan hela tiden var att den lilla Gryffindor idioten inte verkade bry sig alls! Alltid glad bland sina vänner, som om Draco inte fanns, utom då när han bråkat med Weasley, för då hade Potter definitivt lagt märke till hur skickligt Draco krossat hans patetiska vän, som vid närmare eftertanke inte varit så smart gjort. Om Draco skulle plågas med det här var det bara rättvist om Potter var lite likasinnat påverkad eller åtminstone led på något annat vis.

"Han tittar på dig också, vet du." Pansys röst drog honom tillbaka till verkligheten, hon tittade på honom för att se hans reaktion.

"Gör han?" sa han innan han hann tänka sig för.

Hon nickade. "Ja, vid de få tillfällena när du tittar bort." sa hon och lipade retligt åt honom.

Han trodde henne inte.

"Plus", sa hon för att han inte skulle drömma sig bort igen "så har du skrivit _Potter_ över alla dina anteckningar." sa hon och pekade ner mot hans anteckningar och han sneglade ner mot dem. Han blev chockad, och aningen förfärad, över vad han såg. Han hade, vid något tillfälle – förmodligen hela lektionen – skrivit _Potter_ på varenda ledig yta som en annan förälskad fjortonåring, (Tack och lov var det inga hjärtan.)! På vissa ställen stod det till och med _Potter_ rakt _över_ hans anteckningar, vilket gjorde dem oläsliga. Aj då!

Okej då, kanske han saknade att inte ha Potter runt sig lite grann, men det betydde _ingenting! _

* * *

Harry hade trott, eller snarare hoppats på, att så fort han kommit tillbaka till Hogwarts så skulle allt återgå till det normala.

Att han skulle kunna umgås med Ron, Hermione och de andra Gryffindorarna, att han skulle kunna göra saker och ting som vanligt, gå till lektioner och liknande, att han skulle kunna återgå till att vara en – trots att han kände sig som allt utom – trogen pojkvän åt Ginny, att de endast skulle stöta på Slytherinare när de delade lektioner eller när Slytherinarna roade sig med att förolämpa dem när de gick förbi i korridorerna, men som de ändå ignorerade, och att Malfoy så gott som försvann ur hans liv.

Han hade haft fel.

Istället för att avlägsna sig från hans liv hade Malfoy visat sig dyka upp _överallt_.

Ron hade berättat för honom att Malfoy hade tittat på honom och att Slytherinaren säkert planerade någon elakt. Harry visste inte varför, men att Malfoy tydligen skickade honom lömska blickar gjorde honom lite… besviken kanske var ordet han sökte. Att Malfoy kunde gå tillbaka till sitt normala Slytherin aktiga jag så fort skolan börjat var orättvist, som om lovet aldrig existerat.

Han hade själv tittat på Malfoy, så fort han var säker på att den blonde var distraherad med något annat, och undrat vad Malfoy verkligen hade emot honom efter att ha lärt känna honom lite grann. Under lovet hade Harry, på något magiskt vis, lyckats bygga upp en känsla av tillit mot Malfoy. – Det hade ju varit dem mot Narcissa – Att Slytherinaren inte verkade hysa några känslor _alls_, bortsett från hatiska, mot honom störde honom av någon anledning.

Det enda som varit normalt hade varit hans förhållande med Ginny. Nästan, i alla fall. De bråkade som vanligt. Vilket betydde att hon blev upprörd över något han sa och sedan stormade hon därifrån som ett åskmoln. Snart nog kom hon tillbaka och sa att hon förlät honom, även om han inte riktigt deltagit i bråket. Han försökte fly undan henne så mycket han kunde. Han hade trott att träffa henne igen skulle lösa allt men det hade visat sig vara raka motsatsen. Han hade för mycket på hjärnan och behövde tänka på hur han skulle hantera hela flickvän-fästman biten. Harry var glad över att Ginny gick i en annan årskurs eftersom de inte hade samma lektioner till följd av detta.

Vid lunchen hade Harry bestämt sig för att undvika Malfoy så mycket som möjligt. Hans plan hade gått i stöpet nästan direkt när Ron hade sökt upp Malfoy och startat ett gräl det första han gjorde efter lunchen. Så fort Malfoy, med Parkinson, Crabe och Goyle, hade lämnat stora salen hade Ron rest sig upp och följt efter. Han och Hermione hade inte riktigt vetet vad de skulle göra när Ron gick på Malfoy. Men som en ängel hade Flitwick kommit förbi och, trots sin storlek, dragit isär Ron och Malfoy.

Hermione hade däremot gått och oroat sig för honom hela dagen, varför, hade han ingen aning om, och hade dragit undan honom vid ett tillfälle och frågat om han ville att hon skulle prata med Parkinson så att de skulle kunna ordna en träff för honom och Malfoy.

Harry hade vägrat.

Sen var det ju det som hade hänt under trolldryckslektionen. Han hade varit så arg på Snape att han hade kunnat förhäxa honom, men så hade ju Malfoy kommit och avbrutit Snape och tekniskt sett… hjälpt Harry. Harry hade funnit sig själv chokad och aningen… glad.

Harry gnuggade sig i ögonen, som om han försökte hålla sömnen borta, det konstiga var bara det att han inte var ett dugg _trött._

"Hur är det Harry?"

Han tittade upp och mötte Hermiones oroliga blick. De satt i Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Du ser väldigt trött ut." påpekade Ron från fåtöljen intill. "Vill du att vi ska gå upp till sovsalarna?"

Harry skakade lätt på huvudet. "Nej, det är bra, jag är inte trött." Han försökte titta övertygande mot dem men lyckades inte så bra, för ingen av dem såg ens lite övertygade ut. "Vad är klockan?" frågade han för att komma från det ämnet.

"Hon är inte så mycket, strax efter sju, tror jag." sa Ron och kliade sig i bakhuvudet.

"Elva minuter över." rättade Hermione automatiskt efter att ha slängt en blick på sitt armbandsur.

Han nickade och lade ansiktet i händerna. Om sanningen skulle fram så mådde han inte så bra. Han var yr och det kändes som om det kröp i kroppen på honom, och han hade en stark känsla av att han var på fel plats och behövde gå därifrån _nu_ och istället gå till… Han visste inte riktigt vart, men det krävdes all hans viljekraft för att hålla honom kvar i uppehållsrummet.

Dessutom saknade han Malfoy. Vilket bekräftade att han inte mådde så bra.

Han visste inte när det börjat, det hade nog inte gått mer än några minuter, men det _kändes_ som om han varit yr och saknat Malfoy i timmar.

"Hej på er." hörde han Ginnys röst säga men tittade inte upp. "Vad är det för fel på Harry?"

"Vi tror inte att han mår så bra, men han vägrar erkänna det." sa Ron och han kände hur Hermione oroligt lade sin hand på hans arm.

"Harry, hur är det?" frågade Ginny med en oskyldig röst, men som hade en underton att hon hade all rätt att veta hur han kände sig.

Han ignorerade henne.

"Harry?" sa hon igen och tog tag i hans handleder och drog bort hans händer från hans ansikte för att han skulle titta på henne när hon pratade med honom.

Han drog ett djupt andetag, slöt ögonen med huvudet nedåtböjt, och försökte fokusera på att lugna sina nerver. Han orkade inte ha det här samtalet med Ginny, men han visste att hon inte skulle ge sig så lätt. Vad det än nu var för fel på honom så visste han inte hur länge han kunde ljuga om det för sig själv.

"Jag ser att något är fel, vi kan inte hjälpa dig om du inte säger någonting." hennes röst lät en aning sträng men när hon inte fick någon respons ändrade hon snabbt taktik och började gulla med honom. "Harry", Hon satte sig ner bredvid honom och började pilla med hans hår i nacken med sin ena hand och den andra lade hon mot hans panna för att se om han hade feber. "Du är inte varm i alla fall."

Han motstod frestelsen att skaka henne av sig, det kändes fel, han ville inte att _hon _skulle hålla på med honom. Hans kropp ville verkligen gå därifrån.

Hon lutade sig fram mot honom och viskade i hans öra. "Om du inte är sjuk, vad är det då?"

Han behövde gå därifrån.

"Du vet att du kan berätta _allt_ för mig."

Han reste sig hastigt upp och började gå mot porträtthålet. Han klarade inte av att stå emot längre.

"Harry!" sa Hermione och Ginny, båda förvånade. "Vart ska du?"

Man han svarade inte, han visste inte var han var på väg. Han såg sig inte om när porträtthålet stängdes bakom honom. Han var på väg någonstans och hans ben visste precis vart, så han lät dem leda honom, ner för trappor, genom korridorer, ner, ner till fängelsehålorna. Han fann sig snart ståendes framför en dörr och, utan att egentligen tänka sig för, knackade på.

När han inte fick något direkt svar höjde han handen för att knacka igen, men innan han hann göra det öppnades dörren av ingen annan än Draco Malfoy.

Harrys egen förvirring avspeglades i Malfoys ansikte men Harry samlade sig snabbt, hans kropp agerade på eget bevåg, tog tag i Malfoys axlar och drog honom till sig. Malfoys förvirring förbyttes till chock när han fann sig själv i en kyss av Harry. Harry kände hur den krypande känslan försvann. Det här var rätt, det var det här han varit ute efter. Malfoy kom över sin chock och var snart med på noterna och tog ett fast grepp om Harrys nacke. De hade gjort det här så många gånger under lovet att det inte kändes ett dugg konstigt längre utan mer… rätt? Harry tryckte in Malfoy i rummet bakom och snurrade runt dem så att han tryckte upp Malfoy mot väggen bredvid dörröppningen. Kanske inte lika intensivt som nu.

De separerade för ett ögonblick och Harry mötte Malfoys blick. Malfoy såg både road och frågande ut med ett ögonbryn höjt. Harry log och böjde sig ner för att fånga Malfoys läppar igen.

En dov duns bakom dem fick Harry att komma tillbaka till verkligheten och spann runt. Bakom honom, på en säng, satt Pansy Parkinson och på golvet bredvid henne låg någon avsvimmad.

Parkinson såg en aning road ut hon också och pekade lite lätt mot personen på golvet. "Jag tror Theo har listat ut vem din _fästmö_ är nu, Draco."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy skred in i entréhallen genom de stora portarna, lika elegant som elegansen själv.

Anledningen till hennes besök av skolan hade, som alltid, med hennes son, Draco Malfoy, att göra. Den här gången för att lämna de saker hon tyckte att han skulle ha packat med men som han av någon anledning packat upp och glömt att packa tillbaka ner i kofferten igen. Självklart hade hon kunnat skicka en husalf att leverera sakerna, ugglepost gick tyvärr inte eftersom det var på tok för mycket för en uggla att frakta, men hon hade kommit fram till att det var ett lysande tillfälle att berätta de underbart goda nyheterna, om Dracos förlovning, för Severus, han skulle bli så överraskad! Sen ville hon passa på att hälsa på Harry när hon ändå var där. Draco och Harry hade varit borta mer än ett dygn, hon saknade dem redan.

Då såg hon en rödhårig, inte särskilt vacker, flicka runda ett hörn. Narcissa försäkrade sig om att hennes ansiktsuttryck inte utgav några känslor, mer än överlägsenhet och alvarlighet då, ett uttryck hennes man ofta använde sig av.

"Du där!" ropade hon ut åt den rödhåriga flickan, som såg ut att vara i sextonårsåldern, och vinkade henne till sig.

"Ja?" svarade hon tveksamt när hon kom närmare, men stannade några meter bort.

"Jag antar att du vet vem jag är." sa Narcissa och studerade flickan noggrant.

Flickan tittade misstänksamt på henne innan hon svarade. "En Malfoy."

Narcissa log ett litet leende, inte ett glatt leende mer ett överlägset sådant. "Du är kanske inte så dum ändå. Jag antar att du är en Weasley" Det var ingen fråga utan ett konstaterande baserat på fakta, hela flickans utseende skrek _Weasley_.

Flickan nickade.

Hm, Narcissa visste att alla Weasleys hamnade i Gryffindor. "Känner du Harry Potter?"

Weasley flickan skrattade nästan till. "Om jag gör." och himlade med ögonen som om svaret var helt självklart.

Det tog Narcissa som ett bevis på att den här flickan var en vän till Harry och eftersom hon fått så bra kontakt med Hermione så antog hon att den här flickan förmodligen var lika trevlig. Hon sänkte sina barriärer en aning och log ett strålande leende, som verkade få flickan att bli en aning chockad.

"Åh, vad bra! Vet du var han är?" Det slog aldrig Narcissa att Gryffindorare hade sitt egna uppehållsrum där Harry förmodligen höll till.

Weasley stirrade misstroget mot den äldre kvinnan, inte gamla bara äldre, som bytt personlighet inom loppet av några få sekunder. "Nej, inte just nu, han gick och jag följde efter honom men jag tappade bort honom alldeles nyss."

Narcissa kom då att tänka på en sak. "Åh, men då är han nog hos Draco, vad bra!" Det var nämligen så att när de lämnat henne hade hon beslutat att det vore bra om de tränade på _Du kan nu kyssa bruden-_biten i skolan också, och gjorde de inte det skulle de inte må något vidare, fast de exakta bieffekterna visste hon inte riktigt. Hon hade dock _glömt_ nämna det för Draco och Harry men de kom nog på det snabbt nog ändå. Tyvärr hade hon, med tungt hjärta, tagit bort formeln som gjorde att de var tvungna att sova i samma säng, på grund av att de tillhörde olika elevhem.

Weasley flickan rynkade förvirrat ögonbrynen. "Jag förstår inte riktigt. Varför skulle Harry gå till Malfoy av alla personer?"

Narcissa tittade oförstående tillbaka mot flickan. "Men det är väl inte så konstigt att de inte kan hålla sig ifrån varandra, de är ju förlovade."

* * *

**Så... vad tyckte ni? ;) Jag vill veta vad ni tycker! Jag har planer för de kommande tre kappitlen, men de är fortfarande formbara, så säger ni att 'vi vill ha mer ur Dracos pov' eller 'längre/kortare kapitel!' så går det nog att ordna ;) Love you all! **


	15. Vad skulle ni göra utan Granger?

Severus Snape satt likblek bakom sitt skrivbord nere i fängelsehålorna och återspelade minnet av en glatt vinkandes Narcissa Malfoy då hon lämnade honom med den _goda_ nyheten.

Vad som hade startat som en helt vanlig kväll efter en dag full med lektioner hade snabbt visat sig ha utvecklats till en mycket ovanlig kväll, nämligen till kvällen då han fick reda på vem Narcissa och Lucius valt in i sin familj och som skulle få bära namnet Malfoy, vemderas son, och hans favoritelev, Draco Malfoy skulle gifta sig med. Vem som var Dracos förlovade.

Chock, och en aning fasa, gick att läsa av Snapes annars så känslodöda ansikte. Men chock och fasa var inte allt Severus Snape kände just då, nej, det var en helt salig blandning av känslor som han inte upplevt på år som for genom Snape just då, och än mer frågor.

Hur?

När?

Varför?

Hade Draco _gått med på det!_

Hade _POTTER gått med på det!_

… _POTTER!_

Först hade han trott att det varit ett dåligt skämt, men Narcissa hade varit på tok för optimistisk och alvarlig om det för att _hon_ skulle tro att det var ett skämt, så istället hade han snabbt klassificerat henne som galen.

Anledningen till att han nu var så chockad, då han inte trott henne, var på grund av att han just haft ett mycket underligt samtal med Lucius Malfoy genom sin eldstad, istället för att tala om Lucius frus mentala hälsa hade Lucius bekräftat sin frus galna påståenden.

Snape hade alltid, och skulle alltid, vilja stå på god fot med familjen Malfoy.

Betydde det här att han skulle bli tvungen att börja vara snäll mot Potter…?

* * *

Stackars Nott, Hermione tyckte verkligen synd om honom, Pansy hade berättat om _Theos lilla problem _som Pansy kallade det.

Nott hade helt gett upp om Draco eftersom Nott nu råkade vara av manligt kön, men nu när han fått reda på att Draco blivit förlovad med Harry… klart han tyckte att världen var orättvis!

Pansys reaktion hade varit en axelryckning och att Nott borde ha listat ut det själv efter all utfrågning, men Hermione, trotts att hon inte kände honom eller ens tyckte om honom så var hon ändå lite ledsen för hans skull. Inte för att hon skulle vilja byta ut Harry mot Nott som Dracos förlovade. Hon vågade inte erkänna det för Harry, men hon tyckte faktiskt att han och Draco passade rätt bra ihop och, även om hon fortfarande letade efter en lösning på hur de skulle kunna bryta förlovningen för Harrys skull, så hade hon funnit att Draco inte var så hemsk ändå när man lärt känna honom lite och hört i princip över tusen historier om honom från Pansy. Både roliga, som hon nästan känt sig tvungen att berätta för Ron för att de fått Malfoy att framstå som raka motsatsen till den alvarlige Slytherinaren han försökte vara för att hinna ändra sig när hon kom på att Ron förmodligen skulle sprida historien vidare till någon annan i Gryffindor och sedan skulle hela skolan veta, och andra som fått henne att hysa en sorts respekt för Slytherinaren.

Hon, Ron och Harry satt nu på en filt mitt ute på quidditchplanen för att hon skulle hjälpa dem med sina uppsatser i förvandlingskonst. Ville man sitta ute vid den här tiden på året var quidditchplanen det optimala valet eftersom det inte fanns någon snö där, den var grön och fin året om med hjälp av snörepellerande formler, allt som behövdes var en enkel värmeformel och de var redo att plugga. Eller ja, Harry och Ron var redo att lyssna på vad hon tyckte att de skulle skriva i sina uppsatser. Egentligen var inte Hermiones plan att de verkligen skulle plugga, de skulle göra det bara inte just där och då, utan det vara bara vad hon ville att de skulle tro så att hon kunde få ut Harry på planen.

Hon började gräva i sin väska lite på måfå och låtsades leta efter något. "Åh nej!" suckade hon uppgivet.

"Vad?" frågade Harry och Ron och lyfte på huvudena från sina oskrivna uppsatser och tittade på henne med frågande ansiktsuttryck.

"Vet ni vad, jag har glömt en sak." Hon tog en paus för att se om någon av dem skulle ifrågasätta hennes skådespeleri. Istället nickade de bara och mumlade ett varsitt _okej _och böjde sedan ner huvudena igen. Hon himlade med ögonen och fortsatte "Det var inte bra, jag _måste_ verkligen ha den här saken."

Efter en kort stund frågade Ron "Vad har du glömt, Hermione?"

Killar.

"Nej, det här går inte." hon reste sig upp. "Kom, Ron. Du får följa med och hämta den." sa hon sedan och drog upp Ron på fötter. "Harry, vaktar du våra saker?" frågade hon medans hon släpade med sig Ron som protesterade och undrade varför hon inte kunde hämta den där livsnödvändiga saken ensam. "Jätte snällt, vi kommer snart tillbaka."

Nu hade hon gjort sin del av planen, då var det bara för Pansy att fullfölja den.

* * *

Han hade inte lust att gå ut nu. Det var kallt och snö överallt. Men tydligen tyckte Pansy att det var nödvändigt att han fick lite frisk luft just då och eftersom deras lunchrast på veckans sista skoldag bara hade börjat hade det tydligen varit en ännu bättre idé att gå ut just då.

Efter att ha pulsat runt i snön ett tag, och han pointerat ett par gånger att han inte tyckte om snö, föreslog Pansy att de kunde leta upp ett träd att stå under eftersom det förmodligen var mindre snö under det. Efter det förslaget hade Draco gett henne en är-du-seriös blick och sedan börjat gått mot portarna.

Han såg Granger släpa en uppgiven Weasley in genom portarna framför sig när Pansy hann ifatt honom och tog tag i hans arm.

Hon slängde en blick över hans axel. "Okej, Draco. Om du inte gillar snö så vet jag det perfekta stället." sa hon och började dra med honom till det _perfekta stället_ och Draco hoppades innerligt att de inte skulle sluta upp under en gran.

Hon hade, mot all förmodan, haft rätt. Quidditchplanen, som visat sig vara platsen hon syftat på, hade ingen snö men den var inte helt tom. Mitt på planen satt Potter på en filt, helt ensam, Draco antog att det var härifrån Granger och Weasley kommit ifrån.

"Men titta, Draco!" sa Pansy glatt och kramade om hans arm i förtjusning och ropade sedan "Hej, Harry!"

Nämnd Gryffindorare tittade förvånat upp och vinkade lite osäkert tillbaka till dem.

Kunde de inte ha låtsats att Potter inte suttit där och gått där ifrån, men nej, Pansy var bara tvungen att vara social med Gryffindoraren?

"Kom." sa Pansy men hade redan börjat gå mot Potter.

De slog sig ned, Draco en aning motvilligt, mittemot Potter på filten. "Vad gör du här då, Harry?" frågade Pansy och sneglade mot böckerna och pergamentrullarna som låg utspridda över filten.

"Eh, jag väntar på Ron och Hermione. De skulle hämta något så de kommer nog tillbaka snart. Vad gör ni här ute?" Draco var tvungen att erkänna att han var en aning imponerad över hur Potter lärt sig att ha så _normala_ samtal med Pansy.

"Vi kände att vi behövde ta en promenad, och eftersom Draco tröttnade på snön kom vi på att vi kunde gå hit." förklarade Pansy. Draco brydde sig inte om att rätta henne att det varit _hon _som velat gå på promenad och att det varit _hon _som bestämt att de skulle gå till planen. Istället blickade han uttråkat ut över den tomma gröna planen och längtade lite till då quidditchmatcherna skulle börja. Han såg hur vita flingor av snö började dala ner men försvann innan de nådde marken och märkte inte hur Potter och Pansy betraktade honom en liten stund innan Pansy fortsatte "Vad bra att jag hittade dig, Harry! Jag har en sak till dig…" Pansy började rota runt i sin väska, sedan drog hon häftigt efter andan och fick på så vis båda killarnas uppmärksamhet. "Åh nej! Jag måste ha glömt den!" utbrast hon dramatiskt innan hon drog en djup suck. "Draco, vänta här. Jag kommer snart tillbaka" och med det reste hon sig upp och gick.

Potter stirrade skeptiskt efter henne. "De där två är nog i maskopi med varandra." mumlade han innan han böjde sig ner över sin pergamentrulle.

"Vad menar du med det, Potter?" frågade Draco som inte hade någon aning om vad Potter pratade om.

"Parkinson och Hermione." svarade han och ryckte på axlarna "Nej, det är nog inget, men de vrakar ha något lurt på gång."

Draco fnös. Han skulle inte bli förvånad. Vid närmare eftertanke så hade det nog varit Pansys plan hela tiden att de skulle till quidditchplanen… men de hade inte gått dit förens Pansy varit säker på att Granger dragit bort Weasley och lämnat Potter ensam där… Förbannade Pansy. Varför hade han inte sett vad hon haft i tankarna?

Potters ord dog snabbt ut och tystnad följde. Efter en stund drog han en djup suck och sköt pergamentrullen ifrån sig.

"Vilket ämne?"

Potter tittade frågande upp mot honom.

"Vilket ämne, Potter?" återupprepade Draco och nickade mot pergamentrullen.

"Det är en uppsats i förvandlingskonst som ska vara klar på tisdag, men Hermione tyckte att jag och Ron skulle göra den nu så att vi inte glömmer bort den." Gryffindoraren ryckte lite lätt på axlarna och gav honom ett snett leende. "Men jag förstår inte så mycket av det och Hermione sa att hon bara tänkte ta den här tiden till att hjälpa oss med den så…"

Draco visste vilken uppsats det var han syftade på, han själv och Pansy hade gjort klart den kvällen innan. Han reste sig upp och Potter följde honom med förvånade ögon när Draco gick runt filten och satte sig precis bredvid honom. "Få se hur långt du har kommit."

Gröna ögon stirrade chockat på honom. "Malfoy vad gör du?" helt klart besvärad av att ha Slytherinaren så nära.

"Ärligt Potter, jag har hört att du är dålig på att ta emot hjälp när den erbjuds dig och det verkar stämma. Men eftersom Pansy skulle bli olidlig om jag går härifrån innan hon kommer tillbaka har jag inget bättre för mig."

"Men…" började Potter och såg lite nervös ut. "Tänk om Ron och Hermione kommer tillbaka innan Parkinson. Ron vet inget än. Om dig och förlovningen…"

Draco fnös åt tanken att Weasley någonsin skulle kunna vara ett större problem att ta hand om, samtidigt som det skulle vara ganska underhållande att se Weasley få en hjärtattack vid åsynen av Potter tillsammans mad _Draco Malfoy_ utan att de bråkade.

Han tog upp den påbörjade uppsatsen och började läsa igenom de två raderna Potter lyckats fått ner. "Kommer Weasley kan vi bara låtsas att jag kom förbi för att förstöra din lilla picknick när jag ändå var i närheten."

Potter nickade och tittade på sin uppsats i Dracos händer.

"Här tillexempel, Potter, har du börjat helt fel, om du hade läst i läroboken hade du vetat att…" Började Draco och ratade de få ord Potters uppsats hittills bestod av.

"Men jag och Ron-" avbröt den svarthårige, men tystnade när Draco gav honom en skeptisk blick.

"Alvarligt, Potter. Vad du och Weasley kom fram till? Vad skulle ni göra utan Granger? Är du redo att fortsätta nu, Potter?" Potter gav upp och lät Draco styra och ställa hur han skulle göra sin uppsats.

Draco lutade sig över Potters axel och pointerade lite saker under tiden Gryffindoraren skrev, men gjorde inga antydanden om att han tänkte röra på sig. Han ställde frågor om uppsatsen och Draco svarade.

Hur hade det blivit såhär? När hade Draco börjat umgås med Potter som om de kände varandra? När hade Draco slutat tyckt att Pansy borde dö för att hon fixade tillfällen då Draco fann sig själv ensam med Potter och istället börjat finna att de tillfällena inte var många nog? När hade Draco börjat tyckt om Potters sällskap? När hade han börjat tycka om de sneda leendena Potter gav honom allt för sällan…?

Sedan när hade Draco Malfoy utvecklat känslor mot Harry Potter som var långtifrån baserade på hat?

Där satt de, omringade av tyst fallande snöflingor, ovetandes om att de var iakttagna av två väldigt nöjda elever, nämligen en viss Pansy Parkinson och en viss Hermione Granger, men de var inte de enda som betraktade dem.

* * *

**Hej igen :D Jag är tillbaka! Ett lite kortare kapitel men annars hade det tagit ytterligare innan jag uppdaterade ;) Nu är det snart sommarlov! vilket betyder att jag kan börja skriva mer på den här ficen igen! :D **


End file.
